Mozart
by Mozart and I
Summary: Aangs best friend was a king without a crown. Read on for aangs dual bender friend and how a certain fire bender prodigy falls for him Teenage fun, minor sexual scenes and lots of puberty talks. Disclaimer: I own nothing avatar is made by nickelodeon whilst all the songs are written by lady gaga
1. Chapter 1

_**Mozart: chapter one**_

_**Hi everyone this is my first story, it will be about 20-30 chapters long enjoy and review **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Hi" I asked a small boy.

"a-are you talking to me?" why was this boy so shy?

"yeah I'm talking to you, what's your name?" I asked

"m-my name is Aang" he stuttered once more. "well Aang nice to meet you my name is Mozart" This is how I met Aang.

After meeting when we were 5 years old, we spent most of our time together until I turned 10. That was when I first showed any form of bending. Me and Aang were in our room, it was a small room with only enough space for a bunk bed and a small 4 draw wardrobe. At 12pm Sao and his buddies walked in, they had never like me because I couldn't bend air like everyone else in the Southern air temple. "where are you air-less?" They asked me mockingly

"same place as your mother asshole" I returned. "Ok that's it, get him" using their air bending Sao's friends kept me down in my bed. "Maybe I should hurt Aang to teach you some respect" he asked mockingly. My eyes instantly narrowed at this, Aang was like my brother now even though we were complete opposites. He was optimistic whilst I was pessimism, he was light I was dark, he was air I was earth. "You wouldn't dare Sao I'd kill you" His eyes widened at my threat but smiled straight after. Picking up my unused glider, he said "Try it." Aang cried out as the glider hit him with all of Sao's force. I felt all my anger explode within me, releasing a bolt of lightning and a whip of fire, I was free of Sao's allied. "Now Sao are you ready to die?" I asked gravely. He looked at me as if I was a monster but I didn't care, he had hurt Aang and that was what mattered. Just as I was about to lash out again, monk Gyatso reaches me and said "Mozart control your anger, Aang is fine and Sao is defeated there is no reason for you to exhibit your bending again" I snapped out of my rage and looked at my hands, I had just used firebending when I was an airnomad. Was there any life for me here? Monk Gyatso sent the others out and took me down to see the elder monk of the air temple. I had always seen him around but I never talked to him, he was the closest thing to royalty for me it was a sign of respect. When we reached him, monk Gyatso said "Mozart has a special gift to show you" with that he shoved me forward and said " I want you to show Meng but no one else" Nodding I took his advice and thought of the earlier event. Feeling the anger rise, I lashed out a heavy whip of fire. The head monk simply nodded his head and sighed. "You know you'll experience even greater bullying from now on Mozart?" I was surprised to find out he knew I was picked on for not bending already. I nodded after a few minutes. "Good pack your bags, I'm sending you, Gyatso and Aang to the fire nation for the next six months. You need a teacher and I fear you don't have much time" Little did he know those six months would be the start of my power. It would be my calling card.

Aang took the news Surprisingly well and even said that he'd stick by me regardless of my bending. By the end of that month we had found a fire bending master and started my training. I was a natural at it and by my 3rd month, I already exhibited that I had a coloured fire. It was black like the soul of fame. When I first used it, I was slightly annoyed at it. Why I couldn't just have a white or blue fire? But I guess black is good too. At the fifth month I was already deemed a fire bending prodigy but my archery was still lacking some consistency.

"Get your aim sorted! Yesterday you were shooting gold, today you're missing the target!"Aang and Gyatso started laughing whilst they talked about Aang having his air bender tattoo (he was a master after all).I simply thought I was having a bad day but my teacher didn't think so. Whipping fire at me, he picked up some arrows and a bow. I ducked under the whip of fire to see 5 arrows about to hit me. Seeing I couldn't move away from them. I raised my hands instinctively, looking up, something had stopped the arrows. A wall of ice was now in front of me with 5 arrows embedded deep inside it. I was a dual bender.


	2. Chapter 2

Mozart: chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Monk Gyatso, my teacher and Aang all saw my wall of ice and came over to me. "Again Mozart, breaking the rules?" Aang asked, I glared at him silencing him. My teacher simply smiled and exclaimed "I will alert the fire lord immediately! He must know about your dual bending!" Monk Gyatso simply shaked his head and said "Another way to separate you from the air nomads, I fear the only tie we have with you is through your friendship with Aang" I looked sadly up at him, it was as if he was resenting something but before I could figure it out, my teacher came running back and shouted "Come quickly the fire lord has requested me for a military meeting" Aang and me instantly looked at him and asked "so what are we doing there?" My teacher started pushing us towards the cart and shouted "I can show you off after the meeting"

After a long journey, I was really wondering what the fire lord would do with me. Would he kill me or love me? Aang was rather calm about the situation whilst monk Gyatso was fanning himself. He didn't really adapt to heat of the fire nation as well as Aang and I. In contrast my teacher was almost jumping out of his seat with excitement, it almost felt like he was young again. Almost.

When we reached the palace of the fire lord, we were searched for weapons and since I had my archers bow they confiscated it. Rather calmly, I walked past the guards and into the domain of the fire lord. "Now I'm going to go to my meeting, I'll send for you soon just stay here" I really needed to find a calmer teacher or at least one who isn't a walking headache. Seconds after he had been escorted, I turned to Aang and Gyatso. "See ya I'm going sight seeing" I began my personal tour but before I got around the corner I bumped into someone. Falling on the floor from the impact, I instantly looked up to apologise and saw the one person I didn't want to see. The almighty fire lord. I stood up and bowed as a sign of respect hoping he wouldn't be angered. "Please accept my most humble apologies" All I heard next was laughter. I looked up and saw the fire lord laughing heavily, didn't I just bump into him in his own palace?

"It's fine young one but I would like to know why air nomads are so far from home" I instantly knew I wouldn't be able to lie about my abilities. Sighing I began my explanation. "I am an airnomad that can bend fire and I was studying under an aide of yours, he brought me here so I can show my ability to bend water as well as fire" the fire lord nodded and said "I would like some evidence of this miracle before I attend this meeting" I first bended my trademark black fire, earning the fire lords applause. I then tried to bend water but I couldn't seem to do it. Turning to the fire lord I said "I was able to do it with my teacher shooting arrows at me just an hour ago" the fire lord simply stood up and said "Defend yourself" I was shocked for a few moment but by the time I recovered I already had 5 fire balls coming towards me. In a corridor where I cannot dodge it without being burnt. I would need to bend water again. Seeing a jug on a table. I moved my hands like before and willed the water to protect me. Little by little the water assembled Infront of me, stopping the fire from harming me. The fire lord simply then walked past me and said "Go to the southern water stronghold and learn water bending, you will do great things one day" that was my first and second to last meeting with the fire lord. Now with my new order I shouted down to him "Tell Bei that his student is going to the southern water stronghold" Aang saw and heard everything and said "How are we gonna get there" I shook my head and said "Aang we'll trek back to the southern air temple first to tell them and then we will move on to the south pole" with that Aang smiled knowing he'd be able to get his air bender tattoos before anyone else that was our age. From then on we'd be able to spar as equals, as masters of an element. Until of course I mastered water.

Authors note: Mozart had pale white skin and is rather skinny. He has a la roux style haircut and typically wears black at this stage unless I've stated otherwise. Make sure you review to help make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

Being back at the air temple brought few surprises, one of which being that everyone knew I was now a fire bending master. Sao had grown more reluctant to confront me now however the advantages stopped there. A few of the monks started to glare whenever I walked past them. I ignored them until I came to my room and saw I had been kicked out. The elder monk came to me and said "the council has out voted me and have forced me to put you under the supervision of an air master until you leave the premises." I smiled knowing that my best friend was in the tatto ceremony right now. "so I suppose Aang will watch me?" I asked almost hysterical with laughter. "yes yes he shall but remember Aang is your boss now" my heart dropped at this, Aang was confident and loud now after years of shyness but he was still sneaky. Very sneaky.

I jumped from landing to landing, quickly and quietly. I had to get my stuff before Aang did. As I landed on the right landing. I saw Aang with my bag, bow, arrows and glider. He finished his tatto already. "Aang where are you going?" I asked naively, hoping he wouldn't know about his new joy. "I'm taking your stuff to our new room, I'm your master now" he said teasingly. I shook my head and walked past him heading towards the bottom level rooms. The room we were given was a lot better then the previous one. This one had a bigger closet, two separate beds and a grand piano in the corner of the room. I started to walk over to it and began to play a few noted. Immediately Aang said "stop or I'll restrict your food even more" I hated the food already so restricting my already limited intake was out of the question.

The next few weeks were painful memories for me. Aang abused his power and continued to find ways to try and provoke a response but all he received was a silence. After a long summers day, monk Gyatso arrived.  
"get packed and dressed for a cold climate, we are to leave immediately" with that he walked out. Me and Aang both started undressing knowing we'd have to leave soon due to the urgency of the elders tone. I always knew it would happen but I didn't think it was going to be this close. I stopped undressing myself when I got to my boxers and looked up at Aang, he was at the same stage as me."You know I'm gonna annoy you from now on right?" I asked. "How? When I can do this" he blew an air current at me pinning me to the wall. Keeping the current on me, he walked up to me and poked my forehead. "Im the master here" I kicked his rib and we started rolling around on the floor each fighting as equal as the other. After a few minutes, we both laid there quietly reflecting out journey ahead. Our thoughts were interrupted by Sao and his friends. They seemed to have added a few air benders to their rank increasing their number to 5. "Well Sao to what do I owe the punishment of your appearance?" I asked lazily.  
"We all believe air benders are the best therefore we must show our power of you" I smirked at this, how would five air bending student fair against two masters of an element? "I think I should show you how bad your bending is, maybe then you'll learn who is the master" I said. Within minutes, Aang and I had dispatched all of Sao's accomplices. "I wonder what horrible prank, we should do to him, Aang?" I said to Aang menacingly. "Maybe we should burn his clothes" I looked into Sao's eyes. All I saw was fear and hate. "No we'll just send him to his room naked, that will keep him in for a long time" Aang laughed and agreed. Our final prank in the air temple. Aang and I dressed quickly and ran out to see our prank in action. Monk Gyatso was waiting for us at the main bridge. "Why were you taking so long? I told you we were leaving immediately" he said rather calmly. "We were held up by a problem, it certainly won't happen again." I replied even more calmly. We all heard laughter and turned to see a naked Sao waking to his room. We could all see what they were laughing at or the lack of it. Aang and I instantly turned to monk Gyatso and said "Let's leave now." That began our journey to the south pole.

Authors note: I know it seems that I'm moving fairly quickly but there's a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to the south pole was largely uneventful apart from the stop at Kyoshi island. We had been traveling for a week when we stopped at the island to restock on food. Walking through the market place, I saw a dojo. I decided to walk in and sit in on the lesson. The first thing I noticed was this was a girls class. The second thing I noticed was that I was being attacked by them. If they wanted a fight I'd give it to them. Ducking the blows of the leader, I collapsed her legs and ran towards the middle of the dojo. I wouldn't be able to last without fire bending, I had to provoke them into making mistakes. "Is that all you train for?" The leader simply screamed and threw multiple fans at me. I struck each of them with some fire and shrugged them off, little did I know that was a diversion. As soon as I had shrugged them off, four more girls attacked me. Within a few minutes, I had been captured. Tired up with rope in the corner of the room, I regained my energy just as the leader did. "Who taught you to fight?" The leader asked curiously but threateningly. "I have had training in the fire nation" I retorted, refusing to look up at her. "Well what are you doing here then?" She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her. Lighting the rope with my fire, I simply leaned in and whispered "That's for me to know and for you to find out" the fire had burnt through most of the ropes so I could now escape. Running from the fans aimed at my head, I disappeared into the crowd outside the dojo. I really needed to stop annoying people or at least check who I'm fighting with. "Mozart hurry up we're leaving" I turned to see Aang running towards me. "ugh fine" I waited till he passed me and ran after him towards the docks. At the docks there was a fortune teller with monk Gyatso. "hello boys since the boat is delayed, I think we should use this time to find out the future" I looked at the old monk, had he reached insanity already? When we were situated in tent, the fortune teller took Aang's hand first and looked deep into his eyes. The tension in the room was only broken by my giggling. "You will have a great responsibility which you will not take for a long time, all your friends will die before you take your rightful job" the fortune teller said. Monk Gyatso smiled whilst Aang looked at the fortune teller skepticaly. I turned to leave but Aang beat me to the exit. "can my friend have one too?" Aang asked whilst he looked past my glare. "yes he certainly may" the fortune teller replied. Reluctantly I sat in the seat Aang had previously occupied and give my hands to the fortune teller. After five minutes she sighed and said "you also have a great responsibility but it is one that will effect one person and one person only. You will need to find the bender of blue fire and lightning. When you have found her you must restore her mind with love" I removed my hands and snorted, love was not for me. "wait there's more" she said taking back my hands. I sighed expecting it would get worse. "You will disappear soon, for over a lifetime but when you reappear you will be stronger and a formidable foe even to an avatar" I gasped and asked "Who do I have to find?" the fortune teller smiled and simply stood "She's not born yet" I looked at her just like Aang had wondering if what she said was true. "Ok our boat is ready now we shall take out leave" said monk Gyatso breaking the silence. The boat ride to the south pole would take several days so I retired to the room monk Gyatso rented for Aang and I. Just as I had finished getting undresses and ready to sleep, Aang came in and sat on my bed. "Do you think that fortune teller was right?" He asked looking away from me. "Aang I'm sure regardless of what happens we will face them together." He looked a bit more happy but not enough. "Aang what sort of person do you think you'll marry?" he smiled at this and replied "I think I'll marry someone kind and optimistic like me" I looked at him and said "Meh now I know your wife will hate me" He laughed and said "yeah you're right she will what about you? Who will you marry?" I looked at the cabins roof "I think I will marry someone who will be a teasing person but will be a strong bender and pessimistic too" Aang looked at me sceptically. "And you say my wife will hate you, your wife will probably try to kill me" I laughed, turned away and said "Shut up and let me get some sleep" Aang looked shocked at this "Why would you go to sleep now when you always stay out so late" I turned back and replied "Tomorrow will probably bring more surprises and there's nothing to do on this boat" Aang simply laughed and started to undress. Turning away I though about how water bending would help my combat skills. How would I use it? Would it be as easy as learning fire bending?

Authors note: Mozart does have traits of both water and fire benders e.g liking the night but he has a Mai like attitude unless engaged in conversation


	5. Chapter 5

Mozart prologue c5

After six days, we reached the southern water stronghold. It was an awe inspiring sight. The city was enveloped with bridges enabling the citizens to cross the river bellow. The houses were lit with oil lanterns and the people dressed in thick wool coats. Aang was Shivering due to him not packing any coats to wear. Gyatso was encased in a thick wooly coat whilst I was using my fire bending to keep myself warm. The natives clearly didn't notice this and stared at my underdressed state. They whispered things like "why isn't he cold" and "look at his hair." Whilst I didn't take care of my hair, I deemed it was still pretty good and it suited me. I wasn't clean shaven like Aang and the rest of the benders, I was more emo like in my hair choices.

As we walked down the central boulevard, I saw an old man being robbed. I took aim with my bow and arrow and rendered the two men's arms immobile within minutes. I ran over to the old man and asked Aare you ok?" he smiled and looked deep into me, as if he was searching my soul. "why didn't you use your bending?" he asked confidently, I looked at him knowing he figured out how I kept warm. "it would've created a scene and I'm not particularly proud that I can bend fire and not air" I said reluctantly, there was something about this man that made him impossible to lie to. "You shouldn't be unless you're hiding something else which I'm sure you aren't are you?" I was starting to get very annoyed at this old mans inquiry . Sighing I said " I'm a water bender too and I came here to look for a teacher" he smiled when I had finished and started to walk past me. He gestured for me to follow him. Calling to Aang and Gyatso I shouted "come this way for now, we'll find a hotel later" The old man laughed at this. We took a lane that led outside the city and deeper into the icy terrain. After about an hour of waking, we found ourselves at what could only be called a palace of ice. "Come along and lets get you roomed so then you can start your training" I walked past the old man, walked to the top of the staircase, turned left and claimed the room at the top. Aang came walking in after me and said "why did you pick this room?" I turned to look at him and said "that old man has predicted my every move so far so I picked this one before he could give me it" I started putting my stuff into the wardrobe when I saw a note.

Gotcha  
P.s there's a piano in the next room

I walked into the adjoining room and saw a black piano. Playing a few notes I began to sing.

Whenever I dress my parents  
Put up a fight  
Uh huh uh huh  
And if I'm hot shot  
Mum would cut my hair at night  
Uh huh uh huh  
And in the morning I'm short  
Of my identity  
Uh huh uh huh  
I'd scream mom and dad  
why cant I be who I wanna be

Aang put a hand on my hair and said "it's time for dinner" I reluctantly got up and walked behind Aang into the dining room. It was a big room with several pieces of art hung around and a ice chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. "I'm glad you found the piano Mozart, I was just talking to Gyatso about your training" I immediately walked over and took my plate of food. It had a piece of fish and some potato whilst Aang and Gyatso both had mixed vegetables. Another point for the old man. I took my food up to my room before anyone could ask me to stay. I sighed knowing the old man was really nice but he annoyed me so much. It was as if he planned everything already. I chewed my food thoughtfully, something had to be wrong with this old man. And I would find out tonight.

Aang was getting undressed when I walked in. "Why are you dressed in full black clothing?" Aang asked lazily. "So I am stealthy" I retorted heading for the window. " it's snow white outside how will you be stealthy?" Aang laughed at me. I glared silencing him before saying "it's midnight and he's old, I won't be seen" with that I jumped out the window and used my fire bending to make foot holes in the ice. "make sure you don't wake me up later!" Aang shouted above me. I rolled my eyes and began to search for the old mans office. I scaled the walls and found an open window on the ground floor. Jumping through it, I noticed what I had found. This was the old mans office.

Authors note: Aang and Mozart are opposites but most friends are too!


	6. Chapter 6

The old mans office was like a cupboard it had a small desk made out of wood and few papers on the table. I walked carefully over to the table and looked at the papers. One was a will, the second was a letter, the third was a receipt. I picked up the receipt and saw he had bought quite a few bending scrolls from the nearby city. That was innocent enough since they were just teaching resources. The letter was from monk Gyatso and seemed to be one out of a long string. It confirmed a place, a date and a situation. That was how the old man knew who I was and what I most likely would do. I was about to read the will when I heard foot steps at the door. Jumping out the window, I used the foot holes I made before to get back up to my bedroom. Unfortunately I did seem to crash into the room due to the speed I was moving. Aang woke up and murmured "did you find what you were looking for?" I smiled and started to undress. "yes yes I did but I also found an advantage." The old man must've had a wife and/or children so I now could blurt it out soon. Tomorrow would be eventful. "get to sleep, stop standing there" Aang mumbled tiredly. "fine fine go back to bed"

Only a few hours later I was woken up by the old man. "wake up, get dressed and meet me behind the house. Your training starts now" he walked out the room and closed the door behind him. I shook Aang and said "Come with me to my training, I think the old man might kill me" Aang shot up and looked at me. When he saw my smile he sighed and started to stretch. "Fine I'll come with you but after your training you're coming with me" I sighed and nodded. After all maybe I'd still have energy after.

How wrong I was. The old man sent me across the icy terrain to see my stamina. Then he sat on a piece of ice and moved it past where I had ran to. "if you don't keep up with me, I'm not going to teach you" Picking myself up off the floor I ran after him for another two miles. After we had finished he handed me two scrolls. "These have water bending techniques, I want you to practise these instead of sneaking into my office" I glared at him but he shrugged it off and started to move back to the palace.

Now I had to fulfil my promise to Aang and go into the city with him. "Aang where are you?" I shouted from the gardens. "Here you can come up but I'm getting changed" I shrugged and moved up to where his voice was coming from. "So where are we going?" i asked Aang reluctantly. "We are going to meet some people." Oh no I thought. This was another one of Aang's attempts to try and talk to girls. I knew he was comfortable talking to girls but they were so annoying! Especially the girls we talked to at the fire nation. It was always the same. Aang would always drag me out the house and then most of the girls would pester me instead of Aang. It's not that I didn't like women in general, it's just they were so troublesome. "Mozart you do know that this time you can't leave till I do right?" I glowered at Aang. "I guess" I said reluctantly. It was noon then so by the time Aang is done meeting people it will probably be midnight. Oh well maybe I'd meet someone this time.

Aang and me walked out the house and started running down the lane into the city. Aang seemed to think the museum was a great place to meet girls. Sadly we didn't get to the museum, we were swamped by people when we entered the city. Girls, boys, men, women for some reason my underclothes state had become an attraction to everyone. The girls swarmed Aang but the women swarmed me. I looked over to Aang to see him talking with his "admirers" he was suited to this. I could easily talk one on one with them but not like this . I started walking back until I was tripped. I was about to hit the floor but my "fans" had picked me up and started carrying me towards a hot spa. "AANG" I shouted but he couldn't hear me. So I had to break some rules. Using some lightning, everyone touching me was shocked. Then after they dropped me, I climbed on a roof. Aang used his air bending to reach me and drag me back down the boulevard towards the museum. This was going to be a long day.

Authors note: Aang is a player ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Mozart prologue c7

After a few months of training and getting a new pet, I had finally finished my water bending training. I wasn't quite a master but it complimented my fire bending as best as possible. I used my water bending to move on a surfboard of water and I used fire to hit the target. This changed when I returned to the air temple.

Our welcome back was rather a non-existent affair with most monks and students hating me for being a dual bender. A few of the students yelled "cursed one". I sighed knowing that this was the one place I could never call home. Aang was next to me to help me through the crowd. It was appreciated but not really needed due to most of the monks and students lacking any skills to fight a water bender let alone a fire bender.

Sao and his Friends were waiting in my room for me and Aang. They seemed to have added a few more to their ranks over the three months we had been gone. "This is my welcome party?" I asked sarcastically. "Aang we've been conned, there isn't any food not even a custard tart" Aang laughed at this point, angering Sao and his comrades even more. They were just about to strike when a monk came down to see me. He was one of the majority that hated me. "Mozart the monks want to see you, bring your dog too" I scowled at him. Artemis, my snow leopard, mattered more to me than most of the monks did. I picked him up off my bed, pushed Sao and his colleagues out of my room and follow the monk down to the basement. I had never been here before d to be honest never wanted to come again. It was unlit and dirty. The spiral stairs had cobwebs covering them and the railing was rusted and rickety. After a while, I saw a door. The monk pushed the door open and pulled me in. I saw several hooded monks surrounding the me. They were dressed in full white and seemed to be ready to fight. I was tense knowing that I'd have to be knock out a few people before being able to escape. I sighed. Fighting was very troublesome but it was a way of life, the fight to survive was the meaning of life. "Mozart, you are brought before us to be returned to the sprits do you understand?" I glared at the one who had spoken. "No I do not why do I need to be returned?" I asked coldly. "You are a dual bender and dual benders are a cursed group, wherever they go death follows" he said, his voice heavy with anger and hate. "I'll die only when I please" I returned letting a bolt of lightning hit the leader. He was dead on impact. Several monks seemed to be ready for that to happen and pinned me against the wall. I flicked my wrist and let a bolt of lightning fly at the group of monks. They parted letting the bolt fly past them whilst showing the location of the door. I pulled some water from the air and jumped on it. Now I had a way of moving faster, I moved towards the door as quick as possible. Air currents cutting my clothes as I passed the door. I disembarked my water board and ran towards the elder monks office. I jumped from level to level and when I had finally reached the monks office I stormed through the door. "Monks, murder, dual benders, curse" I shouted panting with every word. The elder monk seemed enraged and stormed past me. I followed him carefully and saw him close the door. "Mozart I want you to tell me the truth" I nodded to show I would. "Did you kill any of the monks?" I saddened remembering how I had killed the leader. "Yes I killed the leader with lightning" the elder monk looked through me as if I wasn't there. "Very well, I want you to carry your bow and arrows everywhere you go and stay in your room from now on." I nodded and started to make my way to my room. I walked slowly knowing I wouldn't be able to take late night expeditions anymore. I sighed, being a dual bender was having a lot of disadvantages. Walking into my room, I found Aang awake meditating. "so where did the monk take you" He said without opening his eyes. I walked past him and replied "he led me to an ambush" Aang uncrossed his legs, opened his eyes and stood up. "What?!" he shouted. After a few hours of calming Aang down and telling him the story, Aang went back to his meditating. He frequently meditated whenever he had a problem. "Aang what's the problem?" I asked. Without turning around Aang replied "Gyatso wants me to take the avatar test" my eyes widened, Aang was one of the few born at the time of the previous avatars test. "so why are you thinking so much about it?" I asked. "I'm thinking because of what the fortune teller said" I remembered what she said and looked at Aang. "Aang if I remember correctly, you thought she was talking less sense than Appa" I said noticing Aang turned around and stopped meditating. "yeah you're right, I'll take the test and if I pass, I pass and if not"  
"you'll have a lot of time to meet people" I finished for him smiling. He smiled too before walking over to his bed. "Night Mozart"  
"Night Aang"

Authors note: theres only a few more chapters gets trapped in the ice berg


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the following morning to see Aang had already left. There was a note on the table.

Gone to take test I'll be back soon

I smiled, if anyone was worthy to have the power of the avatar it was Aang. He never boasted even though he was the first air bending master out of the students, he never even fought with the other students. Aang was a pacifist by nature, the classic air bender stereotype. If only everyone was like that.

I got dressed into my black stealth suit. I needed to get some air and this was the only way I'd be able to do it. I took my bow and arrow, tied it to my back and climbed out of the window of the room.

I then climbed across and jumped down to one of the landings below the window. After jumping from landing to landing avoiding being sighted, I scaled the wall outside the main hall using water bending and jumped through it. Silently, I walked on the ceiling using ice and water to glue myself to the ceiling.

The hall was filled with most of the inhabitants of the air temple. Aang was at the far end of the hall with a table in front of him. The table had three objects.

A candle, a rock and a jar. The elder monk lit the candle, the flame lengthened towards Aang. The elder monk noted this and spilled some water on to the desk. The water formed into a complete circle. The elder monk seemed to be more excited then ever.

Those two insignificant occurrences seemed to peel the years from his face. He finally put the rock in front of Aang. It rose and dropped. The elder monk moved away from the table and uni the crowd. When got there, he bowed his head touching the ground as if he was not worthy to stand in Aang's view. Everyone else also bowed and waited for Aang to bow back.

I jumped down from the ceiling doing a somersault before touching the floor. Aang was supposed to bow back but seeing me, he shook his head, turned and ran away. I stood there as before i could chase after me several monks engaged me in combat as they were ordered to do if I was found outside my room. I gave in and started to walk back to my room with the monks. This was my first mistake.

After a few hours I was notified Aang was missing but I was not allowed to leave the air temple. I worried for Aang but I had a feeling that he would be safe. I noticed he had taken my small snow leopard and Appa along with him. Six months after Aang had disappeared, the elder monk came and took me to the highest point of the air temple.

"Due to Aang's disappearance and the fire nations intended genocide of the air nomads, you must also disappear." I tensed, how could the elder kill me? "I will not kill you do not worry but you must find a way into the sprit world to safe guard your escape." I looked at the elder.

I had never meditated but I sighed this was the only way. Aang had disappeared and the fire nation was assembling an army against them. "Why should I disappear? Why can't I stay and help?" I asked hopefully. The elder laughed at my request and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your job is to protect the avatar and ensure future dual benders are no longer hated. To do this you need to die many years after the air nomads do." I nodded and walked to the centre of the room. It was a barren room with only a small window in the ceiling at the centre of the room. I sat in the light of the room and began my meditation.

I meditated for three days and three nights. On the fourth day, the fire nation attacked. The students were the first line of defence. The air nomads were not fighting to survive, they were fighting to protect me. The dual bender or air less as they had mocked me with before.

The second layer of defence were the monks who had hated me. They were there out of respect for the elder not for me. The final layer of defence was two five men squads led my monk Gyatso and the elder monk.

If those two had fallen I would be dead within minutes. I controlled my breathing. I remembered the monks words. "Regardless of what happens, you are not to help any of us." I sighed at the memory of those words.

The one place I hated most in the world was coming to an end and I was sad. The irony of it. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. A 20 man squad lead by the fire lord had entered the room.

Fire and air filled the room. I concentrated on my breathing to distract myself from the cries of the wounded. It was then the sprits called to me.

"I want you to try and bend lightning and water together" I nodded and stood up. I tried to merge both bending styles together and shoot something out of my hand.

A circle wider and taller then me blinked into existence. I turned to see only Gyatso left moving and even he was crouching below the fire lord. With one bolt of lightning, he stopped the monks heart. I was shocked and began to walk though the portal letting the fire lord see me disappear. "My son to be" he said as I reached the sprit world.


	9. Chapter 9

The sprit world was a misty place with no sense of solidity. It wasn't shaped and there was no visible light source. It was as if light emanated from any where and everywhere, the mist itself seemed to glow brightly.

I started to walk towards a building that could be seen only due to the light behind it. As I got closer I saw there was a name etched into an archway at its door.

The sprit hall.

I tried to push through the door but ended up falling through it. As I got up, I saw a conference of hooded misty figures. "Hh you have finally arrived Mozart" I looked at the ghost like figure that had talked. "My name is Diemis and I am the avatar spirit." I glared at him remembering how Aang had disappeared. "Mozart however much you glare at me, I will not bring Aang here right now so take a seat there" he pointed towards a seat between a blue ghost and a red ghost.

"hello I'm San and I am the sun spirit." I bowed in respect.  
"I am Tui and I am the moon spirit" the blue spirit said to me rather coldly.  
"Have I offended you in any way?." I asked kindly. The moon spirit glared.  
"Yes you have, you used water bending as a form of mobility and then belittled it by becoming such a prodigy in fire" I looked at her awkwardly was it really my fault? I didn't think it would matter so much.  
"Don't listen to Tui, she's just angry because I won a bet against her"

I was just about to reply when Diemis interrupted me. "Now you are acquainted we shall discuss why you are here" I sat forward eager to hear. "The current avatar is in a cryogenic state in the south pole. He is stable and will wake up in 100 years. At that time he will end the war with only one flaw. He will forget someone in prison which makes it your job to help that person out." I sighed, unless Diemis meant a prison break this was going to be a very difficult task.

"Do not worry" said San. "Me and Tui will give you some of our power so that you will be at sprit levels of strength whilst Diemis will teach you good judgement and things like that" I brightened at this but was still left unsatisfied. "Wait if Aang returns in 100 years, when will I return?" I asked worriedly. If I returned too early, I'd be an old man but if I returned too late, Aang would be an old mad.

"Do not worry San has stopped but can speed up your biological growth to match Aangs if needed." I turned to San and smiled. I was in safe hands as long as I avoided Tui and Diemis. "Where do I sleep?" I asked like a child. Diemis chuckled. "You will sleep just above this room" I started to make my way to the door before I was intercepted by Tui. "I'll escort you to your room" she said almost sickeningly sweetly. I nodded politely and let her lead the way.

Further and further we went down the corridor until we came to the end. We climbed the stairs and walked back the way we came. At the end was a room. "This is where you will sleep" I thanked her and walked in.

There was some food waiting for me on the desk next to the door. "Eat some" she said. Sitting at the desk I took a bite out of it. It tasted very salty for whatever it was meant to be. I glanced up to see Tui watching me with excitement in her eyes. "It's very nice food" I remarked quietly.

Within seconds she had her arms around my shoulders. "Thank you so much, I thought I was going to fail so much" I blushed at the feeling of her breath on my neck. Whilst she was a sprit, she was a very attractive one. "Aw Mozart's blushing!" She cooed as she turned her head to kiss my cheek. She was gonna mess with me for 100 years.

She was about to turn to leave when she said "If you want to spy on the meeting the floor of this room is really thin." I wasn't really in the mood to eavesdrop but now I had the perfect way of doing it, the temptation was unbearable. I laid on the floor for about 30 minutes until they had finished their meeting.

Four more sprits had entered. Earth, moon, wind and sky spirits the earth spirit was called Fei and sounded as if he was strong due to his deep voice. The moon spirit also seemed to be a man as his voice was deep but he gave an impression of seriousness.

The wind spirit was obviously the child of the spirit world and was called Bei. She was spoke very quickly and in a tone of excitement. The sky spirit however was not as free as the sprit was more a control freak rather then freedom lover. He was called Tenzin

I turned over, my back now touching the floor. The meeting had been about how to best teach me. They had all agreed within minutes that I should be taught in 33 year sets with Tui, San and Diemis teaching me in turns. San was to teach me first with Diemis last.

Tui came into my room with a jug of water but didn't have a cup. "You didn't have to lie about my cooking to make me feel better" she said sadly looking down at her feet. I got up off of the floor and hugged her. "I know but you tried your best. Plus it wasn't that bad, I like salt" I said soothingly. Whilst it was true I liked salt, eating it after three days of hunger was torture. "Thank you but next time it tastes weird tell me" I nodded but before letting her go I asked "How did you know it was salty?" Tui looked down at me and said "San and Bei just told me they added extra salt after I finished cooking it" I smiled at this. "Well at least it wasn't your fault" She nodded in agreement at this.

"Um Mozart could you move your head?" she asked laughing. I moved away from her and felt the heat rising in my cheeks. She laughed again. "Mozart its so easy playing with you!" She turned and walked towards the wardrobe. "I think you'll like the stuff I got for you, it's a bit to dark for my taste but I guess you'll like it" she pulled out an all black jump suit and I shook my head.

"Don't worry I'll wear these until they tear and then I'll go with you to buy some more" I said comfortingly, for some reason the moon sprit had a sisterly affect on me. "Aw you want a date with an older woman" I scowled at her to show my discontent. "Glaring won't help you plus you can blame San for the clothes, he helped me pick them." I sighed, San had laid two pranks on me without me seeing him twice.

"Meh Tui we can make some clothes in about ten years if you want" I asked pityingly. She looked at me as if I was lying to her but soon changed her expression to surprise. "And maybe then I'll use water as a weapon" I added in cheekily.

She glared at me, she must've temporarily forgot how I "belittled" water bending. She was behind me in a second. "Tui you have to teach me how to do that" I said amazed by the speed of how she moved. "Good now I have something to blackmail you with." This situation was getting more and more annoying.

"Tui I think you should leave as I have fire bending to do in the morning" I said coldly accentuating my dislike of the situation.

It did not put her off. "I think you should learn how to treat a lady to a good time before you learn how to bend fire properly" she said teasingly. Since I was twelve, I had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh yeah you're twelve and not growing anymore, sucks to be you" she said walking out. Id have to get my revenge in the next 100 years or die trying.


	10. Chapter 10

The hundred years passed rather quickly with San and Tui both teaching me extensions of my bending. By the 66th year, I could use lightening to read/change minds and heal and water to heal and change minds.

Deimos however had less luck in teaching me, his lesson were very boring and were full of potential circumstances. No practical lessons were ever done.

(time fast forwards to the time of the northern water tribe invasion )

"Mozart come quickly" San shouted, I ran down to where his voice came from. When I arrived, I saw Tui lying on the floor surrounded by the other spirits.

"Mozart come closer" Tui croaked weakly, I walked closer slowly. "Tui why are you so weak right now?" I asked gently. She laughed as if it was a stupid question. "I'm dying you idiot" I knew death was eventual but Tui is like my sister. No she is my sister.

"Why are you dying?" I asked calmly. She sighed and replied "My physical form was stabbed and that was where most of my energy was so if I don't get some energy soon I'll die" I smiled and laughed. "Tui you gave me some of your energy remember? You don't need to die" I held her hand and looked at Deimos. "How do I transfer energy back?"

He sighed and looked away before saying "You must be unbendable, incorruptible and timeless in order to do this, when this happens you will find the energy simply leaving your touch on command" I nodded and started to meditate. I sat there knowing there was no other way if Tui died, others would suffer more then I would.

Moments later, I felt energy leaving my hand and traveling into Tui. I needed to give her energy quicker. I pulled her into a hug and let every point of contact flood energy into her body. Then when I felt that I had gave her enough, I pulled away to avoid my own death.

"Hello" I heard a foreign voice say. I looked up and saw a girl not much older then I was. She seemed to be a citizen of a water tribe. "How did you come here?" I asked. She told me that she gave energy to the moon spirit. I looked at Deimos. "So what did I just do if she did that?" Deimos looked at me and smiled. "You kept Tui alive and she kept the ocean alive" I glared at him. "So who is the ocean spirit now?" I asked coldly.

Deimos looked at me and Tui. "Yue is now the moon spirit" I picked up Tui and walked out the door. Tui would always be the ocean spirit in my view.

She started to stir in my arms. "Mozart why did you do that? Now you can't bloodbend or even heal"

I laughed and replied "I can use lightening to heal and I'm sure I could find a way to use it to control people physically, now where's your bedroom?"

She laughed and answered "You are the only person here to have a room the rest of us don't sleep" I nodded and started to walk towards my bedroom. "Fine I'll take you to my bed then" I answered nonchalantly, She wasn't really that heavy. "Tui you know you look a mess right?" I asked. She glared and replied "I see you still don't know how to treat a lady even when she's about to sleep in your bed"

I laughed and simply placed her upon my bed. "Now, now you're very weak at the moment, I can't take advantage of this" I said mockingly. She glared and said "I'll still be able to kill you, remember that" I laughed again. "Yes yes now get some sleep"

9 months later

"Mozart you must leave immediately. You are to start your mission now" I nodded, one hundred years of training were now ready to be used.

"Do I need to be aged?" Diemis laughed. "No you do not, Aang stopped the war in 9 months however you do not have a biological age gap between you anymore"

I grumbled, Aang was gaining advantages whilst I was losing mine. "Ok what else do I need to know"

"You can contact us just like 100 years ago" I nodded.

"Ok do I start now?" Deimos shook his head.

"No go say goodbye to Tui and San only then can you leave "

After saying our good byes, Deimos teleported me into a white room with a girl in the corner. "What do you think you are doing here?" she asked coldly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I just dropped out of the spirit realm, I haven't really been on earth for 100 years." I explained to the girl.

She was rather pretty but she seemed to be half starved. "I must be going crazy" she said hysterically. I noticed she was trying to snuggle into the corner. Trying to feel the sun, I noticed it was night. She was awake at midnight whilst half starved. Deimos really didn't tell me enough.

"Are you cold?" I asked slowly.

"Yes yes I am, now leave" she replied.

I sighed and walked over to her. Moving her away from the corner, I started heating myself up gradually turning into a radiator. "Is this ok?" I asked. I was given no reply as she was already asleep. I fell asleep moments later.

In the morning, I was woken up by the girl that was in my arms. "I want answers, who are you?" She asked.

"I am an air nomad called Mozart" I replied. She snorted. "Lies how can you bend fire then?" I laughed not seeing her logic. "I can bend water and fire" I said showing her a lightening bolt and some ice.

She didn't seem impressed. "What's your name?" I asked hopefully.

"My name is Azula, former crown princess of the fire nation, you should bow in my honour but I want you to leave instead" I sighed. Power and accused of insanity, Deimos really hated me.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked. "My brother put me here because he thought I was crazy" She spat. I nodded. "In a few days we'll break out together ok?" I said smiling. She brightened but then turned away. "How do I know I can trust you?" Azula said coldly. I shrugged and replied "You don't but you'd rather trust me then your jailers"

Azula spent most of the morning pacing back and forth until I said "Azula stop doing that and sit down" she reluctantly agreed and sat down shivering. "Azula were you walking because you were cold?" I asked gently. "Yes" she murmured. I sighed and said "Azula come here" She started crawling towards me. When she was within touching distance, I pulled her into a hug.

"Azula whenever you're cold, I want you to tell me ok?"

"Ok" She said quietly. It was a start.

"Azula if I break you out where would I find your brother?" Her eyes widened as she jumped away from me. "You are not taking me to my brother!" She screamed. I laughed at her words and pulled her back into my arms. "Azula I'm taking you to your brother to declare your freedom since I am the last air nomad that isn't the avatar. Technically I am a king with out a crown." I informed her. She laughed and started humming a song too quietly for me to hear.

After a while she stopped and said "Sing to me" It wasn't a question, it was a royal order. I sighed and began to sing.

We are the crowd

We're co-coming out

Got my flash on, it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans

Garage glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us

It don't have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

'Cause you know that, baby, I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop

Until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl

Backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah, 'cause you know I'm starting

Between the sets

Eyeliner and all the rest

Shadow is burnt

Yellow dance in return

My lashes are dry

Purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price

Loving you is cherry pie

'Cause you know that, baby, I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop

Until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

(Real good)

We're dancin' in the studio

(Stop, stop)

That song on the radio

(Don't stop)

For anyone

We're plastic but

We'll still have fun

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop

Until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

"That was beautiful" she said falling to sleep. I watched her as she slept and wondered why she was in this prison. She was so beautiful and Aang never gave up trying to see the best in people. Had 100 years changed him? I felt Azula move in my arms and hugged her even more tightly. The first person I saw in 100 years. My first crush.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mozart chapter 12**

After a few days, I was bored. Time to break out. Azula was in my arms sleeping. I shook her lightly and whispered "Time for a jail break." She nodded and asked "But why at midnight?" I laughed and replied "Because it's easier to do it now than in daylight"

She agreed. Taking a full length black body suit of my bag, I told her "Get changed" I turned away to give her some privacy. The door was held together by four hinges. It was designed to only be opened by someone who could bend the centre of the iron door. Clearly it wasn't meant to hold me in.

"Let's go" Azula whispered in my ear.

"Wait I need to know if you can bend" I said quickly. She saddened and said "No not anymore"

I smiled and said "It's ok but I want you to take this" I put the bow in her hand and bent to tie the arrow sachet to her leg. Within minutes she smacked me away and took the sachet herself. "Never attempt to do that again" She warned coldly. I nodded, there was something about Azula that both scared me and stirred something deep inside me.

"Ok I'm ready" she said after a few minutes. I looked up at her. My black stealth suit hugged her curves and accentuated them. She was a vision in black. I shook my head and replied "Let's go." I felt lightning building up in my fingers.

I then used some water to create a magnifying glass. Firing the lightning through the glass, I cut the bolts off the door and kicked it forward. The guards were knocked out my the door and within minutes Azula and I were out of the complex without anyone seeing us.

"Azula are you ok?" I asked seeing her breathless. She nodded but did not speak. She offered my bow and arrows back but I waved her off. "Azula until you get your fire bending back I refuse to take that from you."

She nodded and said "Some food and water would be nice"

"This way princess your chariot awaits." I laughed. Sending lightning into the ground, I sensed a town not far from here with a few drunkards walking around. "We have a mile walk to do." I told her. She nodded and gestured me to start leading the way.

After a while we reached the city. "Azula watch this" I made a table out of ice and watched several drunk youths come this way. "Roll up, roll up beat me and earn a hooker" Azula glared at me. "Simply score higher then me with dice and you win"

The drunks eyed Azula before smiling. "We'd like to play" a group of five slurred. "Good good it's one gold piece to enter." They agreed and paid foolishly. I made the dice out of water and handed 5 pairs out to each one of them. They all threw the dice on the table. I changed the dice at that moment to read 1 and 4 or 2 and 3.

"So boys the highest is 5 so far? My turn to play" I said confidently. I threw the dice on the table and changed the dice to 6 and 6. A perfect score. The drunks jeered and booed but left without forcing my hand. I turned to Azula and asked "What would you like to eat Madame?"

After Azula said her preference in food, we found a small cafe that was still open. We walked in and ordered. She bought the fish and I bought a custard tart. The cafe seemed to be quite busy for the time of night. "Azula are you ok?" I asked kindly.

"No I'm worried about where we are going to sleep and how we are going to get to the fire nation capital"

I nodded and said "We are camping so we'll sleep in tents and I'm sure we can travel to ba sing se first and then the fire nation capital from there." She sighed and started to move her fish with her fork. "I can't go to ba sing se, I invaded it last year everyone would know who I am especially my uncle" I nodded and said "I'll take care of that."

She smiled and looked at my custard tart hungrily. I smiled and switched our plates. "I thought air nomads were vegans" I nodded. "But I'm a bad kid" I winked eating some fish. After we both finished each others plates, we walked down to a shop selling camping equipment. The shop assistant was a young woman, just a little younger then Azula.

"Hi sweetie how can I help you" she said. I could tell she was flirting heavily. "Could I have two tents please?" I asked politely.

"That will be 5 gold pieces" I frowned after that meal we were left with 3 gold pieces. "How much is one tent?" I asked.

"It's 2 gold pieces and a few bronze pieces but you need two, one for your friend and one for —

"We'll take one thank you" Azula interrupted. I paid and took the tent. I followed Azula to a clearing on the other side of the town.

"Set up tent here" Azula said coldly as she turned to the river. I took a while setting up the tent and started to search for Azula. I followed the river until I saw Azula. Naked. She also saw me. I turned away and shouted "The tent is ready"

"Ok" she said shyly. I walked back to the tent and waited for her to come back.

Azula came back and said "You might as well take a bath in the river too" I nodded without looking her in the eye and ran off. Once I got there I felt the water. It was ice cold and almost instantly would give someone a cold. Azula must be cold right now. I bathed quickly and washed my stealth suit too. This gave me an idea.

I walked back to the tent in my underwear falsely blushing and said to Azula "Can I sleep like this my clothes are wet?" She laughed and nodded.

I laid down next to the fire and started to make myself comfortable. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Trying to sleep" I replied.

She laughed, pulled me up and pushed me towards the tent. We both got in blushing. It was a small tent made for only one medium sized person. We were pressed together by the lack of space. Azula shivered. "Azula I told you to tell me when you are cold" I scolded. She sighed. "I don't want to be a problem for you" I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"You will never be a problem to me"

**Authors note: I'm sorry for irregular updates, I'm trying to write the major arc of this story and it's stressing me that I only have one review.**

**P.s: You should know I do not own avatar **


	13. Chapter 13

After waking up and blushing once more. We packed up everything, got dressed and began walking to the next town on the way to ba sing se. Azula told me about her uncle and I told her about Aang and my days in the air temple. I also told her about how I met her great grandfather. (Sozin)

Once we reached the city, I purchased a pack of cards with a few bronze coins. Azula sat on the curb as I flawlessly conned the citizens out of their money using the ice and dice trick. The cards trick was only for ba sing se.

Once again we reached another cafe and sat inside. The waiter came to us. "What would you like for your date sir? I blushed as Azula heard everything the man had said. "I'm not on a date with him" I immediately saddened at the words but I didn't know why.

"I'd like a custard tart please" I asked politely.

"Just get me a fish with some red wine" The waiter had been dismissed. I looked at Azula curiously. "Since when did you drink?" I asked.

"Since today" She winked. "Have you ever drunk wine?" I shook my head.

"Well I guess today's your first day too"

The waiter came back with everything we ordered. He popped the red wine and poured both of us a glass of it. Azula held her glass up and said "To freedom"

"To freedom" I repeated and drunk it.

It tasted like cherry but it was almost sickeningly sweet. Azula laughed and started to eat her fish. After a while she stopped when she had eaten half and looked at me expectantly. I took Azula's plate but left my own next to me.

Azula frowned and opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she opened it I fed her some custard tart. "Happy?" I asked. She shook her head but didn't stop me from doing it again. Once we had both finished, I took her to a flower shop.

There was a lot of similar aged girls in there and whilst we browsed the flowers they followed us, whispering. I turned to see one girl throwing herself at me. I was about to tell her to go away but Azula beat me to it.

"Leave now and I won't kill you" She warned icily. I apologetically smiled at the girl and took Azula's hand. Together we ran out of the store and down towards ba sing se. We stopped as soon as we were out the city.

"Azula why did you do that?" I asked.

"She was a slut who only wanted you to brag to her friends" she said.

"Thank you Azula" I said bowing my head. I looked around and saw a river bending towards the path of ba sing se. We were following the river but we had to eat somewhere. Somewhere a princess doesn't complain about.

I took my shower and returned to the camp site to see Azula crying. I ran over to her and asked "What's wrong?" I took her into my arms as I waited for her response. "I'm so helpless, I can't fight, cook, set up a tent and I can't even bend fire anymore" I tightened my grasp on her.

"Azula you are most certainly not helpless, you stopped me from being used twice now in less then two days." I confided quietly. She wasn't crying anymore and I could feel her smiling into my chest. Tipping her chin up to face me, I said "Azula you are the first person I've seen in 100 years, you are not helpless" She smiled and cuddled for a few long minutes before she pulled away.

"I'm going to bathe, do not leave this area" I nodded sensing the cold harsh tone return to her voice. After an eternity, she returned in her underwear. I stared for a while before Azula said "Mozart stop staring!" I blinked twice and looked away before blushing. "Azula do you have to sleep like that?" I asked quietly.

"You slept with even less clothes last night so I'm sleeping like this" she replied with the full authority of royalty. I really needed to stop doing what she said.

I bended a tent out of ice and walked in. "I'm sleeping in here then" I said happily. Azula paled.

"What if I get cold? You promised me you'd keep me warm!" she said opening her arms for a hug. She got me. I liquidated the ice and walked over to the store bought tent.

I undressed and crawled in. Azula crawled in after smiling. "No heat?" She asked. I warmed up and projected the heat outwards. "A song?" She requested. I began singing.

Cherry cherry

boom boom

GaGa

Boy, we've had a real' good time

And I wish you the best on your way

Eh eh

I didn't mean to hurt you

I never thought we'd fall out of place

Eh eh, hey ey

I had something that I love long

But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong

Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

I wish you'd never looked at me that way

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

Not that I don't care about you

Just that things got so compliquées

Eh eh

I met somebody cute and funny

got each other and that's funny

Eh eh, hey ey

I had something that I love long

But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong

Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

I wish you'd never looked at me that way

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

(Eh eh, eh eh, eh eh...)

I had something that I love long

But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong

Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

I wish you'd never looked at me that way

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

I wish you'd never looked at me that way

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

(Cherry cherry, boom boom)

Eh eh, hey ey

Oh yeah

All I can say is eh eh


	14. Chapter 131

The next morning we decided to stay in the same place. "Azula do you want to go to a play?" I asked her as I woke up. "Yes but I'd like to get washed first" Azula said smirking.

"Ah of course" I said noticing how undressed we were.

Azula laughed mockingly and left the tent. I moved into the spirit world. "Tui!" I shouted. The spirit appeared before me in minutes. "I see you've already slept with Azula" Tui said laughing. I glared but walked into her open arms.

"Tell Deimos he's the biggest prankster alive" I said laughing.

"Azula may be bad but that didn't stop you from falling for her" Tui said teasingly. My face burnt up as I thought about the truth in her words.

"Im leaving, maybe you and San can get together" I said winking and then disappearing. I heard a scream and rushed out. "Azula?" I shouted.

"Calm down I'm right here" Azula said sourly, her hair still dripping wet. "Then what was that scream?" I asked. "I heard it too but I thought it was you" Azula said sitting down.

"Haha very funny" I said sarcastically. "Go have a shower, you stink of sweat and desperation" Azula said moving away. I glared and moved to down to the river.

I stripped down and jumped into the river. For a few moments it was ice cold but after that it started to bubble gently from the excess heat. I thought of my job. Azula wanted freedom and freedom alone. She wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

I bathed and returned to see Azula shivering. "Cold again?" I asked.

"Cold again what?" She asked rudely. "Just tell me if you're cold" I said neutrally. "Unless you can call me by my title, I won't tell you" Azula snapped.

"You lost your title" I said coldly. Azula turned her head. "Azula I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I said apologetically. "Why wouldn't you? It's perfectly true" Azula said bitterly. I walked over and hugged her to her discontent.

"It's true now but you'll always be a princess" I told her. She wasn't struggling out of my hug anymore. "When's breakfast?" she asked.

"We can go now if you like" I answered still hugging her.

"Ok" she said after a few moments of silence. We pulled away and packed the camping site up. "What do you want to eat this morning?" I asked Azula walking back to the city.

"Get me some bread" she said lazily.

"You know if you said please, you would've been a lot happier when I found you" I told her.

"Maybe I don't want to be happier"

"Liar" I teased.

"If I could kill you, I would" Azula said coldly. "If you could kill me, which you never could, then you'd be alone" I explained. "You are an annoying brat" Azula said in disgust.

"Says the girl who has never been on the receiving end of an invasion force" I said mockingly.

"You disgust me" Azula said walking faster. I pulled my water board up and followed her. "No I think you like me being here" I said confidently.

"Why would I want an air nomad here when I've been trying to eradicate them?" Azula said coldly.

"Because I'm a fire bender too" I said smiling. "I'd still kill you" she said standing still. "No I meant I'm a better fire bender then you" I said teasingly.

"For an emo you are way too happy" Azula said walking once more. "For a princess you are way too rude to me" I replied dryly. Azula growled and entered the town. "Set up your tricks here or won't it work without them being drunk" she said scornfully.

"No I don't need to do that watch this" I said walking into a bar. I looked at the bartender and began to change my eye colour rapidly. The hypnotising began instantly. "Give me ten gold coins and forget about this entire situation." I said hypnotically.

The bartender agreed and I walked out after taking possession of the money. "So Azula let's go" I said walking past her with a smirk on my face. She followed but I could tell she was glaring at my back.

"Azula sit down and stop glaring" I said sitting at an open air cafe. "Do not tell me what to do" she said sourly. "Azula I don't know what your problem is I broke you out of prison and you have not said a single thank you" I shouted alerting everyone to Azula's presence.

"It's Azula, run for your lives" the citizens called. Azula looked at me smirking. "Ugh come on before they summon earth benders" I said in disgust. I may have a crush on Azula but that doesn't stop her from annoying me, I thought.

"Stop in the name of the earth king" A group of five Earthbenders called. Azula kept walking towards them. I watched waiting for her to use the bow and arrows but she simply walked past the five man squad.

"That's it, bend to kill" The leader shouted sending spikes to Azula. I moved into the spirit world and back out so that I was between the spikes and Azula. "That's rude" I scolded after destroying every spike with lightning.

I knocked out all the guards before they could reply. Silently and safely. "Good now I know I can trust you" Azula said. The tone she used wasn't cold and uninviting but it wasn't strictly nice. It was more of an apology.

"Azula you could already trust me because I broke you out of prison" I said exasperated. "Maybe but now I want my breakfast and theatre trip" Azula said relaxing a little. I nodded and started the walk to the next village.

"So Azula what's your favourite colour?" I asked happily.

"Blue" she answered curtly.

"Favourite hobby?" I continued.

"Reading"

"Boyfriend?"

"No" Azula said deathly ending the conversation.

The next town over was a lot busier then the last. We slipped into a small cafe and had breakfast. "I don't know why you said you couldn't trust me since we've been sleeping in the same area for the last few days" I said breaking my bread.

"Pervert but I want to know more about that instant movement" Azula said eating some bread. "It's simple, I move into the spirit world and out into wherever I want" I explained.

"Why didn't we use that to get to the palace?" Azula asked accusingly.

"I had to know wherever I could trust you" I said rubbing the back of my head. "So you mean I slept with you just because you wanted to know whether you could trust me?" Azula said questioningly.

"Yep but don't act like you didn't like it, if we'd been together for longer we would have got it on last night" I said teasingly. "We are not together but you have a point it is nice having a personal heat source" Azula said finishing her breakfast.

"Asshole" I said offended.

"Anyways" she said standing up and dragging me out the cafe. "Oh yeah the play" I said looking sorrowfully at my left over bread.

"You can pick" Azula said trying to take no interest. "Ok we're watching the princess who has no friends" I said buying the tickets. Azula growled but still followed me into the theatre.

After the six hour play and the lunch and shopping Azula wanted we returned to the camp site. "Did you like the play?" I asked curiously. If she liked it, I'd take her back on a date sometime. "A princess would never bow to the requests of her friends let alone the peasants she controls" Azula said laughing mockingly.

Guess not I thought to myself. I set up the tent and began to write in my diary as Azula bathed in the river. "Ok you can go have a shower now" Azula said drying her hair by shaking it. I nodded and went to shower. The water wasn't as cold as normal and it may have been bearable if it wasn't windy.

I bathed and walked back to the tents. "You really hate me don't you?" Azula said looking up from my diary. "Azula I do not hate you, I simply find your tone in talking to me tiresome" I said comfortingly.

"So why do you put up with my weak and selfish self?" Azula said quietly. "I guess I just feel in touch with you since I never had a supportive family apart from Aang and even he didn't have the problems I did" I confessed blushing.

"I know family sucks" Azula said kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. "Azula did you just kiss me and hug me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm showing caring since you're my jailer now" she whispered.

"I'm not your jailer I'm your closest ally" I whispered back.

"You're my warm ally" she said hugging tighter. "Azula I'm tired" I said sadly. "It's ok we can go bed now" Azula said letting go of me and moving into the tent. I sighed, undressed down to my boxers and followed Azula into the tent.

I blushed as I noticed Azula had new lingerie on. "New underwear?" I asked shyly. "Yes now stop blushing" Azula said blushing herself. "So I take it you don't want to be warm?" I asked teasingly. "I'm cold and want some singing" Azula said innocently. I began to warm my skin up as I pushed against Azula. "As you say"

Red One

Konvict

Gaga

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush.

Start to rush babe.

A dizzy twister dance

Can't find my drink or man.

Where are my keys, I lost my phone.

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

[Chorus:]

Just dance. Gonna be okay.

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance. Spin that record babe.

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance. Gonna be okay.

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.

Control your poison babe

Roses with thorns they say.

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

[Chorus]

[Colby O'Donis]

When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call

I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah

Shorty i can see that you got so much energy

The way you twirling up them hips round and round

There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

[Chorus]

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle

I got it, just stay close enough to get it

Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it

Spend the last dough

(I got it)

In your Pocko

(I got it)

[Chorus]

A/N: I'm really sorry, I have school now but you all should still be getting reviews


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning I decided we'd teleport to ba sing se instead. Azula was still asleep so I waited, watching her sleep in my arms. I could feel all her curves pushing against me. "Mozart you need to control your heart beat or that blind earth bender will see us from the fire nation capital before we even touch ba sing se." she chided gently.

Azula must be warming to me I thought. I smiled and said "Have a shower and get dressed, today we reach ba sing se" She left my arms and crawled out of the tent.

I crossed my legs and started meditate almost instantly I had moved into the sprit world and back into the physical world but instead of landing in the tent I was outside the tent. I packed everything and waited for Azula to return.

When she returned, I left to bathe and dress. After I returned I saw Azula sitting on the rolled up tent clutching my bow. "Ready Azula?" I asked. She smirked "Always" I picked up the bags and tent. "Azula come here" She walked over and once she was near me I pulled her into a hug. Then I began to teleport.

We moved into the spirit world and moved out within seconds, we were inside the walls of ba sing se. We stood there for a few seconds holding each other.

Citizens walked by as if nothing happened. I had just helped the worlds second biggest criminal out of jail. Of course I am the bigger criminal now. We broke apart reluctantly and began to find Azula's uncles tea shop.

We asked for direction and once we had found it, we entered and ordered some jasmine tea for azula and some mango tea for myself with the specific order that Iroh brings the order out. We waited for a while talking to each other about how to go about telling Iroh.

Once Iroh had reached us, I told him "Iroh take a seat" I gestured to the one opposite me alongside Azula. "What brings you to my tea shop? And may I ask where are you from?" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm here to tell you I broke your niece out of prison and she is sitting next to you. You may ask me and if you asked I would answer with I am an air nomad" Iroh smiled at both revelations. He pulled Azula into a hug and said "I'm so happy" Azula ducked out of the hug and glared at the old man.

I sipped half my tea and waved it at Azula. She stopped glaring at Iroh and took it gently. She then handed me her cup of tea. I sipped the jasmine tea waiting for Azula to talk. I looked expectantly at her for a while before she took the hint. "Uncle may we stay here tonight?" she asked politely.

"Azula there is no need for formalities nor is there a need to ask, you are my niece after all. However you both will need to work here for the amount of nights you stay" I bristled, Azula and work is bad, work and I is a tragedy. We both nodded. "Good, Mei this table is free!" He shouted to the waitress.

I looked at Azula worriedly. "What?" she asked coldly. I sighed and sipped my tea. "Azula he's your uncle, be grateful you have some family left." Azula laughed. "Grateful of what? He's a tea shop owner" she jeered.

"Azula I have no family" I stood to leave. "I would give anything to have anyone who cares for me" I turned and walked towards the kitchen.

The waitress batted her eye lashes at me but I didn't care. I just had a fight with Azula and I felt like dying. It felt like I had a hole in my stomach. "Love problems young one?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not in love with anyone" I denied.

"I never said you were, love means a lot of things caring is one of them." I simply looked away. "You and Azula are a lot alike, you both have a coloured fire and can bend lightening well." I glared at the old man, how did he know about me?

"I read my grandfathers journal when I was crown prince. He wrote a lot about you and even said you'd be a king without a crown."

I nodded not saying anything once more. "Azula unlike you however needs someone to be with her and help her through everything, I sadly have to admit I have never been there for Azula and neither has anyone else" I sighed and started to walk back to Azula.

I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry too" she whispered back. "What for?" I asked quietly.

"The same reason as you" she replied. We held each other for a while until Iroh came out and said "I've got a choice for both of you, either you work everyday and stay here for a week or you do light work and stay here for two nights."

We didn't move from each others grasp and replied "Light work"


	16. Chapter 15

Iroh led us to two rooms opposite each other. "I take it this arrangement is fine?" He asked innocently. Azula and I blushed before nodding. "Well good night then" He said before walking back down the stairs. We exchanged good nights before walking into our rooms.

The room was bare and only had a bed and a closet. It also seemed to lack any heating what so ever. I unpacked, undressed and tried to get some sleep. I felt as though there was something missing, a warmth that needed to be there.

I got up and opened the door. I checked for any witnesses before I walked into Azula's room. To my surprise Azula was asleep already. I shook her awake. "Azula do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" I whispered. She smiled and pulled me under the covers. We both fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning Iroh came in and saw us both half naked. He didn't look angry but he did say "I'll have to tell Zuko about this unless someone wants to do some errands for me" He said slowly. I glared, trying to break down his will. It didn't work. "How about we play a card game? Who ever wins gets to decide who works and who doesn't." I offered. Iroh nodded and Azula did too.

I retrieved my cards and dealt them out. "Highest combined score wins" I looked at my cards and paled. I had all four ace's. Iroh smiled and said "I think I've won" He revealed all four 10's. Azula laughed and said "No I've won." She laid her cards down and revealed a king, a queen, a jack and a joker. A royal flush.

"I think Iroh won't be telling Zuko who I spend my nights with or the fact I'm out of prison and I think Mozart will be, mmh what should I make you do?" I glared at Azula. "I was joking, we are going back to bed and sleeping whilst Iroh will make us some tea for when we wake up. Then later we'll go to the fire nation capital" I breathed a sigh of relief. Manual work was so tiring.

Iroh smiled, nodded and left. As you wish Azula" I said pulling her back into the bed. "I'm beginning to really like doing this" she remarked pushing her head into my bare chest. "Of course you do, I'm like a personal heater"

She laughed and said "That's not what I meant" she leaned in and kissed me deeply. Fire works went off in my mind. After a few minutes Azula pulled away for air. "I'm so sor—" I pressed my lips against hers to silence her. "Azula don't be sorry, I'm yours"

We spent the next few minutes kissing until Azula put her hands on my underwear. "Azula we can't do that" I said grabbing her hands. She nodded and kissed me quickly to apologise.

I pulled her back for a longer kiss but Iroh walked in the second we started kissing. "Ah I see you two are happy now" We glared at the old man urging him to leave. He placed the tea and breakfast on the bed side table and left.

Azula moved towards the breakfast but I moved her hand away. Moving her on to my lap, I started to feed her some salted tuna. She looked at me after taking the spoonful and said "We are only doing this in private" I agreed taking a sip of some mango tea. When I had fed Azula half of the fish and half the fruit, Azula took the spoon. "My turn" she said smiling.

She fed me until Iroh walked back in. Azula got up and walked over to the old man. Holding a blue ball of fire she said "Tell anyone about anything and your permit to life is void"

He smiled and said "Look at your hand" Azula gasped and put the fire out. Iroh turned and left. "Azula you have your bending back!" I congratulated.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She blushed noticing our immodest state. We were after all both in underwear. "There's a shower at the end of the corridor!" Iroh shouted from the stairs. I looked at Azula and asked "Do you want to go first or shall I?" Azula laughed.

"I'll go first" She pulled away, kissed me once more and left the room.

I began to meditate and moved into the spirit world unintentionally. Tui was standing in front of me. "I'm glad you've found love little brother!" She said pulling me into a hug. "Plus she's so pretty too! I'm surprised you two didn't make a baby this morning" I blushed but didn't pull away. "Tui why am I here?" I asked.

Tui sighed. "I wanted to warn you, the avatar's job is to keep the world safe whilst your job is to help Azula. If his job conflicts with yours, he will kill Azula" I nodded. If it came to that I would never let Aang do it. "I'm glad you've fallen in love, you might've stayed an emo child for the rest of your life." she laughed.

"I don't know what you've been smoking but I'm still that emo child"

She laughed and replied "Maybe you are. The last bit of advice I can give you is that you and Azula need to change your hair colour and eye colours to avoid fire nation capture." I nodded.

San had taught me how to do it. "Ok that's all little brother but if you hurt Azula or even get her hurt, I'll hurt you" I gasped dramatically.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind" I said sarcastically.

We exchanged goodbyes and I returned to earth to see Azula waiting for me. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Spirit world" she nodded and gestured me to go take a shower.

I thought about Tui's words, If the avatars job conflicts with yours he will kill Azula. It repeated itself over and over and over in my head. I wouldn't let Azula die.

"Mozart are you ok?" I heard Azula

"Yeah I am wait a minute" I jumped out the shower and got dressed. My black suit was starting to annoy me with its tightness, I'd make a new costume when I was in the fire nation. I opened the door to see Azula in the same black suit but making it look as if it was meant to fit her instead of me. "Mozart stop staring"

I glared at her teasing tone but took her hand and ran into my assigned room. "Azula we need to change our hair colour and eye colour"

"How?" She asked.

"I can do it with lightning watch" I changed my hair colour to electric blue and my eye colour to a vibrant purple. "Can I choose the colours?" she asked. "Yes of course" I said smiling.

"I want the same as you" she said kissing me quickly. I took her hand and pulsed a two low voltage low current lightning bolts inside her, one for her eyes the other for her hair. They changed within seconds. I pulled her over to the mirror in the closet. " Good enough?" I said smiling.

She nodded and started to pick up the tt. "We don't need the tent anymore since we can just teleport" I told her. She dropped it and started to pack the bow and arrows into the bag alongside my cards and diary. "Ok lets go see my brother"


	17. Chapter 16

We embraced and moved into the spirit world and back out to the fire palace. We were sitting in a dining room with a piano. I gestured to the dazed servant to fetch the fire lord and his friends. I took Azula's hand and led her to a piano. "Sing for me Azula?"

She started to sing as I played.

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh

I'd give anything again to be your baby doll

This time I'm not leaving without you

You said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

It's been two years since I let you go,

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll

Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold

With a guitar humming and no clothes

This time I'm not leaving without you

Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

You and I

You, you and I

You, you and I

You, you and I, I

You and I

You, you and I

Oh yeah!

I'd rather die

Without you and I

C'mon!

Put your drinks up!

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent

'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven

There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase

Six whole years

I'm a New York woman, born to run you down

So have my lipstick all over your face

Something, something about just knowing when it's right

So put your drinks up for Nebraska

For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I

You, you and I

Baby, I rather die!

Without you and I

You and I

You, you and I

Nebraska, I rather die

Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you.

Just as we ended, several people burst in, armed with their respective elements. Before I could move several balls of fire and water flew Azula's way. I bent fire to counter the water and water to counter the fire. Then the second line of attack started. Rocks and blasts of air were bent at me. I blew up the rocks with lightning and lit the air on fire. "Enough" I said angrily.

Azula saw Zuko firing up a lightning bolt and started to get ready to redirect it. Instead I froze Zuko in the middle of his stance and let the harmless lightning shock him for a few seconds. "I said enough, next person to shoot any thing at me dies now sit at the table opposite Azula." I said coldly. After unfreezing Zuko, I sat at the table alongside Azula.

"First things first, how are you Aang?" I asked grasping Azula's hand. Aang looked at me curiously and then jumped trying to hug me. I let him relunctantly but asked "Where's my cat Artemis?"

Aang looked up and said "He's with Appa right now"

"Good now let go of me and introduce everyone" he quickly let go and started. "This is Sokka"

"Hi"

"The warrior who can't bend"

Sokka seemed to get angry but I gestured Aang to continue.

"This is his girlfriend Suki" Aang introduced."Ah a kyoshi warrior, your team are owed a fight"

"Bring it on" Suki said.

"Gladly" Aang took this as a signal to continue. "This is my girlfriend Katara" he said giving her a kiss.

"Oh god she's the one who hates my guts?" I said to Aang.

"Yes yes she is" Aang confirmed. "This is Toph"

"The blind earth bender?" I asked

"How do you know?" she replied.

"Azula told me" I said.

"I see" she replied.

"Or rather you don't" I said teasingly.

Everyone instantly turned to look at Toph as if expecting something to happen but she simply laughed "I'll give that one to you"

"These two are Mai and Zuko the royal family" I instantly saddened, this is what I'd marry into? "Thanks Aang that was very helpful but I didn't come here to make friends. Azula is now under the jurisdiction and protection of the last air nomad." Aang sighed knowing he couldn't do anything against this. "What?!" Zuko asked. "You break into my palace and take my sister as a war trophy?" Azula instantly came to life and glared at Zuko.

"I was thinking more along the lines of girlfriend but I guess war trophy is the official term, now aren't you gonna order me some breakfast before I take away your birthright using the most copied text in the fire nation as evidence" I asked coldly. Zuko stood up and went straight to the kitchen.

"You can take away his birthright?" Katara asked. "No but it's nice to see him care about the fire nation so much" I replied.

"You're lying, you can but you just wanted to see him get angry like he did when you told him Azula was your girlfriend" Toph said mockingly. "Since when did you two go out?" Aang asked innocently. I blushed as Azula said "This morning" I grasped Azula's hand tighter instinctively.

After a few moments of silence, Sokka said "So have you two done it?" I blushed and glared at him.

"No of course not!" I shouted at him.

"He's telling the truth" Toph added.

"Just checking, Zuko would explode if they did" Sokka explained.

It took a few seconds before we all were laughing even Azula and Mai. "Aren't you glad now?" I whispered to Azula. She replied with a quick kiss. I smiled but then Zuko walked back in with several servants carrying plates.

"There's your food!" he shouted returning to his seat. "Hey guess what Zuko?" Sokka said.

"What?" Zuko replied.

"Azula's pregnant." Sokka lied

"What!" Zuko had hit boiling point. He whipped several balls of fire at me but none had found their target as I danced between them whilst laughing. "Sokka that's a good one" I said praising him. Zuko took the hint and sat back down.

I looked at my food and saw only vegetables. "Zuko what is this?" I asked coldly. "It's air nomad food" he replied. "Yes it is so why —" I was interrupted by Azula force feeding me some fish. "Leave my brother to me" She whispered. I nodded and waited for my next spoonful.

Zuko looked at me in disgust. Whilst Mai simply smiled and tried to get Zuko to pay attention to her. Suki and Katara looked at us as if he were only small babies whilst Toph, Sokka and Aang were trying to mind their own business.

By the end of the lunch hour (breakfast for me and Azula), Azula led me to a room on the highest floor. "This used to be my bedroom" she explained pulling me over to the window. "From here I'd watch Zuko and mother play in the duck pond there and Iroh and Lu ten argue over there."

I grasped her tighter and said "Azula it's ok, everyone has family problems" She nodded and then smiled. "I think we were interrupted this morning." I smiled and pressed my lips against hers passionately.

After a few hours of kissing, we were both hot, sweaty and tired but still fully clothed. Aang walked in and asked "Don't you want to see Artemis?" I brightened and pulled Azula up. "Yes yes I do, lead the way" we followed Aang out of the palace and into a make shift stable. In the stable was Appa, a winged lemur and Artemis.

Once I entered, Artemis leapt up to greet me. "I've missed you so much" I said cuddling him. "This is Azula ok?" He leapt into Azula's arms and meowed. At once he fell asleep. "I think he likes me" Azula whispered. "I know he likes you" I whispered back. Azula put him beside Appa on a bed of hay.

Appa took this as an opportunity to lick me. "Appa why? I know you love me more then Aang but ew!" I said disgusted."Haha very funny" Aang said sarcastically. The night started to draw in so we returned to the dining room to eat supper. When we got there everyone else was already seated and talking amongst each other. Aang took a seat next to Katara whilst me and Azula sat at the opposite end of the table to everyone else.

"We are not feeding each other again" Azula said.

"Why not?" I asked whining.

"Because I said so" she replied. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. She shuddered and pulled me closer. "That won't work" she said pushing me back. "It wasn't meant to Azula, I wanted you to know I loved you from the first night we spent together." I whispered to her. Putting my head on her shoulders. "I love you too Mozart." she said leaning in for a kiss. "Oogies!" Sokka shouted spoiling the mood. I looked up and saw Sokka and Zuko glaring at me.

"I don't know why either of you care since both of you and your partners are not going to get much sleep tonight." I revealed coldly. Sokka and Zuko immediately blushed with everyone else laughing. After everyone stopped Toph started. "Looks like Mozart is hiding something, maybe it's the fact they've already slept in the same bed"

Now it was my turn to blush. Zuko looked like he would kill me. "Zuko we've only slept together, we haven't done anything like what you and that traitor Mai do" Azula said distantly.

Everyone bristled at this. I hugged Azula closer and simply said "Yeah Zuko!" Earning his glare. I thought about of how best to get Azula to let go of her past. The servants brought in the food and surprisingly Azula got up, sat on my lap and fed me some fish. I smiled taking the spoonful.


	18. Chapter 17

Mozart chapter 17

Once Azula finished feeding me, I returned the favour and fed her too. We drank each others tea and started to make our way to Azula's bedroom. "Mozart" Aang called. I gestured for Azula to go on.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was in the spirit world"

"Oh ok"

"So where did you meet Katara?"

"She broke me out of an iceberg"

"How did you get inside?"

"A storm forced me and Appa under the sea and somehow ice formed and we were trapped there for 100 years, how did you meet Azula?"

"When I exited the sprit world I arrived in her cell and it went on from there" I told only Aang the basics maybe I would tell him the truth one day.

"So have you had the talk yet?" I laughed and said "No I've been in the spirit world"

Aang paled. "Great now I have to listen to Zuko or Sokka explain it"

I laughed. "That's your problem Aang"

"Where are you going to learn it?"

"Spirit world" I answered mockingly.

"When?" he asked curiously.

"Now" with that I disappeared into thin air.

I found myself in my old room once more. It had a more feminine feel to it now. Tui was sitting at the desk. I tiptoed over to her and shook her. "Mozart you shouldn't scare me like that but it's nice to see you" Tui greeted. "Tui I need you to give me the talk" Tui smiled and pulled me over to the bed. "Are you ready? Cause this will blow your mind" I nodded cautiously.

Two hours later I returned to earth and was filled with information. Aang was waiting for me and asked "What did you learn?"

"Nothing I will ever repeat now goodnight" I walked into Azula's room and undressed. "What took you so long?" Azula asked.

"The sprits gave me the talk" I confessed. Azula pulled me into a hug and started stroking my back. "What did they teach you about? Men or women?"

"Both with detailed monthly cycle conditions" I blushed.

"Don't worry you won't need to use any of it until you're ready" I started to get worried by this. "Are you ready?" I asked. Azula sighed. "No not yet but when you are I will be" I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Azula"

"I love you too Mozart" She pulled me back into a kiss and pushed me back onto the bed. We spent an hour kissing, by the end Azula was straddling my waist. "Time for bed?" Azula asked. "Yes you won" I conceded.

I flipped her so I was on top but not putting all my weight on her. "Time for bed" I repeated. I tried to get off her but she flipped me so she was back on top. "Azula" I whined.

"I love you" she said, kissing me. I pulled her into a hug. "Good night Mozart" Azula said.

"Good night honey b" I replied.

"What did you just call me?" Azula asked. "I called you honey b" I said looking down at her. She pulled herself up and kissed me deeply. "I love you" she said once she pulled away.

"Azula why don't you sing more often?" I asked.

"My mother and father never wanted to listen to me sing so I always kept it to myself" I saw she was sad and hugged her tightly. "Azula let's go" I pulled her up and out of her room. We walked down to the dining room and I sat down on the piano. Azula walked over and pushed me to give her some space. I pulled her onto my lap and started playing. Azula also started singing.

Leave the coffin open when I go

Leave my pearls and lipstick on so everybody knows

Pretty will be the photograph I leave

Laying down on famous knives so everybody sees

Bleach out all all the dark

I'll swallow each peroxide shot

Someone I'll know could love and save me from myself

Maybe I'll just clean the shit off of these fancy shoes

I'll be a Princess Die and die with you

[Chorus]

I wish that I was strong

I wish that I was wrong

I wish that I could cope

But I took pills and left a note

I'm hungry from an anorexic heart

I've been trying to tell you how I feel

But was never very smart

I'm wrapped in silks made for Egyptian queens

I'll do it in the swimming pool

So everybody sees

Bleach out all the dark

I'll swallow each peroxide shot

Volumes I know will love and save me from myself

Maybe I'll just keep clean the shit off of these fancy shoes

I'll be a Princess Die and die with you

Princess die

I want to see her cry

Princess die

Princess die

We want to watch her cry

Princess die

[Chorus]

I wish that I was strong

I wish that I was wrong

I wish that I could cope

But I took pills and left a note

[Bridge]

But I took pills and left a note

I wish that I could go in my rich boyfriend's limo

Right after he proposed with a 16-carat stone wrapped in rose gold

With the paparazzi all swarming around

In my Louis Vuiton white buttoned down

Oh it's not that deep

So bob your head for another dead blonde

Who's real prince is in heaven

She just wants to sleep

The final act of life will be my own hands to do,

I'll be a Princess Die and die with you

Applaud. Pour Vous. [To you]

"Azula I love you and I'll die with you" I cried seeing her cry at the end. "Thank you Mozart, you're the only person I trust completely even though I met you a week ago you've changed my life and" Azula started sobbing heavily.

"Azula I trust you so much" I held her closer looking into her eyes. "I promise I'll never leave you" I continued. Azula leaned in and kissed me. We fell from the chair and kissed till we both felt tipsy from each others love.


	19. Chapter 18

Mozart chapter 18

In the morning we woke up surrounded by Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Suki and Mai. I looked up blinking from the sunlight. "Why is everyone in our room?" I asked slowly. "Because you're not in your room and you're half naked" Sokka answered innocently. "Plus Aang told us you had the talk with the spirits yesterday" Toph continued.

I blushed and replied "We didn't do anything like that and even if we did its none of your business"  
"It's most certainly mine since you have to ask me to marry Azula" I glared at Zuko for saying that.

"Azula wake up I have something to ask you" she stirred as I shook her gently. "Yes Mozart?" she asked innocently. "If I wanted to marry you would I need to ask Zuko first? " Azula looked up at me.

"First you ask me then you go and ask my father but even if he says no I'd still marry you but that's a problem for that day, what I want to know is how the blind little earth bender knew we slept together before today" everyone turned to look at Toph.

She blushed and said "Iroh sent a letter to me, telling me Azula and Mozart are sleeping together" Azula growled lightly. She was going to kill that old man if I didn't stop her.

"Iroh really can't promise anything to save his life" I said shaking my head. "Since he failed his bet you have to take it up" Azula said. I glared at her wishing her to change her mind.

"That won't work a second time, you have to go clothes shopping with Mai today" I frowned and looked apologetically at Mai. "I can't do it seeing as I'm too well known now" Mai said quietly. "I'll go with you" Sokka said enthusiastically. I looked at Aang begging for him to say something. It's not that I don't like Sokka it's just I fear he'd give me the talk again.

"Katara will go with you, then you can exchange water bending techniques and talk about the old southern water tribe." I smiled and said "Done" before anyone could argue. I picked up Azula bridal style and surfed out of the room on a board of water.

"Mozart what age would you get married?" Azula asked. "Even if I dont ever get married you should know I'll always love you like we are married" I answered.

After a while, I dressed in my tight black suit and went with Katara to buy some new clothes. She took me to all the high streets of the fire nation capital but at the end of the day we did not buy a single outfit for me.

"I don't know why you said no to that last shop" she remarked. I glared at her. "It was too preppy and happy with colours." Katara sighed. "You might as well make your own" she said. I thought about what she said. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Katara that's a great idea" I grabbed her hand and ran towards a store selling formal wear. Then a store selling coloured fabrics and then a store selling casual trousers.

I bought a white blazer, green velvet, yellow velvet, black velvet, black trousers and a black t shirt. I sewed the fabrics along with the white blazer to make a white coat with a green pocket and a yellow pocket. It has a black lace around the edges of it and big oversized buttons.

I looked over to Katara and asked "How do I look?"  
"If you were Aang I'd kiss you" I smiled. "It's time for you to find a dress for you and maybe some lingerie for Aang too" I said innocently causing her to blush.

After finding a dress for Katara and some lingerie for Aang, we walked back into the palace. Everyone was sitting down to the evening meal when me and Katara both walked in dressed in our new purchases.

"Mozart you look wonderful!" Azula said as she kissed me. It was odd seeing her sit next to her brother. "Katara you look nice too" Aang said rubbing the back of his head. Katara whispered something in his ear causing him to blush before sitting down.

"Azula what did you do today?" I asked. "I spent the day with Zuko and Mai! They showed me what they changed and what they kept the same. And we found you in the memoirs of our great grandfather" I grimaced and looked to Zuko. "What did he write?" Zuko sighed.

"You are owed a particularly large estate which has appreciated over 100 years. It now totals in excess of 1 trillion gold coins however the majority is in rare crystals." Zuko said sadly.

"The fire nation however no longer has the means to pay you due to the use of money during the war therefore you will be given what Zuko can give you but the rest will most likely never be paid to you. Unless you take the crown of course." Azula finished earning the glare of the table.

"I don't want the crown or money but I want the rare crystals" I said. Azula smiled and held out a box for me to take. "I made this for you with some help from the royal jeweller" Azula said proudly. I took the necklace out the box and wrapped it in my hand. Hanging off the white platinum necklace was a three colour sapphire gem the size of an orange.

The outside was clear, the second layer was electric blue and the final layer was black. I was shocked, I had never bought Azula anything and she had created this for me. I wore the necklace and then pulled her into a kiss. I felt her legs buckle and pulled her onto my lap. Her legs were on either side of my chair and we kissed as if no one was around.

"Oogies" Sokka shouted coming in. He came in and sat between Suki and Aang. "Guess what I did today" Sokka continued. I sipped on some tea whilst Toph gestured for him to carry on. "I gave Aang the talk" I choked on my tea and laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, I don't know why you took it so badly and he didn't talk about women, monthly cycles and knowing when and what to do at all" Aang said innocently. Every girl at that table blushed and turned to look at me. "You know when we have our cycles?" They shrieked. I nodded apologetically. "But I'll never tell anyone if that's any consolation." I offered sipping some more tea.

"I'm sure you learnt about the man stuff too right?" Sokka asked.  
"Well of course I was told about hair, sweating, growth in areas, growth in height etc etc" I answered, Sokka nodded approvingly. "It must have been a man to tell you this" He said proudly.

"No it was a woman" I replied instantly shaming him. At that moment a messenger bird came in through the door. Artemis was leading the way for it. I opened the letter curiously, nobody I knew closely was still alive. I read the letter and smiled.

"All of you except Zuko and Mai go get packed, we have to go to the western fire nation. Its discovery time." I said excited. Everyone immediately began to leave but Zuko said "Sleep first go tomorrow"

We all grumbled and walked to our rooms. I carried Azula there on my back and laid her on the bed before I started kissing her. "Mozart" she moaned. "Yes honey b? I asked innocently. "I love you and I want you to be my first" I saddened.

"Azula I'm not ready for that yet but in a few years when I've developed enough then I'll show you a good time" I confessed. Azula smiled. "You always know how to make me feel good but I'll let you keep your innocence for a few more years." she winked. These next few years were going to drive my hormones crazy.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After a night of kissing, Azula and I took a shower, got dressed and packed. I skipped breakfast to find the royal jeweller. "I was wondering whether you could make a pendant like this one?" I asked politely. He smiled and pulled out a near identical one. "That's all?" he asked smugly. I nodded, took the necklace and ran down to the stables where everyone would meet.

When I got there Appa was ready to fly with Azula, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Katara ready to go. I took Azula to the side and kissed her. "Here's my gift to you" I pulled out the similar necklace but instead of a three colour sapphire it was a singular blue ruby. Azula gasped as I put it on her. "I love you" she said.  
"I love you too honey b" I replied

"Honey b?" Toph said laughing.  
"Blind little earth girl if you ever tell anyone I'll make sure you can't tell whether you're standing on hot coals or sand." Azula threatened pulling me past Toph. "Sorry" I whispered to Toph as she walked behind us. "It's fine, Azula always had a temper and a tendency to shoot lightning" Toph replied.

I frowned at her words. "Azula does not have a temper nor does she have a tendency to shoot lightning" I said coldly. "If you say so" Toph replied walking faster past me and Azula.

I put my hand around Azula's waist and smiled at her. Today she was still wearing my full length black stealth suit. It still looked amazing on her. "Mozart stop staring and kiss me already" She said breaking my thoughts. "Is that an order?" I asked teasingly leaning in. "Yes" she said attempting to kiss me. I moved my head to the side and let her kiss my cheek.

"Ah ah ah, maybe when we get on Appa I'll change my mind" I teased.  
"Fine" She murmured and started walking across to Appa. When she got there she said "Avatar help me on to the flying thing." Aang walked over to Azula, exchanged a few words and looked at me apologetically. He then picked up Azula as if she was his bride and jumped on to Appa.

I sighed. Azula really wants to make me jealous. "Everyone lets go" Aang said. We all joined Azula and Aang on Appa and started our travel to the western fire nation. "Mozart we're on Appa" Azula teased. I laughed. "Correction, you're on Appa" I said jumping off of Appa.

"Mozart!" Azula called after me.  
"What?" I asked as I bended a water board to keep me moving. Azula glared and turned away. Sokka, Suki and Toph looked over at us. "First fight?" Suki asked gently.  
"No"  
"Yes" I looked over at Azula in surprise. I felt slightly saddened. I caused a fight just from joking around.

Half way throughout the journey Sokka was getting restless. "Mozart let's play some cards." he whined. I agreed and returned to sitting on Appa. Shuffling and dealing out the cards, I explained the rules. "Highest card total wins, person who wins gets control of all of us for one day" Everyone nodded as I turned over my cards.

Again all ace's. Suki turned over her cards to show a total of 10 . Sokka turned his cards over to show a total of 20. Toph turned over a total of 25. Azula shocked everyone and turned over all four kings totalling 48.

"All of you make sure Mozart and I have nothing to do tomorrow, Mozart you are to do whatever I say for tomorrow. Understand?" We all nodded. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Once we reached the western fire nation we found a hotel and booked 4 rooms. Aang and Katara, Sokka and Suki and Azula and I were all sharing with Toph having a room by herself. We began to move to our rooms when Azula said "So why are we here?" I laughed and began to push her to our room. "I'll tell you when we're alone" I whispered to her.

Once we were alone in our room and undressed, Azula was still giving me the silent treatment. "Azula why are you angry at me?" I asked innocently."Because you made it look like you were going to die" she replied coldly. I pulled her into a hug regardless of her trying to push me away.

"So you were worried?" I asked.  
"Yes" She mumbled. "I don't like feeling worried, I've never felt that before" She continued.  
"Azula if you were worried, it shows you care about me" I explained. Azula looked up at me. "Really? " she asked. "Yes if you weren't worried, I'd be slightly concerned about you" I answered.

Azula nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. "I win" She said. I smiled and kissed her back. I flipped her so I was on top. We kissed deeply and passionately. Azula wrapped her legs around my waist, arched her back and moaned. Her hands moved towards my underwear and attempted to pull them down.

"Azula" I gasped. She let go as if I electrocuted her. "I'm sorry" she said quietly. "I know you are, it's ok for you to want that and one day we will but for now it's kissing, hugging and holding hands" I soothed.

"Ok" she smiled giving me a quick kiss. "Great I'm going to the spirit world quickly don't wait up" I told her before disappearing. As usual Tui was waiting for me. "Mozart you pervert" she scolded slapping the back of my head.

"It's nice to see you too, Tui" I replied dryly moving towards her for a hug. "I'm sorry it's just that you have a big problem right now that will test yours and Aang's resolve." I nodded.  
"A family reunion is always hard" I stated her. "Yes but a potential problem is here" She explained.

"A potential rebellion?"  
"Yes it's too well designed, its as if it was purposefully designed to start a war." She answered.

I nodded and sighed. "Tui I'm scared" I confessed. "Of what?" Tui asked stroking the back of my head. "I don't want to get Azula hurt" I answered.  
"Don't worry, Azula is the second best lightening bender around and the second best fire bender after Iroh retired. She's capable enough to survive without you" Tui said.

"Ok" I said slightly happier.  
"There's the emo brother I know and love. Now what did you do to your hair and eye colour? I said disguise not stand out." She criticised.  
"Tui it's fine, I like having blue hair."  
"And this necklace?" she asked holding it. "I love it" I said taking it back and disappearing back into my and Azula's hotel room.

Azula was reading on the bed. I walked over to her put the book on a table and kissed her deeply. "I love you" I told her.  
"I love you too, now get some sleep" she said. "Sing first" I asked. Azula laughed. "It's your turn to sing me to sleep." I began to sing reluctantly.

That's M-O-N-E-Y, so sexy, I

Damn I love the Jag, the jet and the mansion  
Oh yea  
And I enjoy the gifts and trips to the islands  
Oh yea

It's good to live expensive you know it but  
My knees get weak, intensive

[Chorus]  
When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
When I'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

That's M-O-N-E-Y, so sexy, I  
That's money honey

Damn I'd love a boat by the beach on the west coast  
Oh yea  
And I'd enjoy some fine champagne while my girls toast  
Oh yea

Its good to live expensive you know it but  
My knees get weak, intensive

[Chorus]

You know I appreciate the finer things  
But it's not what makes me happiest baby  
{I can do without it babe}  
Your tender loving's more than I can handle  
Never burn out this candle baby, baby

[Chorus x3]


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the morning we all sat around a circular table in the hotels dining room. "So why are we here?" Azula asked impatiently. I smiled.  
"There is a revolution being started in the town over. It is a small town with large land assets belonging to the fire lord with many rare minerals but it hasn't experienced any growth. It isn't even on the map. The citizens want to rebel against the fire lord therefore I have declared myself lord of the town and owner of the area around it" I said nonchalantly.

Azula smiled. "That was a horrible thing to do to Zuko and you can legally do it too" She said still smiling. "I had to" I replied.  
"So why are we here?" Sokka asked.  
"I need a form of protection in case things get ugly" I answered.  
"They got ugly when you came here" Toph swiped. "Toph you can't tell what ugly looks like honey" I leaned over squeezing her cheeks.

"Get off of me and don't call me honey like I'm ten years younger then you, go call Azula honey b again" she retorted. I blushed immediately and grabbed Azula's hands stopping them from burning Toph. "So when do we leave?" Aang said seriously.  
"After breakfast" I replied.

"No camping?" Sokka and Suki asked. "No why would I do that when we can just get Appa?" I replied.  
"But camping is fun" Sokka complained. "Don't worry we might camp on the way back, now wait here I'm going to prepare some things." I said but before I could stand fully upright Azula pulled me back.

"No you haven't eaten a single meal since breakfast yesterday, I'll go do what you want" She said with no doubt in her voice. I sighed.  
"Forger a note from Zuko, saying I am designated as a lord of the town and that I am responsible for its well being from now on" I said dejectedly. She gave me a kiss and walked off.

"So Toph how's your bending academy?" Aang asked.  
"Toph teaches?!" I asked.  
"Yeah, I taught Aang earthbending before and I'm teaching a group of a hundred earthbending now" She said icily. "You're not a teaching type" I replied. Toph simply glared and turned back to Aang.

"They're fine but they need to be more dedicated." I thought about what to do to the small town to make it bigger. I could start a business there or find a rare flower there. "Mozart!" Aang shouted.  
"What?" I simply asked quietly.  
"Why don't you teach water bending?" He asked innocently as the servants brought the food in.

"The world doesn't need me to teach water bending when they have Katara." I said causing Katara to blush. "Aw thank you Mozart that's very cute of you" She cooed.

"Katara I am not cute" I said taking the plate of smoked fire fish to me and Azula's room. "I brought you some breakfast honey b" I said walking in. "I'm finished with the letter" She said dressed in blue lingerie.

I walked over to the bed and let Azula sit on my lap. I fed her half the fish and gave her the fork to return the favour. At that moment, Aang walked in. "Mozart we need to go" He said trying to avoid looking at Azula. "Aang it's ok if you look at Azula I won't get jealous or angry." I told him calmly.

He nodded looked up once and walked out the room. Before I could speak Azula stuffed the entire fish in my mouth and said "Chew as I get dressed"

I chewed whilst Azula put on my or rather her black stealth suit. It hugged her figure as much as ever. "Azula have you grown?" I asked gesturing to her cleavage and nodded blushing. "Azula it's fine if you did but you might want to tell me so I can go get you a new outfit" I said hugging her.

"You can get me one later." Azula said. "But I'm still wearing this one when we're alone" she teased. I moaned as she kissed my neck. "Azula you're so weird, sometimes you're shy and sometimes you're a tease" I moaned taking her lips away from my neck. "Its only for you" she whispered. "I know but we have to hurry other wise Aang will leave us" I whispered back whilst picking her up.

We exited the door and jumped out of the hallway window. To our surprise Aang was already waiting for us next to where we landed. "You two are starting to get annoyingly late" he scolded. I shrugged and let Azula down. "You and Katara were like this according to Sokka plus you two have probably done a lot more then Azula and I." I replied.

Sokka coughed and began to climb onto Appa. Katara blushed and pulled Aang away before he said something he would regret whilst Toph was already on Appa. "Me and Azula are going there first ok? We'll call for you soon" I said pulling Azula into a hug. As soon as everyone nodded, we traveled into the spirit world. Before I could travel out, I saw Tui in front of me.

"Hello little brother" She said happily.  
"How much do you know?" I asked suspiciously. "I know how sweet you were this morning with Azula in her lingerie" I blushed.  
"I love making you blush it's so easy, so Azula how are you?" Tui asked kindly.

"I'm fine but who are you?" she answered coldly. "I am Mozart's mentor and sister but I used to be the moon sprit." Tui answered happily. Azula shook her head. She looked at me expectantly. "I think we should go now" I said to Tui but she shook her head. "Not before I give you some information"

An hour later we were in the unmapped town. I looked around and saw a well developed town. It had marble buildings, water flowing openly through the town entrance and a coast at the end of its river.

"You" A guard said pointing to me and Azula. "What are you doing here?" The guard asked.  
"On behalf of the fire lord, I am the lord of this town and the surrounding area." I said presenting the papers.  
"Ah we've been waiting for you for many years." The guard said smiling.

He let us pass and pointed us towards the large tower. "That is where you'll see our mayor. She'll help you" The guard directed. We nodded and ran towards the tower. When we reached it, we were confronted by several more guards.

"What is your purpose?" The guard that seemed to be the leader asked.  
"The fire lord blah blah blah" I said lazily as I push past him waving the fake royal letter. We entered what seemed to be a conference room. There was an old woman sitting in the middle.

"So Azula who do you think that fine lady is? I said teasingly. She saddened.  
"That's my mother" She whispered.  
"That's your mother?!" I shouted alerting everyone to our presence.  
"Yes I am fire lady Ursa and I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off my daughter." She said glaring.

I glared back and said "Azula you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to"  
Azula laughed. "Zuko and mother are going to get along very well, they both hate you from your first 5 words." She said. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "We could always run away together." I offered. Ursa screamed.

"I forbid it! How dare you try to steal my daughter away from me in my presence" Ursa shouted. I simply shrugged. "You were never there for her and you allowed her father to influence her so I'm not stealing, I'm simply taking over Ozai and yours failed parenthood and mixing it with love" I said calmly.

Ursa glared at me. "I will never give you my blessing" Azula and I laughed.  
"We wouldn't ask for your blessing anyway, I'm only here to stop this village from separating from the fire nation" I confessed. Ursa smiled.

"You can't do that without an army and with no maps holding our location it would take months for you to find us." Ursa said confidently.

"I do have an army, it's the army that destroyed your husbands legacy but more importantly I have a signed letter from Zuko to say I am the owner of the surrounding land" I replied. Ursa brightened at mention of Zuko but then returned to glaring.

"If you are in alliance with the avatar and the fire lord, there is nothing I can do to stop you but you still have to convince this council to accept you as the developer of this city" Ursa said icily. I sighed and turned to the council members surrounding Ursa.

I started to change my eye colour rapidly in order to hypnotise them. After they were hypnotised and all agreeing with my lordship I turned to Azula and pulled her out of the tower window. I made a staircase out of water and carried her down them. I shot a singular bolt of lightning into the sky to alert Aang.

"Well Azula I think your mother likes me" I said sarcastically.  
"Well I love you for being hated" she soothed kissing me. Someone coughed behind us. We turned to see Azula's mother.

"I take it you'll be staying with me" She said to Azula. "Why certainly we will Ursa" I said sweetly. Taking Azula by the waist again. "I must protest at your intended intrusion" Ursa said coldly.

"At the moment Ursa you have no power to stop me as when your husband exiled you, you lost all of your royal privileges" I said.

"See this is why I love you, You're horrible to all the right people" Azula said leaning in. "Azula I am still your mother, your marriage rights are still owned by me" Ursa said getting frustrated.

"Actually Zuko stripped them from you the first day he met me and I doubt you could defeat Azula let alone me in combat" I said threateningly.

"Then let us find out for certain in ten days at the village court yard" She offered. I nodded and pulled Azula even closer to me. I kissed her, moved behind her and cupped my hands around Azula's cleavage. "Agreed" I said fiercely. Ursa simply turned and walked down the road.

Azula moved my hands away and placed them around her waist. "Do something like that again and I'll take your life before you can blink" She whispered. I shivered and pushed her towards her mother.

When we reached Ursa's house and had been let in, we noticed the amount of dated furniture lying around. "It's a great house isn't it Azula" Ursa said kindly.

Azula simply glared. "Father should've killed you" she said taking me by the arm and walking back out on to the road. She let a bolt of lightning fly into the sky. "Azula I think you should leave your mother to me" I said gently. Azula tried to give me the same look as she had given her mother.

"I can't, that woman was supposed to care for me yet she only cared for Zuko, father is the only one who has ever taken any notice of me" Azula said starting to cry. "I notice you princess die" I said pulling her into a hug.

Aang and the gang arrived a minute later and were visibly annoyed. "You left us!" Sokka shouted at me.  
"You completely left us out the fight" Toph continued. "Zuko's mother is in there" I said silencing them all.

"How is the old lady?" Toph said.  
"She's still young enough to challenge me to an Agni Kai" I conceded.  
"What?!" Aang and Suki shouted.  
"She brought up marriage rights and her owning Azula and I simply said she'd never defeat Azula let alone me and it spiralled out of control" I ranted.

"So do we tell Zuko?" Katara asked.  
"No we show him his mother not the fight" I answered. Toph shrugged.  
"So where do we sleep asshole?" I kicked a rock at the house. "That enough of a direction to you Toph?" I said teasingly. She laughed sarcastically and entered the house.

The rest of us followed. "Ah these are your friends Azula?" Ursa asked kindly. "No" Azula returned coldly creating an air of discontent. I pulled her up the stairs and up to the highest room. I opened the door and put my bag on the bed.

"Azula why did you say that?" I asked sadly. "I don't know it feels odd being friends with people I've tried to kill" She replied. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "One day it will be fine, you'll even be friends with Aang" I said hopefully.

Azula laughed."What's so funny?" I asked, puzzled by her laughter. "You've never been that soppy or optimistic" She said between the laughing fits she was experiencing.

Eventually we returned down stairs to the living room where everyone was convening. "Ah Azula, the avatar was just telling me about your brother." Ursa said kindly. Azula gave her a look that would've killed an army.

"Azula and I are going to take a walk" I announced quickly. Azula stormed out the door and onto the quiet street outside. She jumped on to a roof using her firebending and crossed the city. I kept up with her using my water board.

Eventually she slowed down and entered a bar. "4 bottles of fire whiskey" She ordered coldly. I silently stayed behind her as she received her order. "Hold these" Azula said in the same commanding tone. Again she took off at high speed and found another bar.

"Four bottles of mango wine" she ordered. She received the order and carried them to her mothers house. She led me up to our self assigned bedroom. She undressed and fiddled with my bag then pulling out a deck of cards she said "Today we play differently and don't think of saying no I still own you for another couple of hours." I sighed, tonight was not going to be remembered.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I felt a light kick in my rib. "Mozart what did you and Azula do last night?" Toph giggled. I sat up as a searing pain tore through my head. I groaned and then saw our naked state.

"Azula Azula wake up." I said urgently. After about a minute she moaned and woke up. "What?" she mumbled. "What did we do last night?" I asked. Azula sat up.

"We played strip poker and you kept losing and drinking. I did too and when we were naked I was trying to seduce you but you cuddled me and simply slept." She said confidently.

"So we didn't do it?" I said relieved.  
"No we didn't now earth girl get out I'm naked!" Azula shouted.  
"I'm blind I can't see you naked" she replied happily as she left. I caught Azula looking at me as I got up and walked over to the pile of clothes in the corner.

"See what you like Azula?" I asked without looking at her. "Yes you have a very nice—" Azula was interrupted by the sound of a crash in the kitchen. We dressed and left to see what it was. Ursa and Toph were waiting for us. Toph was looking down guiltily.

"You got my daughter drunk?" Ursa asked. I smiled. "Maybe" I replied.  
"I've had Toph, Aang and Sokka tell me everything you've done since you've been at the palace" she said smugly. I paled, Zuko had just gained a very well informed ally.

"Mother I don't know why you want to take me away from Mozart since I wouldn't be with you at all if it wasn't for him" She said in a sour tone.

"Azula I am your mother you will respect me as much as you respected your father" Ursa replied angrily. She had used all the wrong words"

"Father cared for me far more then you ever have or ever will! I never respected father anyways I took the throne from him." She shouted again dragging me out the house.

I stopped her outside a cafe. "Why are we here?" She said coldly. Today was not a day to mess with Azula. "We are just going to get breakfast like we did when we first broke out" I said rubbing her back. "Fine" She mumbled.

Half way through our breakfast we overheard the word rebellion from a group of passersby. I continued to listen to their conversation.

"There's a rebellion up north, they want the fire nation restored to its natural dominance." One said.  
"Can anyone join?" Another asked.  
"Yes but the leader knows how to read minds so traitors can't join." The first said seriously.

I stood up and pulled Azula towards her mothers house. "You are all going to Zuko" I said to Azula ignoring her protests. "They can read minds so they probably know how to extract memories meaning you all need to go and stop Zuko from being killed" I told her as we stepped through the door to Ursa's house.

"No I won't leave you" Azula said.  
"Why not?" I asked coldly.  
"I'll miss you and I'll worry again" Azula mumbled. I sighed. "Azula you do not have to worry about me, I will return once I crush this rebellion." I said comforting her.

"What's this I hear about a rebellion?" Sokka asked.  
"Call everyone in" I said taking a seat with Azula sitting on my lap with her head resting on my neck. I stroked her back. I was gonna miss her a lot.

Everyone came into the room slowly and gradually. Once they were all seated or at least listening I began. "There is a rebellion happening in the north and since I am the only unknown person in this group, I will infiltrate this organisation." I told them.

"No you won't, tell him why he can't avatar" Azula said angrily.  
"Um you can't go because Azula would miss you" Aang said lamely. Azula scowled at his lack of an argument. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around Azula. "Azula it will be fine, if I can beat the avatar I can definitely crush this rebellion" I whispered. She seemed to believe me but glared a bit.

Hours later everyone including Ursa but without me had mounted Appa and were just starting their journey back to the waving good bye to Azula, I began teleporting north until I saw a small village with quite a few huts.

I walked into the town ready to hypnotise anyone I came across. I went into a shop selling flowers, I looked like the only customer of the day. There was an old man at the checkout, it almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do. Almost.

I walked towards the old man and simply looked deep into his eyes. Changing the colours quickly, he was instantly caught in my spell. "Tell me where to join the rebellion" I commanded. "At the bar ask for the true fire lord when he asks you where is his palace say in the deepest depths of hell" The old man said.

"You shan't remember me ok?" I commanded again. "Ok I won't remember you" The old man feebly answered. I released him from his trance and walked out the store. In the bar it seemed I had walked in on a celebration.

Pushing my way to the front, I looked at the bar owner. "Who is the true fire lord?" I whispered.  
"Where is his palace?" He asked me.  
"In the deepest depths of hell" I answered. The man smiled and pulled me down a long winding staircase in the ground.

"It's nice to see a new recruit" He said. "My name is Lin, I'm the secret holder for this rebellion" I nodded.  
"My name is Mozart and whilst its nice to meet you Lin, I have to ask where are we going?" I said kindly.

"We are going to see our new fire lord" He answered solemnly. We reached the bottom of the stair way and simply walked through the door into an entire city before us. I gasped how could something like this be so hidden? It was ba sing se under ground!

We walked towards a circular building. "This is where our leader lies" He said leaving me at the base of it. I opened the door and looked at the receptionist. She was rather young. About the same age as Azula appearance wise.

"Where can I register?" I flirted. "You can register me anytime" She replied putting out a notepad and pen before was arching her back in order to make her cleavage look larger but I wasn't falling for it. She clearly didn't need to arch her back when what she had was already large.

"Here you go" I said handing her the notepad and pen back. "You'll need a home too" she said suggestively. I nodded in agreement. "Good you can stay with me" She replied. "Wait over there and I'll be over to take you to the almighty leader" she finished sarcastically.

I walked over to the chair and waited for about 5 mins before the receptionist jumped over the table and walked up to me. "Follow me" She commanded. I walked behind her whilst carefully studying her.

She had an hour glass figure with curves that most girls would kill for. Her hair was a sombre black and was shaped into soft curls that ran past her shoulders. She was wearing a slender black dress with a cardigan to keep her warm.

"Are you done checking me out?" I snapped out of my analysis. "I was not checking you out, I was seeing how much of a threat you are" I stated calmly. "Am I a threat?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You're harmless maybe a bit of a slut but nothing harmful" I stated once more. She turned around and glared at me. "I am not a slut and if you ever call me that again your funeral shall be held that exact moment" She spat.  
"Slut" I teased.

She was just about to slap me when a hand grabbed her.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You do not hit our new recruits, Yin" the old man who stopped her said.  
"Yes sir" she conceded shyly. The old man beckoned me into an office. "Name and purpose of being here" He asked gently. "My name is Mozart and I am here to take revenge on the fire lord for murdering my family" I lied.

"You are to work and live with Yin as you are overwhelmed with anger" he stated motioning me to leave. I walked out to see Yin waiting for me with a smile. "I'm gonna make your life hell" She stated. I sighed, Azula was gonna kill her if she did anything.

We left the tower and started to walk to to Yin's house. "You know I was joking right?" I said hopefully.  
"Yes yes I do but it doesn't make a difference" She teased.  
"Aw but that's not fair" I groaned.

She rested her head on my shoulders making me blush. "Are you blushing?" she said laughing. "Maybe" I said turning away. "I'm glad you think I'm good looking but I'm like five years older then you" she stated matter of factly.

I let her keep her shoulder there for a few seconds then I pushed her away. "Good, I already have a girlfriend" I replied. "Spirits help that girl" she said quietly. "Spirits help anyone who meets you" I retorted.

"Shut up and respect your sister" she said slapping my head. "So now you're my sister?" I asked.  
"You live in my house so you're family now" she said gently. "Here we are anyway" she took out a key and opened the door.

It wasn't a small house by any means but it wasn't a big either. The ceilings were low enough to jump to, the rooms were cosy and the smell was of lavender. "So what do you think?" Yin said. "It's good where's the bedroom?" I asked.  
"Upstairs, first on the left."

I walked up to my room and locked the door. Then I laid everything down and started to sleep, I'd have to wake up in a few hours to inform everyone about the rebellion. I slept for about 6 hours so id wake up at midday. I rubbed my eyes and teleported to the fire palace landing face first in the centre of the table.

Oddly everyone was in the room at the time. "Mozart what could you have found out in 6 hours?" Zuko asked me coldly. "Nothing apart from the rebellion is the size of ba sing se and underground" I stated calmly. I took a seat next to Azula and poked her. "No hello?" I asked sadly.

"No you left even though I made it clear I wanted to go with you" she said bitterly. "Azula I can't let you get hurt" I soothed.  
"I wouldn't get hurt so stop being so protective of me" she spat.  
"Azula I am the man here you will—"  
I began to say. "You are such an idiot!" Azula screamed storming out.

"She's not wrong you know" Katara said. "She's the correct one here, what about you Toph?" Suki said calmly.  
"Azula wears the pants in that relationship" Toph teased. I simply grumbled and teleported back. Yin was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" she asked accusingly. "Will you tell on me?" I asked innocently. "No I hate this rebellion." I smiled at her revelation. "Tell me everything you know and I'll stop it" I told her ignoring my underdressed state.

"This rebellion is a three pronged strike, there are people in the northern water tribe and the earth kingdom ready to attack" she said. I motioned for her to carry on.

"The ultimate goal is to return Ozai back to the throne and maintain the heritage of the fire nation" she said in a so they said tone. I nodded. "They plan to kill the fire lord in two days at his palace when he elects his chief of weapons in front of a crowd." she said sadly.

"How will they kill him?" I asked curiously. "A lightning bolt through the heart" she said even sadder. I pulled her into a hug and asked "Do you have any family?"  
"Yes but my sister is long lost and I only have her name" She said calmly.

I nodded and teleported her to the fire palace. Everyone apart from Azula was in the room. "Back again?" Ursa asked coldly.  
"Why yes old timer" I said smiling.  
"Who is that and why are you half naked and hugging? Or is it beyond my capacity as a woman" Azula said coldly as she walked in.

"This is Yin and she will inform us about the rebellion because it's bigger then we thought it would be" I stated and walked over to Azula. "I'm sorry and I love you and I admit that you wear the pants in this relationship." I continued.

Azula smiled and started pulling me away from the room. "Talk to Yin" I shouted to Aang. Azula and I walked to Azula's bedroom in silence. Azula looked as curvy as ever in the black suit that I'd promised to replace.

When we got to Azula's room, she undressed and got into the bed. "My lips are cold" I laughed at Azula's request. "Very subtle Azula" I said sarcastically. I walked over to her regardless. "Ah ah ah, body heat transfers quickest in skin on skin situations" Azula stated.

I dressed down to my underwear and slipped into bed behind Azula. "No kisses?" she asked turning around to face me. My breath hitched as her curves brushed past my bare chest.

"Mozart instead of staring why don't you touch?" Azula asked quietly.  
"Are you sure?" I asked worried.  
"Yes I'm sure I am yours after all" she teased. "Azula I think I'm ready" I told her.

"No No you're not, you're only saying this to make me happy" Azula said pulling me into a hug. "You're only 13 anyway you shouldn't be thinking of this" She finished.

"Ok Azula we can do it once I'm 14" I said sadly. Azula was waiting for me way too much. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you until I die" she said happily.  
"I love you" I said kissing her deeply. She simply moaned and kissed back. As I was really getting into it, Ursa and Zuko burst in. We looked up momentarily but then resumed kissing.

"Mozart I do seem to recall our wager" Ursa said interrupting Azula and I. "It hasn't even been one day let alone ten now get out" I stated annoyed. "Since in two days Zuko will be killed we should do it now" Ursa stated.

"Zuko won't be killed I have a plan and fine get to the royal battle ground and Zuko I want you to build me an academy at the town where your mother hid" I stated calmly.

"Oh and it's doubles" Ursa stated and walked out. Azula started smiling.  
"Mozart please can I—" Azula started. "No you can't kill them, I might not like them but they're your family" I conceded.

"Fine" she grumbled moving to get up.  
"Ah ah ah who said we were done?" I said pulling her down. I kissed her whilst hugging her lower back. We tussled for a minute, both of us running our hands down the others bare midriff.

"Let's go" I gasped as Azula's cold hand touched my back. "You always end it just when it's getting good" Azula moaned. "I know but I've got to go kick your families butt so I can own your marriage rights" I said quietly. "No if we win I own my marriage rights" she corrected. I nodded and started to get changed.

"You really do have a great body" Azula told me. "You too honey b" I said walking behind her back and cupping her curves. She gasped and slapped me away. "Stop or I'll take your innocence now" she chided teasingly. "But then you'll lose your innocence" I said letting go and getting changed.

Azula simply got changed and sat down waiting for me to finish too. I finished and looked at her expectantly. "Let's teleport there" she said putting her head next to mind and wrapping her hands around me. I meditated and found myself metres away from Ursa and Zuko.

"So do we count to three and start?" I asked cheerfully. Ursa smirked and threw a ball of fire at Azula. Azula smacked it away as if it were a fly. Zuko tried to shoot lightning at me but I simply moved it away as if it were water.

An hour later Zuko and Ursa were tired and Azula was getting impatient. Azula charged up a lightning bolt whilst Zuko and Ursa were preoccupied. I saw the stance Azula was in and stood between her and her intended targets.

Everyone apart from me shot lightning bolts at each other the minute I was between them. I took care of everything but Ursa already had a second bolt hurdling towards me. I couldn't do anything as it hit me and I fell to the ground wounded. I could feel the pool of blood around me as I faded out.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I woke up to see Azula sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I groaned as a searing pain shot through my head. Azula woke up from hearing the groan. "More pain killer?" She asked tiredly.

"No it's fine honey I'll wait till the doctor comes in" I replied sensing her tired state. "Ok I'll get the doctor"she said getting up and walking out. An old man walked in with Katara and Azula behind him. "Feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yes but I'm wondering why is Azula so tired when I've only been out for a few hours?" I asked curiously. Azula looked away whilst the doctor explained. "You've been out for a week but the good news is thanks to blood tests I have done we can talk privately with Aang." he said happily. "You should've never put these plastic things in my arm I would've healed quicker without them." I said coldly.

I was curious about the blood tests but first had to remove Azula from the room. "Katara take Azula to her room and make sure she sleeps" I commanded gently. She nodded and walked towards the door. "Ha the water peasant can't hold me down" Azula said coldly walking past her. I shook my head.

The doctor left to find Aang and returned in a few minutes. "The results of the blood test I did on both of you show you are in fact brothers." he said excitedly. I smiled. Whilst having certification was nice, Aang and I were already like brothers anyway.

"The bad news is that you Mozart are infertile so you hold no position in rebuilding the air nation." he said sadly and left. I felt worthless immediately. Azula and Aang had no reason to be near me anymore. Azula would never be able to have kids and Aang would have the sold responsibility of the air nation.

"Mozart its fine" Aang said trying to comfort me. "Tell Azula and I'll kill you" I said fully meaning every word. Aang got the message, sighed and left. I am infertile. I can't let Azula marry me, her position in the fire nation is all she wants.

If I took that away from her she'd become a mess. I took off my necklace and placed it on the table. I have to escape. I sat up and started to remove plastic tabs in my arm then I swung my legs and pulled up a water board. I flew out the door and down the corridors.

I dimmed the light with some water and made my way through the front door. I let my feet touch the ground and began to start walking towards the door. "Mozart!" someone called from upstairs.

I limped further and further towards the outer boundaries of the palace. I could hear the frantic searching inside the house but it was too late. I was now gone.

The road outside the fire palace was littered with various luxury stores and restaurants. I walked into the closest restaurant and sat down at the closest table.

The waiter came almost immediately and asked "What will you be having?" whilst not taking a single break from staring at my bandage covered chest. "Get me a fish with two bottles of red wine" I told her coldly.

"Ok" she said shyly and walked away. I breathed an air of relief. Whilst I may not be good enough for Azula anymore, I would never cheat on her behind her back.

The waiter came with all the food and smiled. "The foods on the house but I won't give you wine since you look like you've ran away" she said sitting down opposite me. "If you want you could stay with me but you'd have to put up with me and not be rude" she continued.

I weighed up my choices. A life in the spirit world being tortured by Tui or a life with this nice lady who's living by herself. "I'd be delighted to stay with you" I mumbled.

"Good now stay here" she said before breaking the fish in two, taking the smaller part for herself and walking away. What have I gotten myself into?

After a few hours, she came back and beckoned me to follow her. We walked through a few back streets before seeing a small dirty house. "You live here?" I asked quietly.

"Yes I do" she said sadly and began to unlock the door and walk in. The house had only one room. It served as a living room and a kitchen. "Are you sure you live here when you work in such a good restaurant?" I asked again.

"Yes I live here because they don't pay us enough" she said walking over to the couch. "If you don't mind you'll have to sleep on the floor or with me on the couch" she stated. I walked over to the couch and opened my arms.

She laughed and started to lie down on my chest. "Are you cold?" I asked. "Yes but I'm used to it" The waitress replied. I grumbled and started to warm myself up. "You're a fire bender?" she asked. I nodded and held her tighter.

"What's your name?" I asked rudely.  
"My name is Akari, what's yours?" she replied. "Mozart now get some sleep, tomorrow I'm gonna find you a better house" I told her ending the conversation. Within minutes she was asleep.

I laid there hugging her for a few minutes, thinking of why I felt this unbearable guilt when I was just helping another woman apart from Azula. I couldn't have Azula anymore so why shouldn't I do this?

I looked down at the girl in my arms. She was cute but not Azula beautiful, she would find a husband quicker if she didn't live in a place like this. Several questions ran through my head. Where's her parents? How did she get to be like this? I would have to ask in the morning.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I woke up at dawn which was odd because I've always been the only fire bender to sleep in. I looked down at Akari to see her looking up at me. "So how are you going to help me?" she asked. "Get dressed" I said calmly.

She blushed and nodded noticing how immodestly she was dressed in my presence. I was still half naked with bandages covering my chest and only a pair of boxers to cover my manhood. "I'll be right back" I told her before disappearing into the spirit realm.

"Mozart you complete idiot, how can you leave Azula like that?" Tui shouted the minute I had appeared. I shrugged and walked past her into the building. "Don't you dare walk away from me when you know what a mistake you've made" she continued.

I laughed and continued walking towards my old bedroom. "Mozart you either get back to Azula or I will kill the girl you slept with last night" she shrieked. "Don't you dare do anything to Akari, She has had a harder life then all of us so I am going to fix it" I spat.

I entered the bedroom and picked up several stealth suits. They were in different sizes so they would fit me or Akari. "What is Akari to you?" Tui asked coldly. "She is my first teacher" I said disappearing back into the physical world.

Akari screamed and fell into my arms. Due to my weakened state, I also fell immediately when I tried to stop her from falling. "Ow Akari get off of me"I groaned. Laughing she rolled off of me. "Akari get dressed into this" I interrupted.

I threw the stealth suits at her. She took the one she thought was her size and slipped it on. It dint hug her figure but it didn't hang off it either. I got dressed too and sat down. "Akari have you ever went to school?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed. "Of course I went to school and I graduated top of my class but my parents and brother died whilst my older sister ran away so I had to fend for myself" She said sadly. I pulled her into my arms.

"Would you like to be a teacher then?  
You'd get paid a high amount and have living requirements paid for you" I asked. "Yes I would like that very much" Akari said smiling.

"Good you're teaching the history of the world, stratagem and the mistakes of the fire lord in the war" I informed her."Thank you" she said starting to cry."It's ok" I said stroking her back."No it's —" Several crashed interrupted her. Aang and Azula were standing at the forefront breaking Akari and I apart.

"Aang I told you not to tell her" I shouted. "I had to, you ran away and she looked at me like she would kill" Aang said scratching the back of his head. "I don't care I'm going to make a school and I never want to see you again" I screamed.

"Mozart its fine if you're inf—" Azula was cut off by a shower of star shaped rocks moving past her shoulder towards me. I tried to shoot them down with lightning but I couldn't direct the energy out of my body anymore.

I touched my finger to Akari's forehead and moved us into the spirit world. I moved us back out to the unmarked village. The council members were already in the hall when we appeared. "Here is our lord" the eldest one said proudly.

"Good news I'm here to build a school, bad news I'm being hunted by the fire lords sister." I informed them. They all laughed. "Only you know where this city is exactly" the elder told me. I sighed. "Can I have a house whilst the school is being built?" I asked. The elder looked confused.

"You expect the building to be finished now?" he asked.  
"Well yes I told the fire lord to send a letter here" I told him. Everyone started to whisper before the elder said "The fire lord has not sent a letter but we can start soon. First go home with this map with your owned land and plan it"

I nodded taking the paper he offered. Akari and I were led to a big house on the same road as the councils tower. It seemed to be made for water nation diplomats as there was a surprising amount of blue coloured paintings.

"Akari are you fine here?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Have I done anything wrong?" I asked seeing her not talking. "Yes who was that girl and why is the avatar after you?" she shrieked. I laughed.

"They're both after me because I ran away from them when I was injured, Aang is my brother and the girl is Azula and is the second in line" I answered. Akari's eyes widened at the sound of Azula's name.

"You're running away from Azula, the best fire bender in the world?" she asked horrified. "I'm the best fire bender in the world and yes yes I am" I said looking around the house. We finally sat down in the kitchen to plan the school building.

"I'll draw, you just tell me where everything has to be" Akari ordered.  
"The archery range has to be facing away from the rest of the building and the village but it spans 150 metres" I told her. She drew a rectangle and labeled it 150 metres archery range.

"The building has to have 100 decent sized bedrooms separated by sex, 10 big bedrooms and 25 class rooms." She drew a square and labeled them on too. "There has to be a running track and an indoor lagoon which is fed by an artificial river" I said.

She drew them on too. "Anything else?" she asked expectantly.  
"Yes a large green garden around the outside plus you can add things in if you want like a kitchen." I said gently seeing her still shocked state. She finished the drawing and walked towards the door. "Akari why are you being like this?" I asked.

"You just made me the biggest criminal in the fire nation" she shouted. "No I am the biggest criminal for breaking Azula out of prison and you haven't committed any crime yet" I explained.

"Fine but if Azula tries to kill me you better stop her" she conceded. I laughed. "Fine but you're staying here whilst I'm leaving" I said walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Akari asked sadly.

"I'm just going to find a some students ok?" I said giving her a hug.  
She pushed me away. "Azula's your girlfriend right?" she asked smiling. I nodded. "I haven't broken up with her but my running away should be enough of a sign" I said sadly.

"Why did you do it? Because you're infertile?" she asked quietly.  
"How do you know?" I replied coldly.  
"Azula started to say it back at my house" She explained. I grumbled and disappeared to the sprit world.

Tui was waiting once more but this time Aang was with her. Tui used water bending to keep me immobile whilst Aang walked towards me. "Brothers are supposed to stick together right?" He said teasingly.

"Aang the minute I am free I am going to shock you until you are inches away from death and then I'm going to heal you so I can shock you some more" I told him hatefully. "Mozart you have to go back to Azula because you look like a mess" He said seriously. He wasn't wrong but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"No I'm not going back because if I do Azula loses her birthright" I explained coldly. "You emo idiot, Azula cares more about you than the throne!" Tui shouted. Aang laughed. "What did you call him?" he asked.

"An emo idiot" Tui stated. Aang laughed again. "That's a good one" he admitted. I rolled my eyes and tried to break free. "Azula did not got to a mental health home for me she went there for the throne" I said sadly.

"She looks like she's going back because of you though, she's lost her appetite and looks like she's about to die" Aang countered. I didn't want to listen anymore.

"She cries and cries and at night she plays the piano by herself singing something about a princess" Tui continued. This broke my heart, Azula wasn't taking this anything like I thought she would. Tui came forward and pressed two fingers to my head.

"You won't be able to bend until you solve your own problems" Tui explained. I glared. "By the way if you're not at the palace when I wake up, I'm going to send Azula to the earth kingdom" Aang said seriously.

So now my bending was taken away and Azula was in trouble, why did I have to be in this situation? I sighed and nodded. "I'll return to the fire palace" I said resigned. Tui and Aang smiled as Tui undid the water ropes that bound me.

Aang disappeared as I did too. I found myself in the palace at the dining table once more. Most of us were sitting around it whilst Aang was waking up. "What?" I said as everyone stared at me.

"You come back and simply say what? You made me worry so much over something as stupid as infertility!" Azula screamed. I glared.

"I'm sorry if you think I ran away for my own selfish reasons" I replied calmly. "Why did you run away then?" Sokka asked earning Azula's glare.

"I ran away because if I stayed with Azula she would lose her birthright and never be able to have children" I explained. Azula walked over to me and smacked me.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai over your marriage rights if you say no they automatically become mine" Azula said coldly. I looked down and said "Fine at midnight" feeling the full sting of the slap.

Aang looked at me pityingly. "Your bending won't come back this quickly" he whispered.  
"I know but if I don't put up a fight she'll know I'm helpless" I explained. He nodded and pushed me towards the bedroom he shared with Katara.

"Katara could you heal Mozart some more? He's got another Agni Kai to go through" Aang asked kindly.  
Katara looked up. "Of course but I don't want him to get hurt again" Katara said shyly.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You will end up being my sister in law but you can't baby me now ok?" I said teasingly. She laughed and pushed me towards the bed.

Surprisingly she ripped the clothes covering my back and started to bend ice cold water towards it. "Aang go get his clothes" Katara asked sweetly. "Ugh now I know why Toph calls you sweetness" I groaned.

Aang laughed and left to get my clothes. "Katara how far have you and Aang went?" I asked innocently. Katara blushed. "Why do you want to know?" she said avoiding the question.

"I'm the oldest out of Aang and I so I have to be present at Aang's wedding to meet your parents" I explained. "Oh well we've kissed and held hands" Katara said avoiding the question even more.

"Katara it's fine I just want to know in case it causes a situation further down the line and your parents attempt to discredit me" I said soothingly.  
"Well we have done a bit more" she said starting to open up. "Like what" I said teasingly.

"Like sleeping together and baby making" she said quietly. I began laughing. "You two are so messed up" I said between the fits of laughter.

Katara blushed and said "You and Azula have done that right?" I smacked her hands away and sat up. "I've only known her for a few weeks now, I don't want to go too fast" I admitted. Katara laughed.

"Aang and I have been going out for roughly the same time as you two" she pointed out. "But you two aren't infertile" I said sadly. Katara laughed.

"Infertile is nothing when you're in love, you and Azula will have exactly the same life as us but you won't need to worry about contraception" Katara said. "Whats Aang like in bed?" I asked like a child asking how babies are made.

"He's shy but loving" Katara said blushing. "That's very nice, when the time comes you have my blessing" I said smiling. Katara laughed causing me to laugh.

Aang walked in carrying a pair of shorts; a black t shirt and my white jacket with the black outline and the two yellow or green pockets. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your wife doesn't hate me" I said before breaking down with laughter. "And he gave us his blessing" Katara said before she also broke down. Aang rolled his eyes threw my clothes at me and led Katara out the room.

I sat there for a few minutes before changing. It took a lot more time then it usually took. I moved into the spirit world and found Tui waiting. "No" she simply said. "Tui you don't know what I'm about to ask" I complained.

"No you can't have your bending back" Tui said not moving.  
"Why not? You're supposed to be my sister not Azula's" I said coldly.  
"This is helping you" Tui said calmly.  
I ignored her and moved back into the palace.

Azula would use fire and I would be able to dodge it but I needed some training first. "Aang!" I shouted. I started to trace his footprints. In about 10 minutes I found out that he was in his room talking to Katara.

"Aang open up I need you to throw fire at me" I said banging on the door.  
Aang came to the door half naked, "Cock block" he said annoyed.  
"Oh you were doing that?At day, whoops my bad" I said sarcastically.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Wait half an hour and I'll be done"  
"Only half an hour?" I asked dramatically. Aang glared and said "Shut up virgin emo"

I immediately glared at him. He closed the door and walked inside. I walked down the hall to see Toph crying in her room. "Toph what's wrong?" I asked."Nothing I'm not crying" she snapped."Liar tell me what's wrong" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Why haven't I met anyone yet?" Toph said between sobs. "Toph the reason you haven't met anyone is because you haven't tried to" I told her. "That's not my fault where would I go to meet them?" she said crying harder.

"Go home to your parents and start from there, childhood friends are mostly where love begins" I told her kindly. "Fine but can you come with me?" she asked looking up.

"Toph I can't come with you but I want you to take Yin" I said sadly.  
"I understand you need to calm miss blue fire down" she said teasingly. I pushed her off my shoulder.

"Do you think Azula would be able to hit me with fire?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes your vibrations are weaker then ever before, you won't be able to go for longer then three hours, four at the most." Toph said seriously looking down.

"Fine I'll go talk to Sokka about borrowing a weapon" I said getting up and leaving the room. I walked across the hallway to Sokka's room. Without thinking I opened the door to find both of them half naked laying on top of each other.

We all froze staring at each other for a few long seconds before I broke the silence. "Oogies!" I shouted turning around. Sokka groaned. "Now you've interrupted us what do you want?" Sokka said angrily.

"Sokka I need a weapon that won't kill and won't harm anyone" I said calmly. Suki started laughing. "If it doesn't kill or harm its not a weapon." she said laughing at me.

"Fine give me your fans then" I said cheerily. Sokka laughed at this causing Suki to push him off her. "An Agni Kai is between benders so you have to use your bending unless you can't right?" Sokka said smugly.

I nodded. "Come in and close the door, you can tell us how you lost your bending" I complied and looked around. I wanted to find a seat but I didn't want to sit where they had made love so I chose to sit on a cushion from the couch.

"The spirits took my bending away because they said I wasn't taking the right decision." I explained. Sokka and Suki nodded. "So you agreed to an Agni Kai between the fire nations prodigy and you who has lost his bending.?" Sokka asked quietly.

I nodded and began to laugh. Sokka walked over to a small cupboard by the bed. He pulled out five bottles of fire whiskey. He handed one to me and took one for himself. "If you're stupid enough to do that we might as well get drunk" He explained happily.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

At midnight Sokka helped me down to the royal battlefield. Azula was standing there in my stealth suit that was several weeks old and as tight as ever. "Ready to lose?" I asked tipsy. Azula laughed and started throwing fire towards me.

I dodged each one and laughed. Azula got angry and started to use her fire bending to her true abilities. She used a few whips and several waves of fire in an attempt to hit me but none connected. My tipsy state seemed to make me more aware of what she was meaning to do.

She did this for two hours, getting closer and closer with each whip of fire. Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang all looked like they'd seen a ghost whilst Katara was waiting nervously. She was here, waiting to heal my wounds.

Azula took more and more steps towards me and started charging up a bolt of lightning. I couldn't move out of its way so I started readying the stance to redirect it. Aang saw this. "You can't redirect when you can't bend stop him" Aang said running towards me.

It was too late Azula had shot the lightning bolt and everyone else was too far away to stop me from redirecting it. I moved my index finger to touch it and let the lightning flow towards my other hand.

I felt the lightning bolt enter my previous wound and open it again. I let out a groan and fell to the ground. I saw everyone hover over me as I hit the ground.

Days later, I woke up. Azula was sleeping at my feet. I tried to move but had a unbearable pain shoot through me. "Azula wake up" I said weakly. My throat was dry.

Azula shot up and hugged me tightly. "You're such an idiot, I'd love you even if you couldn't talk, bend or sing what makes you think I'd choose the throne over you?" she said crying.

She chose me? I wondered. It was her choice but was it what she really wanted. "Azula fine I'll stay with you" I whispered. Azula kissed me deeply before trying to pull back. I pushed my lips back into hers and started to weakly pull at her clothes.

"Mozart you're half broken and fully injured, we are not having sex." she told me in a serious tone. "Fine get me some water then" I mumbled. Azula zipped out the room and came back in with an entire tray of what seemed to be lunch.

"Don't move, Katara said you injured both arms and your spine but she did admit you directed lightning well for someone who's bending was removed" Azula explained seeing my pain in moving.

"How am I meant to —" I said before being interrupted by Azula feeding me. "What am I chopped fish?" she asked. "Yes yes you are" I teased.  
"Well I'm chopped fish with your marriage rights" she replied.

I choked on my fish. "I want a rematch" I demanded.  
"No you couldn't redirect the lightning therefore you lost, I now possess your marriage rights as well as mine" she boasted. After breakfast she helped me get changed and called Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Yin and Toph in with Artemis and momo on Aang's head and shoulder.

"Since I'm in bed you all are going to solve the rebellion, Toph and Yin are the earth kingdom team." I said confidently. "Aang and Katara are the water team and Suki and Sokka are the logistical geniuses." I finished.

"What!" Sokka shouted.  
"What about Zuko and I?" Azula asked. "Zuko and Mai are the fire team whilst you and I are not doing anything" I answered calmly.

"What?" everyone shouted at once.  
"Well I can't leave my bed and Azula is too well known everywhere" I explained. "So where are Suki and I gonna be based?" Sokka asked.  
"Earth kingdom with Toph and Yin, all of you go in, all of you come out no one is left behind" I told them all.

They nodded and everyone except Katara, Toph and Artemis went to get packed. "The reason you left Sokka and Suki out of an element team wasn't because of you being in bed so I want to know why?" Katara demanded. I sighed.

"Sokka and Suki can't bend and I don't want them getting too hurt so I labeled them differently even though they will fight to protect Toph regardless of what I tell them" I explained. Katara nodded and left.

"Can I visit Gaoling first?" Toph asked shyly. "Toph of course you can" I said kindly. Toph nodded and left just as Ursa, Zuko, Mai and Azula stormed in. Artemis jumped onto my chest and looked up at Ursa with hunting eyes.

"What's this about everyone leaving?" Ursa demanded.  
"Everyone is leaving to stop the world from plunging itself back into war" I said calmly. Mai sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling Mozart?" she asked kindly.

"I'm feeling a bit sore but other then that I'm the same as always" I said smiling at her. "That's good I hope you get well soon so you can go teach" She said kindly earning the glare of Zuko.

"How's your life Mai?" i asked kindly. "It's officially going well but unofficially failing, Azula and Zuko are two of the most troublesome siblings I've ever met" she said tiredly.

"I agree with you, if they were like Aang and I or even Sokka and Katara they would be so much happier" I said comfortingly.  
"Zuko I think I know why Mozart and Mai get along" Azula interrupted.

"Why's that Azula?" Zuko said getting the hint. "It's because they're both Emos" Azula answered laughing. Zuko began laughing too as Mai glared. "Well Emos stick together right Mozart?" Mai chanted.

"You got it right sister" I answered. Mai hugged me, further annoying the siblings. "Maybe we should run away and get married" Mai said not letting me go. "If you do that I'll send the royal army to kill Mozart" Zuko said storming out taking a glaring Ursa with him.

Mai let me go and sighed. "I'll get the information on the rebellion whereabouts before you leave but for now I've got to calm down Zuko" Mai said sadly.

"Use sex it works" I said innocently. Mai blushed and walked out the door. I turned to see Azula glaring at me. "Sex works?" she asked twitching with anger. "Would you like to try?" I teased happily.

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. "You can't move so there's no sex on the menu" she teased moving her hands down my chest. "Azula stop that" I stuttered. "Why? Does it excite you?" she whispered.

"Azula I've had the talk already I can tell when you're seducing me" I answered. "So it's working?" she whispered into my ear. "Azula don't do that" I whispered back.

"Kiss me like you've never kissed me before then" Azula whispered. I started to raise my hands when Azula put them back at my side. "You can't move until you're better Katara said so" she explained.

"So you're on first term names with Katara now?" I asked confused.  
"Yes Katara and I have sorted out our previous problems and admitted we will become sisters in the future" Azula said moving back.

"What about Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai and Aang? Are they your friends too now?" I asked hopefully.  
"No I'm not as good terms as I am with Katara and I do not call any of them by their first names unless I want something" Azula said coldly.

"Fine now bring your lips here and kiss me like you've never kissed me before" I said happily. Azula rolled her eyes and started to kiss me.

First she'd kiss me softly but briefly so she wouldn't hurt me but as the seconds rolled past she couldn't help but deepen the kiss and become more aggressive with it.

She ground her hips into mine and moaned softly into my mouth before jumping away as if electrocuted. "What's wrong Azula?" I asked. Azula started laughing. "That" she said pointing to a tent my trousers had shaped into.

"Azula you did that to me it's not my fault" I said whilst I blushed.  
"Well its great to know I make you feel that way" Azula said rubbing her hand on my chest. "You're welcome" I said confused at the amount of attention she was giving my chest.

"I find it amazing that learning to bend an element can give us such great healthy bodies" Azula explained seeing my confused look. "Azula come here" I said quietly. She put her face millimetres away from mine. "What?" she asked.  
"This" I said kissing her and taking her into the spirit world.

"Tui you overrated waste of a spirit give me back my bending!" I shouted as Azula held me up. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw Tui there. "Mozart if you ever talk to me like that again I'll make sure you can't kiss Azula again" Tui said harshly.

I nodded. "How are you Azula?" Tui asked sweetly. "I'm happy I have Mozart back now and I'm about to go start a school with him" she replied.  
"So are you willing for him to have his bending back?" Tui asked Azula.

"Of course, I want him to stay in shape" she said winking at me. I blushed but didn't say anything. Tui touched her hand to my head again and gave me back my bending. It also healed me in the process. "Thank you you glorified bucket of water" I said rudely.

Tui simply laughed and pulled Azula and I into a hug. "I'm so proud of you two even though you're both complete perverts" Tui said still laughing. Azula and I blushed and pulled away. "Tui if we do it, can you please not watch?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I won't watch, I'm not like you interrupting the avatar" Tui shouted. I laughed and took Azula back into the physical world. "So Azula, ready?" I asked.

"Always" she answered. We began kissing deeply and holding each other before flipping so Azula was on the bottom. Just as I started to undress Azula, Aang walked in. "Haha it's not funny now is it? Anyhow I need information on what Katara and I are supposed to do" Aang said happily.

"Ask Yin, tell her to tell you all" I said before getting back to undressing Azula. Azula gasped.  
"Are you really gonna take me in front of your brother?" she asked.  
"He's seen me naked and he's seen you in your underwear I don't see a problem" I answered taking her trousers off the reveal a blue pair of tight shorts.

"Um I'm just gonna go" Aang said seeing Azula's bare leg. "Aang you might as well visit Katara and make sure you use contraception" I shouted after him. I ran my hand up and down Azula's thigh. "Can we go to my room? This bed is a bit small" she asked in various tones.

I carried Azula up to her room ignoring all the looks the maids gave us. When we got there I laid her down and ground my hips into hers. She moaned slightly and began to pull at my underwear. "Now" she moaned. I kissed her deeper and started to lift her shirt.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next morning I woke up sweaty and naked. "Azula are you ok?" I asked seeing her moan in her sleep. "Yeah I'm fine even though we said we'd wait till you were fourteen, last night was amazing thank you" she said smiling.

"Well we have so much time" I whispered in her ear. Azula giggled but before she could reply Sokka walked in. I pulled the covers up to hide the fact we were naked.

"We all know what happened last night and everyone sent me in to talk to you" he said taking a pause.  
"Ok go ahead" I said ignoring Azula.  
"Even if tonight was not great for everyone—" Sokka started.

"It was great for everyone" Azula interrupted. "It will get better on Mozarts side over the years wait what?" Sokka asked.  
"He was fantastic" Azula said giving me a kiss. "Well he will still get better" Sokka finished lamely.

"How does everyone know what we did?" I asked coldly. Sokka scratched his head. "We heard" he said quietly. Azula and I instantly blushed. "Sokka get out and go do your job" we shouted together.

After he left we cuddled for a while. "Mozart how do air nomads get married?" Azula asked curiously.  
"They say they're in love and trade a necklace" I said happily. We turned to look at the two near identical necklaces on the bedside table.

"Azula I love you so much" I said kissing her once more. She moaned a "You too" and deepened the kiss. A few hours later we got changed and walked down to the dining hall.

"Here comes the couple" Aang shouted. Azula and I blushed and sat down. "Did Sokka give you the morality booster?" Suki asked.  
"Yes but we didn't need it, we both enjoyed last night" Azula said coldly.

"Well its fine if wait what?" Suki said back tracking quickly. "It was great now could we please change the subject?" I asked blushing once more. "Why would we do that? You kept us up all last night" Toph said yawning.

"I didn't think we'd be that loud" I mumbled. "Ok that's enough leave Azula and Mozart alone" Katara said firmly. "But I want to know what he's like" Toph whined.

"The only time you'll know what I'm like is if Azula dies and I become a rapist" I said coldly.  
"Katara can I speak to you upstairs" Azula said breaking the silence.

"Of course you can, let's go" Katara said. "Stay here and do not move" Azula said coldly giving me a kiss. I nodded. Katara said the same to Aang. "Aang what do you think they're talking about?" I asked him.

"Judging on what happened last night, you" Aang said teasingly.  
"Katara could be telling Azula what you're like at night" I teased back. We both realised what we had just said and turned to Toph.

"What room are they in?" we asked quietly. "Azula's" Toph replied.  
"There's a balcony connected to our room, we can go from the court yard" I said pulling Aang and running out of the dining room.

We ran down the central corridor and pushed open the door. We followed the outer wall around to the courtyard and started to bend up to it. Aang got there quickest but I wasn't too far behind. We put our ears to the door.

"Katara am I supposed to say something to Mozart to make him feel better?" I heard Azula say. My heart dropped. "No you just said he was great so why would you ask that?" Katara countered.

"Well he is but he's 13, when we were 13 we didn't have relationships like this" Azula explained. "I know what you mean Aang had this odd time when he tried to do everything himself" Katara said calmly.

"So what's Aang like?" Azula asked teasingly. "Aang is—" Katara stopped unexpectedly. "Aang and Mozart are two of the biggest idiots here" Katara said cutting through the balcony door with a water whip.

"Katara you cut the top off my hair" I moaned clutching the fallen strands of hair. "You shouldn't have stalked us like that, it was girl time" Katara scolded. Aang and I looked down at our feet.

"So why did you do it?" Azula asked smiling. Aang and I looked at each other. "Aang thought you'd talk about last night and I though you'd talk about both of us" I explained.

Katara and Azula blushed in embarrassment. "Well we did but —" Azula said. "What happens in this room stays in this room" Aang interrupted. We all agreed and took seats on the floor next to the bed.

"So finish your sentence, what is Aang like?" Azula asked.  
"Well Aang is very careful and considerate but pleasing too" Katara answered. "Was yesterday your first time?" Aang asked Azula.

"Yes avatar it was" Azula answered.  
"When was your first time?" I asked Aang. "We did it first whilst you were in your sickbed the first time" Aang answered.

"That reminds me, who won the Agni kai?" I said turning to Azula. "We did of course, I took Ursa and Zuko out the minute you moved out the way" Azula answered putting her head in my lap.

"How was your first time?" I asked Katara. "The first time was quiet but when we were in the medical room after your second Agni Kai it was really really loud, I'm surprised you didn't wake up" Katara answered. Azula and I looked at each other for a moment. "You had sex over my death bed?" I shouted.

Aang and Katara blushed. "We didn't do it on your bed" Aang said lamely.  
"That's so wrong, next time you want an audience ask so I can say no" I said laughing. "Can we play truth or dare?" Katara asked.

We all agreed. Katara took a bottle from Azula's dressing table and began to spin it. It landed at me and Katara. "Dare" I picked immediately. Katara looked at me then at Aang.

"No you can't make my boyfriend do that" Azula said. Katara snickered and looked back at us. "Kiss" she ordered. I looked at Aang as he looked back at me. "How long?" we asked together.

"At least a few minutes" Katara said happily. "Katara you really are a closet pervert aren't you?" I said resignedly. "No I just want to see an emo kiss" Katara said as if it was like wanting a pet.

"Fine" I said pulling Aang into a kiss. We kissed for no more then 2 minutes. "How does he kiss?" Azula asked laughing. I glared and spun the bottle. It landed between Aang and Azula.

"Strip down to your underwear avatar" said Azula happily.  
"Azula!" Katara shouted. Azula shrugged and looked at Aang expectantly. Aang stripped down to his underwear. "You two are a lot alike body wise" she stated.

I laughed and spun the bottle again. It landed between Aang and Azula again but this time it was in Aang's favour. "Strip down to your lingerie" Aang demanded. Katara slapped him for his tone.

"Haha hurry up Azula" I said pulling at her trousers. She got up and removed all her garments to reveal blue lingerie. "You and Katara are really similar" I said sarcastically earning a slap from Azula.

Aang laughed and spun the bottle. It landed between me and Katara. "Get undressed and snog Azula in your lingerie" I said happily. Katara scowled and asked "How long?"

"Five minutes" I said teasingly.  
Katara walked over to Azula who was in my lap and started to kiss her hard and passionately. When five minutes passed Azula pushed her off.

"I like Mozart more" she said giggling and beginning to spin the bottle. It landed at Aang again. "Truth" he said immediately. We all turned to him.

"The game is called truth or dare" he said smiling smugly. "Fine when did you first touch yourself?" Azula asked. Katara started giggling whilst I looked at Azula confused. "What's touching yourself?" I asked. This was an area of education Tui had avoided giving me.

"Never mind, I started it at the northern water tribe" Aang replied. Katara started laughing and spun the bottle once more. It landed between me and her once more. "Kiss me" Katara ordered. I looked at Azula to see her reaction and smiled at her uncaring expression.

"Come here then" I told Katara. She walked over to me and sat on her legs. Azula moved out the way to give her some more space. "Well what are you—" I started to say before being cut off my Katara.

Her kisses weren't sweet and loyal like Azula's, they were flirty and sour. We rolled around on the floor before Azula tapped Katara's back with her foot. "Get off my man, pervert" she said teasingly.

"I liked Azula's more, sorry" I said blushing as she let go. "It's ok I know what you mean" she said winking at Azula. Just as we were about to begin another turn, Sokka walked in.

"Why are you all half naked and Mozart why are your lips covered in Katara's lip stick?" He asked confused. "Truth or dare" I explained.

"Fine just get changed and Aang go to the northern water tribe" Sokka said trying to avoid looking at Azula and his sisters semi naked form.

"Fine" I said and with that he left.  
"That was fun" Katara said happily.  
"Yeah because you lived out all your fantasies in less then an hour" Azula said teasingly. Katara blushed and started to dress herself.

"Azula and I are going to pick up 25 exceedingly powerful orphans from the fire nation colonies along the west coast of the earth nation and train them so they become assassins" I told Aang.

"Assassins? You want them to kill?" Aang asked shocked. I shrugged. "No I want them to be able to kill and run like the owl in the night but anyhow I want you to take Appa and momo whilst I take Artemis." I said seriously.

He nodded and started getting changed. "I don't want you to get them too badly hurt nor do I want them to hear what you've been doing" Katara said teasingly.

I mumbled in agreement and finished dressing. Aang and I move toward the balcony but Azula and Katara moved towards the door. "Exits this way" Katara said.

"Shortcut this way" I said picking Azula up and jumping out the window.  
"Mozart don't do that" Azula screamed as I landed in the court yard. Aang and Katara landed just behind us.

"It's quicker and plus you liked it" I teased. Azula smiled and began to snuggle her head into my chest. "Go then" she ordered. I groaned and started to carry Azula. "If you try it I'll bend you into the next 100 years" Katara said to Aang after seeing Azula and I.

After we found Appa, Artemis and momo in the stables, we said our goodbyes. I took Katara aside. "Have you packed your womanly essentials?" I whispered.

Katara blushed and nodded. "I hate the fact you know when my period is" Katara said angrily. "It's fine Katara I won't talk to anyone about it apart from you and honestly I don't want to know about it I just need to know when to avoid you all" I said laughing.

We shared a hug and returned to Azula and Aang who were waiting in silence. "Something wrong?" I asked Azula. "No the avatar however seems to think I am his friend" she said coldly. Aang scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing come on Katara let's go" Aang said jumping onto Appa. "Bye" we all called out. Appa began to rise on Aang's command with momo flying just behind them. Artemis meowed softly. "Don't worry we'll find more people in a moment" I told him picking him up and placing him on my head.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I sent Mai a falcon with her and Zuko's instructions. The message was brief and clear. Fortify the palace with trusted battalions and keep others on the borders. I turned to Azula and said "Let's go"

She picked Mozart up and pulled me into a hug. "Azula I hate to interrupt this moment but we are taking a ship" I whispered smiling. "Ok then get us to the ship" she whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and teleported us all to the ship. "Captain Hao take us to Long beach" I told the captain. He nodded and begun shouting orders. "Let's go burn some time" Azula said letting Artemis go.

"This better mean sleeping" I said tiredly. "No I mean coitus" Azula replied dragging me down to a bedroom. She pushed me onto it and begun to kiss me passionately. "Azula I haven't even said yes yet" I whimpered as she took my shirt.

"No but since you said yet, you will say yes soon" Azula purred into my ear. I flipped her so her back was on the bed. "Fine you want to play like this so lets play " I growled.

A few hours later we emerged from our room onto the deck. "So had fun?" A member of the crew said teasingly. "I think if you want to survive, Id stay out of my way for the rest of the trip" Azula said coldy. I laughed and pulled her towards the end of the ship.

"We have arrived Master Mozart" the captain said smiling. I nodded and pulled Azula off the boat and towards a small house a few metres from the dock. Azula walked in front of me and kicked down the door.

"Ok everyone out, it's princess Azula" she shouted rudely. The adults and children stormed out the house. "Keep everyone here honey" I said walking into the house. I walked into the kitchen to see a similar looking boy.

"Let me guess, Artemis?" I said taking a seat. "Yes now who are you" Artemis said neutrally. "Well Arti I'm Mozart and I run a school in the fire nation" I said smiling.

"So why are you here?" he asked sitting back and leaving his spoon in the cereal. "Well I want a group of prodigies and apparently you are one of them" I replied as I walked over to the drawers, pulled out a glass and looked for some juice.

"It's in the second cupboard on the left" Arti said looking the other way. "So Arti what do you say?" I asked pouring some mango juice. "You don't know if I can bend" he replied.

"I've been making this room artificially colder and you've stayed the same temperature, I know you can bend and can bend well" I said laughing. He smiled and stood up. "Ok let's go, it's not like there's anything here for me" he said leading the way.

I finished my drink and ran after him. When we reached the door, everyone looked up and glared. "What?" I said coldly. Everyone looked away at once. "I'm taking Arti say goodbye now" I ordered.

"Why would you take him?He can't bend" an adult said mockingly. I looked over to Arti and said "Do you want to or shall I?"

He took the hint and shot lightning over right shoulder of the adult. "Never assume, it makes an ass out of you and me" Arti said smiling. I pushed him and Azula towards the ship. "So why do you call me Arti?" Arti asked coldly.

"Because this bundle of evil is called Artemis" I said picking Artemis the cat up. "Can I hold him?" Arti asked kindly. I nodded and passed Artemis over. Arti started stroking Artemis gently whilst the cat purred. "Take care of him, I need to sort something out" Azula said seductively.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Azula pushed me towards the assigned ships bedroom. "Hopefully, to endless pleasure" she said kicking me onto the bed. "Azula you are such a dominatrix" I said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry" Azula said kicking her heels off. "It's fine now come here" I said opening my arms. she jumped into my arms and tipped me backwards. "What if Arti hears us?" I said worriedly. The boy although similar in looks was clearly different in colour and mental state.

"It's fine if you know, he knows" Azula said as she removed my shirt. I moved towards her warm hand but still fought her advances. "You are seriously messed up aren't you?" Azula said teasingly. I growled.


	29. Chapter 28

"This place is full of people who pray for princess Azula's death" he explained.  
"I know but between me, Arti and Azula they won't kill her" I said ending the conversation. Within five minutes we reached our destination.

Arti jumped down with Artemis on his head. "You really like my cat don't you?" I said teasingly. Arti glared. "Anyways anything happen to me protect Azula" I said seriously ignoring his glare.

He nodded as Azula walked onto the deck. "We're picking up a certain 15 year old Ariana" I told her.  
"Is everyone that we're teaching have a name beginning with a?" Azula said confused.

I rolled my eyes. "No some have different starting letters." I said walking towards the ships exit. "I hope you didn't pick idiots" Arti said in a neutral tone.

"I picked you right?" I said in the same uninterested tone. He gave a sarcastic laugh and walked in silence. We reached a large stone building within half an hour.

Azula was about to kick the door down when I stopped her. "Let me" I said sweetly. Azula walked back so that she was in line with Arti and Artemis.

I knocked on the door several times before someone answered it. "Yes what would you like?" The woman asked. "I'm here to see Ariana" I relied kindly. "No" the woman said and closed the door.

Arti began to laugh causing Azula to laugh. I blew the door off it's hinges with my black fire. "Where is Ariana?" I asked angrily. The woman brought a girl to me. She looked close to Azula's age. Yep this was Ariana.

"Have you not been fed?" I asked noticing her ill demeanour. The girl shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Just to confirm you are Ariana the fire bending prodigy?" I asked doubting the ability of the girl in front of me.

She demonstrated her bending as if she was doing ballet. Her movements were fluid and the fire balls were perfectly formed. "Good now you're coming with me" I said grabbing her hand.

"No she can't leave, she's not normal" the woman said rudely. I walked over to the woman and slapped her across the face. "Nobody likes a horrible person" I said picking Ariana up.

I arrived outside to a crowd surrounding Azula and Arti. "What's going on now!" I shouted angrily. The crowd saw the lightning and ice dancing above my head and ran away. "Mozart I could've taken them" Azula whined.

"Here let me take care of her" Arti said showing his first sign of caring since I met him. I gave Ariana to him. We walked back to the ship in silence but when we got there Arti stood I front of us.

"Go change the sheets on your bed, Ariana needs some rest" he said seriously. We nodded and started to do as he said. There was something odd about his words

We left the room as Arti laid Ariana down. I also made him leave the room too just in case. Artemis was left outside the room to make sure none of us went in.

"So has Arti got a crush on a girl he's never talked to?" I asked teasing him. "Leave him alone you're both Emos" Azula said cuddling into my chest as we sat at the side of the boat.

Arti and I turned to glare at her. "It won't work boys" Azula said flirtatiously. "Fine sing to me then" I demanded. Azula sighed and began to sing.

Oh  
Tonight I'm gonna show  
Them what I'm made of, oh!  
The killer queen inside me's  
Coming to say "Hello!"

Oh  
Tonight I will return  
The fame and riches earned  
With you I'd watch them all be burnt

Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh

Whenever I start feeling strong, I'm called a bitch in the night  
But I don't need these 14-carat guns to win  
I am a woman, I insist it's my life

I can be  
The queen that's inside of me  
This is my chance to release it  
Be brave for you you'll see  
I can be  
The queen you need me to be  
This is my chance to be the dance  
I've dreamed it's happening  
I can be the queen

I am wind and hurricane  
The stormy sky and rain  
When you run dry I'll flood your pain

Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh

In between the moments of  
The lady I've become  
A voice beats through the noise like drums

Rhomp-a-bump-a

Whenever I start feeling strong, I'm called a bitch in the night  
But I don't need these 14-carat guns to win  
I am a woman, I insist it's my life

I can be  
The queen that's inside of me  
This is my chance to release it  
Be brave for you you'll see  
I can be  
The queen you need me to be  
This is my chance to be the dance  
I've dreamed it's happening  
I can be the queen

The quee-ee-ee-ee-een  
The que-ee-een  
Quee-ee-een  
Quee-ee-een

Starry night come inside me like never before  
Don't forget me when I come crying to heaven's door  
I will fly on a challenger across the sky  
Like a phoenix so you can remind them of the dream I bore

Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh

Oh whoa-oh, Whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning we recieved an owl from Aang, Sokka and Toph stating that they were all fine and had landed in various places. The captain arrived once more. "Starlight bay?" he asked confused at my choice.

"Yes we have to pick up the twins Diana and Dai" I said annoyed.  
"I'm staying on the boat" Arti said leaving to go find Ariana

I smiled. Arti didn't look like someone who has conversational skills maybe he would learn some. Azula and I kissed on the deck for a while until we docked at starlight bay.

"Diana and Dai" I repeated as I walked through the bustling bay. There were signs for several exotic dancers but Azula pushed me past all of them.

"Azula you know I wouldn't leave you so why are you trying to make me avoid every woman here?" I asked confused. "I don't like them" Azula growled. I laughed and pulled her closer. "They won't approach me with you around" I said.

We arrived at the door to a smaller orphanage. Azula took charge and kicked open the door. "Princess Azula says that Diana and Dai should get their buts out this door right now" she shouted.

Dai came running out the door with her hair fully wet but fully dressed whilst Diana walked but was skimpily dressed. "Are you sure we are getting this one?" Azula moaned.

I nodded and started to walk down back to the ship. Arti and Ariana have had enough time to talk I decided. The trip back was silent until we reached the ship. "Where are we going?" Dai asked quietly drying her hair with her warmed hand.

"To a few more colonies." I answered gently. Diana and Azula looked like they would kill each other when Arti walked towards me and Azula. "Which one of you two can heal?" he asked firmly. I walked past him towards Ariana.

When I reached the room, I walked in to find Ariana looking slightly better. "Hello Mozart" she said nicely.  
"Hello Ariana where are you hurt?" I asked quietly. Arti came in behind me.

"Left shoulder there's a burn mark and on her back there's another one but on her hands and knees there are flesh wounds" he explained.

"Pervert" I whispered starting on the left shoulder first. I pulsed some lightning into the skin to heal it. After a few seconds she was fully healed. "Why didn't you do that when you got hurt?" Azula enquired.

"The first time the doctor put plastic in my skin so I couldn't do it and the second time I lost my bending" I explained. "Thank you, now get out" Arti said forcefully.

"Arti I'm your teacher, you should learn some respect" I teased. Ariana laughed. "Arti he's right" she said giggling. Arti nodded and looked away. "Arti how do you know where she's hurt?" I asked winking.

"Ariana told me" he said scowling.I looked at her in doubt but she also nodded blushing. "Fine Arti stay here for now" I said neutrally.

He nodded, picked up Artemis and sat down on the side of Ariana's bed.  
"Food?" I asked quietly. Everyone nodded. I teleported to the restaurant where I had met Akari. I took several plates before hypnotising the waiters to give me all the food I wanted without charge.

I teleported back and gave everyone their plates. Diana turned her head. "I don't like this" she said snootily.  
"Have this then" I said coldly. She nodded noticing my tone and took the plate graciously.

We finished our meal in silence. "So who's next?" Azula asked.  
"No one the rest of you are going to get to the school today" I grabbed Arti's hand and teleported him and Artemis to the school first.

I moved back for Ariana whom I carried bridal style until passing her onto Arti. The twins touched my hands and teleported across to the school to. I turned around to look at the school it was a wonderful marble building. I remembered Azula and went back to get her.

"Where are you going?" Azula asked refusing my hug. "I'm going to get twenty more students and then check up on Aang." I said forcing her into a hug and taking her to the school.

When we got there I disappeared twenty more times and delivered all the children to the school. "Mozart where's the twenty fifth student?" Azula asked worriedly. "She's more of a bother to find but I'll find her now" I answered before disappearing again:

I appeared in a forest in the earth kingdom. "Any one here?" I asked before being attacked by a bear. I took it down with a lightning bolt but it wasn't dead. Only knocked out.

I sent some lightning into the ground. There was a few villages but no one called Elizabeth was in them. I sent the charge further and saw that my target is in Omashu.

I teleported to her location. "Hello Elizabeth" I said kindly. She jumped away from me and started fire bending. She has great form and power but she wasn't thinking where to hit.

I dodged all of them and appeared behind her. "Is that how you welcome your sifu?" I said teasingly. She screamed and started shooting lightning at me. I knocked every one away.

She started to jump towards the mail system with fire at her feet. I teleported behind her. "You know I'll win just stop this" I said feigning tiredness.

She kicked a whip of fire at me as she moved into the mail system. I smirked. "Ok race on I win you come with me" I shouted. She nodded and started running down the track with more fire at her feet.

I charged lightning to my feet and started skating at a greater speed to her. I iced my side of the track to give me greater speed as she started to lash out with fire whips.

We now had several earth bending officers after us and with my record as being Azula's jail break ticket, I couldn't risk being caught. Elizabeth caught on to this and started moving as fast as she could.

The officers had set up a blockade about a 100 metres ahead of us thinking we would stop. I looked over at Elizabeth and said "Trust me"

I changed my course and picked up Elizabeth. Together we jumped from the postage system and landed together on the floor two stories below it.

"Fine I'll go with you" she said not moving. I nodded and teleported us to the school. Azula, Akari and the twenty four students were there. Azula glared as she saw me carrying Elizabeth.

"Azula don't worry we had to jump from the postage system in Omashu so I teleported like this it's fine" I explained. Azula smiled and dusted us both off.

"Ok everyone Azula and Akari are going to test yoü for three things. Smarts, strength and stealth. They will tell me what you're good at and what you're bad at. I'll be back tomorrow hopefully." I said teleporting to the northern water tribe.

"Aang" I shouted as I saw a war zone unfurl before me. Fire and water clashed before me with the water benders outnumbered. Aang and Katara were comfortably taking on a hundred at a time.

I started sending my lightning into the ice when a man came behind me. "Are you the avatars friend or foe?" he asked. "Friend" I answered.  
"Too bad" he said and started to throw fire balls at me. I jumped out the way and shocked his heart.

I carried on with preparing my mass death technique until I was ready to implement it. I jumped down to the centre and charged the ground with lightning. Every fire bender was knocked out on impact.

A few of the water benders saw what happened and walked over to me. "Did you do that?" they asked eagerly. I nodded. They picked me up and started cheering.

"Aang, Katara help me!" I shouted.  
"That's a good idea lets take him to the avatar" one of the warriors said. They brought me to where Aang and Katara were lying on the ground.

They laid me next to them. "Aang what happened?" I asked tiredly.  
"They have a six month invasion cycle, the earth kingdom is next with Omashu and ba sing se being targeted.

I nodded. "All of you finish my work and dump the bodies in the ocean" I said lazily. The warriors cheered and begun the clean up. "Where to next?" Aang asked. "You go to Toph and tell her what you told me, I'm going back to Azula" I said disappearing.

I was awake for a few moments when I returned. Enough time for the students, Akari and Azula to see me collapse.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I awoke in a bed with Azula's arms wrapped around me. I waited for Azula to wake up before asking "What happened?"  
"You over exerted yourself, that mass lightning knock out is never to be used ok?" she said sternly.

"How do you know?" I said after nodding. "Katara sent a message two hours after you came" Azula explained. "Thanks for taking care of me" I said kissing Azula passionately.

"I want my reward" she replied and pulled at my boxers. "Are you sure? What if our students hear?" I said worried. "Then they'll hear" Azula replied, whipping my boxers out from my legs.

A few hours later we showered and got dressed. We walked down into the dining room together. Everyone refused to look at us apart from Ariana, Arti and Elizabeth. "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"We all heard you recreating again" Arti said. Ariana slapped his arm and whispered something into his ear. "Sorry" he mumbled a few seconds after. Azula and I blushed and shrugged.

"It's not my fault all of you are single" I remarked teasingly. Akari laughed at this. "Akari has a boyfriend now?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes he's the cook I hired" she said siting down at the long rectangular table.

Azula moved from her seat and sat on my lap. Most of the boys wolf whistled and most of the girls glared. "So I guess most of the girls love me and most of the boys love you" I said to Azula not bothering to whisper.

She started kissing me. "You're mine remember, I own our marriage right plus in your culture we're already married" she said sweetly leaning in to kiss me.

Arti threw a large orange at the back of Azula's head. "Stop doing that at the dinner table you cheap —" he began to say before Azula got up and walked towards him.

"Ok outside I'll show you how to treat a princess" she said in a tone of hate. "Like Mozart treats you?" he asked rudely. I began to laugh before Azula turned to me to say "You're next"

Azula dragged Arti into the court yard. "Ready, set, go!" she said quickly. Arti was instantly on the back foot having to defend against several balls of fire.

Azula saw an opening and shot lightning at Arti. I stood in front of him and redirected the lightning fluidly. "We do not use fatal strikes to teach" I told Azula seriously.

"Fine" Azula said returning to breakfast. "Why do you love annoying her?" I asked Arti.  
"She has everything handed to her it's not fair" he complained.

"Azula was betrayed by her mother and brother whilst being extorted by her father, she has not had anything handed to her" I said coldly leaving Arti alone.

After breakfast, the students took a few tests supervised by Akari. Azula and I had some free time so we returned to our bedroom. "Azula I want to go to sleep" I moaned as she ran her warm hands down my shirt.

"It will only take a few minutes" Azula whined. "That's what we said last time Azula and it took four hours" I said sternly. "Fine leave me like this ill go find someone else" Azula said coldly moving towards the door.

I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. "No" I growled. "Mmh" she moaned as I ground my hips into her. "Would you ever replace me?" I whispered into her ear.

"No" she stuttered. I started to pull her shirt off leaving her with her blue lingerie top. "That's not fair Mozart let me" she moaned once more.

"No you said you'd go find someone else so I'm gonna show you what you would miss" I growled once more. Azula moaned in protest. "Let me touch you" she said trying to move her hands. I laid her hands against the wall forcefully.

Azula and I woke to find Arti and Ariana looking down at us. "You two really need to stop" Ariana said giggling. Arti simply smiled at her laughter. Azula moaned and tried to walk over to where her clothes were.

"Mozart that was great but I'm a bit bruised now" she said quietly. "Maybe you won't force me to do it again" I said coldly. "Why don't you call me honey b anymore?" Azula asked changing the subject.

"Honey B?" Arti asked.  
"Get out!" We both shouted at Ariana and Arti. "I don't know honey b" I said honestly. Azula nodded, had a shower and left leaving me alone. I showered and changed. Artemis was back in the room.

"How have you been Artemis?" I asked laying down beside him. He meowed to show contentment as I scratched behind his ears. "Let's go find the screw ups" I said getting up.

When Artemis and I arrived at the class room, I was handed the scores of all the tests. "Ok Diana, Dai, Elizabeth, Azula and I are the team leaders. Team leaders you will he responsible for the physical health of your team, if they are ill you must find out. Teams will also be separated by the weapon they will use" I told them as they stood in front of the class.

"Ok in Dai's group there is Mic, Sui, Kaya, Wei, Rei and Ta. Move to classroom b" I told them forcefully. They were about to complain that the boys were outnumbered but saw my expression and thought against it.

"In Diana's group, there is Yoh, Ten, Anna and Marty. Go to classroom c" I called out. This group seemed to be happier to be with each other even though the girls were outnumbered.

"Elizabeth's team is Tya, Meo, Qan and Wu. Go to classroom d" I ordered. "Azula's team is Dan, Miles, Amy and Ren. Go to classroom e"

"So the rest of you are mine which should be Violet, Ariana, Arti and Manta" I said quieter. They nodded. "Ok we're the stealth squad, if anyone needs any clarification ask now" I said opening the window.

"Stealth as in assassin or stealth as in stealing information?" Arti asked neutrally. "Stealth as in both" I said gesturing them to the window. "You see that window there?" I told them.

"No of course we don't" Arti said sarcastically. "In that case try sneak over to it and inside genius" I told him. He nodded and jumped out the window. Arti walked over the window sticking to the window but within minutes Azula saw him.

"Arti get back to your lesson!" She shouted angrily. He moved back to the window slowly earning the laughter of his team mates. "Idiot that's not stealthy that's annoying" I said ruffling his hair.

"First lesson you change the environment" I said shooting lightning into the clouds. They darkened and began to block out the sun. "Now you make your move" I said gesturing them to move out the windows into the rain.

We ran over to the window and waited. "Second lesson create a distraction" I snapped my fingered and the lights in the corridor exploded. Azula and her students ran out to examine them as my students and I jumped into the classroom.

"Third lesson, never take too much time to do something" I said running to the front of the classroom to sit in Azula's chair. Azula came back in and glared at my team and I.

"Hi honey B" I said teasingly. Azula glared even more at me when I said this. "Leave so my team can learn" she ordered coldly. "Fourth lesson, when spotted run for the hills" I said gesturing them to jump out the window.

They got the hint and began running towards our original classroom. Dai and Diana's team were sitting in our room. "Yes?" I asked wondering what they were doing here.

"This note says that my team should pick up a thousand arrows and a bow each, where are they kept?" Dai asked shyly. "In the store cupboard in your classroom." I said happily.

"Our team should learn lightning signals but we don't know any" Diana said batting her eyelashes. "One do not flirt with I, two the books are in the cupboard in your classroom, three stop acting like a cheap hooker" I said dismissing her.

Arti began to clap aggravating Diana once more. Diana stormed out the room with her teammates dragging their feet behind her. "Stay here I'm going to check on Elizabeth's team" I said to Arti and the rest of my team.

"Elizabeth" I said knocking on the door to see her writing on the board at the front of the classroom. "Yes Mozart?" she asked annoyed.

"Just checking if you needed help with mass effect techniques" I said taking a seat. "When we have twenty techniques we'll come to you so you can test them, now get out" she said.

I walked back to my classroom to see Arti and Violet arguing. "Ariana is a better person then you'll ever be" Arti shouted ignoring my presence. I took a seat next to Manta.

"So what's the deal?" I asked him.  
"Violet tried to flirt with Artemis, He denied her, Violet got angry and was rude to Ariana." he explained. I nodded and moved closer to Violet.

"You are so deluded, that whore is whats keeping you back!" Violet shouted. Arti growled and shot lightning at Violet. I stepped between then and redirected the lightning.

"Violet I may have protected you but what you said was wrong, go to your room and stay there" I said coldly. Violet moved quickly and quietly.

"Arti what you said was right but you didn't phrase it properly so I want you to go apologise later tonight." I told him. He opened his mouth to argue but simply moved to Ariana's side.

"Thank you" Ariana whispered giving Arti a kiss on his cheek. Arti started blushing immediately. "Arti got the hots for Ariana" I teased them. They both blushed and glared at me.

"Mozart can I go talk to Violet?" Manta asked. I nodded. "Only this once" I said to him smiling. I had just set up my team on dates.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

5 months had passed with twenty four out of twenty five becoming masters with their own colour of bending. They all were experts at their teams personal skills too. Manta and Violet, Ariana and Arti were still going out happily with Violet becoming Ariana's best friend.

One morning I woke up to find a falcon perched on my head. The letter attached was from Aang.

'Evacuate your school, five hundred thousand coming to kill you two days"

I assembled everyone in the dining hall as normal. "There is an army heading this way to kill us all. I will not sugar coat this, the army is five hundred thousand men strong but I believe we can defeat them" I told them.

"Elizabeth's team have developed several techniques which should kill many whilst Dai's team can easily kill a thousand each from long range. My team can defend the front line whilst Azula's and Diana's team can defend the schools entrance." I continued.

"Now we may suffer some injuries but no one shall die, if anyone is being overwhelmed I want them to send a lightning bolt into the air, Diana's team will alert me to the place of the injury." I said looking at the girl. She had become less of an exotic dancer recently.

"We shall win as we have several allies arriving soon such as the avatar but they cannot come until Omashu and ba sing se are safe" I told them.

"We must protect each other to the bitter end for this school does not end until we are all dead. Are we going to win?" I asked confidently.

"Yes we are" the students shouted. Everyone assembled their weapons and went to the places I had assigned them. I teleported to the archers first. "Shoot one arrow in order to find your range" I ordered.

They all shot at least 100 metres with a few touching 120. "Good you shoot only 100 metres, on the day bring all the arrows that you can but if you run out use lightning" I took my team and Elizabeth's team to the 100 metre line. "No body goes back past this line without me or they are dead" I told them gravely.

Azula ran towards me. "Akari, the cook and caretakers don't want to fight but they want to be safe" Azula said panting. "They can wait on the roof with the archers" I told her. She turned to start running but I pulled her into a kiss.

"Ugh" Arti said behind me. I teleported into the building, let go of her and teleported back. "Arti and I are going to engage the army at one mile away since we have the most energy" I told the two teams before me.

"Wait what happens if he gets hurt?" Ariana asked worried. I pulled her into a hug and said "What am I? Chopped fish?" I teased. She giggled and pulled back.

"Arti I'm gonna teach you how to kill a lot with very little" I said teleporting him to the one mile mark. "Ok" he said eagerly. I fired a cylinder of lightning and made it hit a tree. The cylinder connected and kept going through burning a hole in everything it touched.

"You're try" I said moving aside so Arti could try. He used a smaller voltage but a higher current so his attack when quicker but didn't do as much damage. "Is that ok?" he asked confused. "Yes it's fine that would still kill someone" I answered.

The next one and a half days passed fairly quickly with Azula managing the rest of the school and me managing Arti and his destructive techniques.

I felt the army approaching from two miles north. Perfect I thought. "Azula get everyone battle ready they're about two miles north" I told her before teleporting to find Arti.

"Arti it's time" I told him. He nodded and gathered his gloves with metal tips. They protected his hands well from the lightning training. I changed my hair from its blue to a purple hue.

"How did you do that?" Arti asked. I laughed. "What colour would you like?" I asked happily.  
"Give me purple too" he answered. I changed his hair purple and teleported him to a mile north of the school.

"Arti remember we stick together no matter what" I told him.  
"Of course but I'm gonna get more kills then you" He said smugly. I laughed and pointed. "Here's your chance" I said as I shot lightning into the sky and change the weather to stormy.

"Lightning and thunder?" Arti asked getting ready to unleash his abilities. "Yes but you can't direct it so leave it to me" I told him seriously. He nodded and looked at the approaching army.

Aang was right there was about five hundred thousand in the army. I smirked if Arti and I could take down three hundred thousand this battle would be won by Elizabeth's team.

"Arti we have to take down at least three hundred thousand" I told him once more. He nodded and started charging up a cylinder of lightning. They were in range. I sensed they moved in battalions.

I redirected a natural lightning strike at the first battalion. It fell at least half of them whilst Arti fell the other half. If we kept this rate up we'd be able to do our job in a few hours.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hours had passed and Arti was visibly getting sloppier and sloppier with his forms. The lightning strikes were becoming erratic but still fell opponents. We were back to back with fire surrounding us.

"Arti we have a hundred left to kill then we go back to the archers" I said tiredly sensing that the majority of the army had died with only one hundred thousand still uninjured. Arti nodded and charged another lightning cylinder up.

Before he shot it a swordsman tried to stab him. I engulfed my hand with lightning and broke the sword. I then cut the mans head off. Arti released his cylinder and dispersed the crowd killing twenty more.

I threw Arti into the air and released a sonic boom of lightning killing the final eighty with another five hundred injured. As Arti came down I teleported him back into the entrance of the school.

"He did amazingly well" I told Azula.  
"You only won by only a thousand bodies" he said tiredly. I laughed and teleported towards Elizabeth's team and my own team excluding Arti.

"Ok we can end this war here, Arti and I took care of three hundred thousand so at least one hundred and fifty thousand must die here" I told them. They nodded whilst Elizabeth started charging up an attack.

"Elizabeth don't!" I shouted trying to reach her but before I teleported next to her she released the charge into the ground. "There's another hundred thousand gone" she said before collapsing into my arms.

"Idiot" I whispered smiling. "You heard your team leader, fifty thousand left" I said to the team before teleporting onto the roof. "Did Elizabeth faint with fear?" Arti teased her. I glared at him. "She just killed a hundred thousand from half a mile away" I stated laying her down and teleporting back.

I thought of using the same technique but I couldn't do it without additional power or fainting from the stress. I ignored the thoughts and looked at the team ready to defend the school.

"Hey Meo if I survive will you take me on a date?" Tya asked seriously.  
"Sure I'll get Mozart to take us to wherever you want" Meo replied happily. I smiled at them both. "Agreed" I said before unleashing a large ball of lightning.

It killed the front line but the others were still walking forwards. The army had been smart and put the injured in front so we'd half to kill ten thousand injured soldiers before we found the ninety thousand fully fit warriors.

"Keep them busy I need time to use this" I said pulling more lightning from the sky into an orange sized ball. More and more lightning descended as the ball became denser and denser.

"Mozart whatever your planning would be good right now" they said moving back. "Fine get out the way" I shouted. They moved out the way and watched as the small dense ball of lightning hurled towards the army.

The initial lightning ball killed only ten people but by the time it went through them it exploded killing at least ten thousand. "Forty thousand left" I told them. They engaged the army in fire bending with the colours lightning the battlefield. I kept an eye on everyone waiting for someone to be ambushed.

Tya was back to back with Meo, Violet with Manta, Qan and Wu and Ariana and I. We all took down large numbers at once but we were overwhelmed. I killed everyone with a hundred metres with a ground lightning pulse.

"Everyone come here we need to go" I said urgently. We all joined hands as we teleported back to Azula. "How much are left?" Azula asked as we appeared. Ariana was half carrying me due to my tired state.

"About a twenty thousand fit soldiers but they have twenty five thousand injured human shields" I said breathing a bit easier. I moved Ariana away and stood upright. "Diana's team stay forward and signal what is happening whilst I'm on the roof." I told them disappearing once more.

"Dai get your team ready, I need you to kill twenty thousand" I told her seriously. She nodded and turned to her team. "Arti is Elizabeth awake yet?" I asked him. He shook his head sadly. I moved my hands to her head and healed her.

"Elizabeth this gives you an extra boost stay here and shoot lightning" I told her as she woke up. She nodded and took up her position. "Can you and I take some more people out?" Arti asked eagerly.

He seemed to be fully fit so I nodded. "You will have to wait until they storm the school" I told him. He nodded and took up a position on the roof. "Ready, aim...

Fire!" I shouted. As the invading army took their first steps over the 100 metre line. The Dai's team fire at will whilst Arti and Elizabeth shot lightning at an alarming rate. "You two calm it down you won't be able to help me later otherwise." I said urgently.

They agreed and slowed down their rate. I bent water into icicles and took out a few hundred. Alongside the arrows, lightning and icicles, only twenty thousand survived to ten metres from the school gates.

Azula, her team, my team and Elizabeth's team took up defensive positions but could not prevent five hundred unharmed warriors entering the building. Everyone was now on the roof and thoroughly tired.

"Arti and Elizabeth come here and put these on" I said handing them black stealth suits. "This is gonna be dangerous so keep your eyes open" I continued. They nodded and gestured me to lead the way.

I ran across the roof to the central garden. "No excess damage" I said to Arti and Elizabeth. I forced lightning into the window breaking it. Silently. "Very hypocritical" Elizabeth said teasingly. I shook my head and swung Arti through the window.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After swinging Elizabeth through the window, I jumped through as well. "Mozart we know you're here" a voice shouted from the courtyard.

"Come here and fight me one on one or are you waiting for the avatar to come save you? You have five minutes to make up your mind" the man shouted rudely.

"It's an ambush" Elizabeth said.  
"Let's make it into our ambush" I said. "Elizabeth you get everyone who's on the roof to surround the court yard" I ordered her. She nodded and made her way up to the roof.

"Ok Arti go on to the roof and watch my back" I told him. I ran down into the court yard instantly noticing all five hundred warriors in the rooms surrounding the court yard.

"One on one?" I asked laughing. The man looked like he'd won the lottery. "Men take aim" The man said.  
"And let go" I said teleporting out. The same moment lightning charges and arrows hit the man.

I appeared next to Elizabeth and my team. "Elizabeth this is how you do mass take downs" I said starting to send charged into the building mainframe. I sensed that four hundred were still alive so I instantly electrocuted them to death.

Elizabeth and Arti steadied me as I began to collapse. Aang landed on the building just in time to see me close my eyes.

I woke several days later. "Azula can I ask you a question?" I said neutrally. "Of course you can" She replied groggily. "Who introduced Elizabeth to mass take downs using lightning?" I asked coldly.

"I told her what you did so she must've developed it" Azula replied. "Azula you can't tell her that without telling her the dangers" I groaned wincing in pain as I tried to swing my legs.

"I'm sorry but I know how to make you feel better" she said sweetly. "Azula I just woke up from a battle" I moaned. "After a few days" Azula finished taking my shirt from me.

A few hours later, I showered and dressed. My blood ridden outfit was now freshly clean. "Mozart I told you to run" Aang said walking in.  
"Aang my students and I took them down" I said lazily.

We walked down to the dining hall to see everyone eating lunch. "Sifu" The students yelled. Toph was sitting in my seat with Sokka, Yin, Akari, Katara and Suki sitting next to her.

"Ok listen up everybody" I said getting their attention. "We just defeated an army of five hundred thousand with only twenty seven people." I said proudly.

Everyone cheered and touched glasses. "I'd like to congratulate Elizabeth and Arti to getting nearly as much kills as me" I said teasingly.  
"You only got more kills cause you stopped me and made me rest" Arti and Elizabeth called out.

"What ever you say" I said nonchalantly. Ariana stopped Arti from making any remarks by whispering something in his ear. "Hey sifu" Meo shouted.

"Yes" I said smiling.  
"You said you'd take me and Tya anywhere for our date" he said happily. "I did so where would you like to go Tya?" I asked smiling.

"To the fire palace" she said smiling.  
"No" I said firmly.  
"Why not?" Meo asked shocked.  
"The next attack is on the fire palace and the fire nation capital and you are all going to the earth kingdom to reinforce Toph's school." I lied with no doubt in my mind.

"Why would my school need reinforcing? The only reason your school was attacked was because of you" Toph said drinking some tea.

"You could be targeted since you have links to Aang" Sokka said helpfully. Toph nodded. "You're students are to reinforce mine, get that ship you stole from Zuko" she ordered.

"I don't steal it, I commandeered it" I said quitely. "You're breaking a lot of you're own rules" Arti said smugly. I glared at him. He looked away and started talking to Ariana in hushed tones.

"Where's Azula?" Elizabeth whispered. "She's still asleep" I said quietly. "By the way we all heard you " she said grabbing Ariana and Violet by the arms and dragging them towards my room.

"Mozart are you coming with us?" Aang asked concerned. "No I'm going to go with Azula to Tophs school" I replied.  
"Why didn't you run?" Aang asked annoyed. "I knew we could handle it and how did you know that the school would be attacked?" I asked ignoring his tone.

"We took down the army and retrieved several letters giving us more information" Aang answered.

"We know that they are relying on non benders the most in the fire nation with fire benders in northern water tribe and the earth kingdom" Sokka interrupted.

"So if I encounter another attack squad what do I do?" I asked Sokka. "You engage them" Suki said forcefully. "Don't move away from them, engage them in and around the building" Suki continued ignoring Sokka's protests.

"Good, Toph how well trained are your students?" I asked teasingly.  
"Strong enough to take down all your students and you" Toph said coldly.

Everyone around the table laughed. "Toph these guys just took out five hundred thousand warriors when your students couldn't take Aang out" Sokka said laughing. Katara slapped him on his shoulder.

"Leave Toph alone, if she thinks they can they must be good" Katara reasoned. "Thanks sugar queen" Toph said smiling. "Back to the information, what's their overall plan?" I asked Aang.

"They obviously want father back on the throne" Azula said entering the room with Violet, Ariana and Elizabeth behind her. Aang nodded.

"What else do we know?" I asked Aang whilst hugging Azula. "We know that they have a four stage plan to their attack on the capital. The first stage is the docks, the second stage is the prison, the third stage is the city and the fourth stage is the palace" Sokka explained.

"Zuko knows and has started moving the most trusted battalions to the palace boundaries with the docks being our responsibility" Suki continued.

"Our?" I questioned.  
"You're coming with us" Aang said.  
"No I'm going with my students Toph is going with you" I told him seriously.  
"Fine but if you think you can handle leading Toph's pupils as well then come help us" Aang said annoyed.

"Fine get going" I said starting to tire from Aang's tone. "The invasion is in a week if I were you I'd go to Toph's school right now" Aang said leaving the table with Katara in hand.

"Toph where is your school?" I asked tiredly. "Three miles south of Omashu." she replied running after Aang and Katara. "Any passwords?" I shouted.

"Tell them big rock alerts small pebbles" Sokka said pulling Suki towards Toph. I moved to the location and landed in the entrance. "Big rock alerts small pebbles" I shouted.

Within minutes about fifty students were assembled in front of me. They shouted questions before I silenced them. "I'm Toph's friend and I'm taking you all to a ship. All of you make sure you're touching a part of my skin" I told them sternly.

They complied and even laid on top of each other to make sure no one would be left behind. I moved into the spirit world and back out to the ship we left in starlight bay.

"Ah Mozart you're back" Captain Hao said noticing everyone fall from the sky. "There's more so wait a while captain" I replied.

I moved into the spirit world and saw Tui walk towards me. "Hi Tui" I said happily walking into her open arms. "You really did well taking down that large army, San and I watched from here" Tui told me.

"Thank you, my students are great" I said blushing. "We do have to talk about you and Azula" Tui said gently.  
"What about Azula and I?" I asked pulling away from her hug.

"It's just you two have sex way too much and way too loudly" Tui said looking at me. "It's not out fault! Our bodies have certain urges" I protested. "That'a right they do, if you weren't infertile Azula would be immune to most contraception techniques" Tui said laughing.

I blushed as I understood what she meant. "Tui do I have to be at the fire palace?" I asked worriedly.  
"Yes but with Toph's students alongside your own" Tui answered.

I nodded and moved back to my school. "Ok everyone come touch me" The students all poked a finger into my arms or legs whilst Azula walked up to me and kissed me passionately. We moved on to the ship at once.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Azula is it odd that we have sex more often then most couples?" I asked confused. Azula shook her head. "No it's just we love making the other feel good alongside your essence being so tasty" she said licking her lips.

"Azula no there's 75 students waiting for us to teach them" I said refusing her. Azula scowled and whispered "Later you're going to make me sore"

I shuddered at the thought. "Ready yet?" Arti asked stroking Artemis.  
"Go tell the captain to sail anywhere he wants as long as we get to the fire palace in a week" I whispered to Arti. He nodded noticing the lowered tone and carried the message.

"Ok earth benders, tell me what your best at" I said walking towards them. "Close range combat" A particularly loud boy said. Time to get revenge on Elizabeth I thought.

"Elizabeth work with this boy to make sure both teams are ok for combat" I ordered. Elizabeth glared and took her position next to the boy.

I sat down and raised a table of ice. "Azula what does the fire capital look like?" I asked. After an hour of description and moulding, I had made an accurate model of the capital.

"Ok everyone listen up when we go in, there's no going back unless we win"


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The seven days of rest were now over as we made our way to the fire nation capital. Within a few hours, the bay would be stolen and taken back.

Elizabeth was resting in the loud boys arms. All the boys had undressed to a point of only having underwear whilst the girls said they'd only undress when their skin boiled.

"Having fun?" I asked Elizabeth as she rested against the boys chest. "Leave me alone I won't admit anything under torture" she groaned. I laughed and walked towards Azula.

Azula was rather cranky from the lack of sexual relief whilst she was on the boat. "What's burning honey b?" I said ignoring her state.

"When we finish this I'm going to lock the doors and you and I are going to—" she said before I put my hand over her mouth. "Azula that sounds like rape" Violet said laughing.

"It's not rape if he consents which he will cause he's suffering just as much as me" she said running her hand down my bare chest. I whimpered and shook my head.

"I'm fine" I stuttered. Azula started laughing. "Mozart you're reacting to my every touch, you want me just as bad as I want you" she said laughing even more.

"Looks like Mozart doesn't wear the pants" Arti said with his head in Ariana's lap. "Give me an hour and I'll teach Ariana how to make you jump through hoops" Azula said teasingly.

Ariana winked at Azula and started stroking Arti's head. Diana and Dai both had their team and were playing games whilst Azula's team was entertaining Elizabeth's. The earth benders were mostly fine but a few were sea sick.

"Elizabeth it would be so much easier to admit you love that loud boy" I told the emo girl. "He's called Zai and is your hair natural?" she said curiously.

"No I make it like this" I said displaying a rainbow with my hair. "Can you make mine hot pink?" she asked sweetly. I nodded and tapped her forehead. Her hair changed from a somber black to her chosen hot pink.

She walked back to Zai and earned several compliments from him. I started holding Azula, slightly squeezing her cleavage.

"Azula I changed my mind" I said picking her up and running towards the ships insides. "Seriously?" Azula asked happily. "Yes" I growled pushing her against the wall. I kissed her before she could react. Azula wouldn't know what hit her.

"Mozart, I can't fight now" Azula said wincing from the soreness in her body. "That's too bad Azula" I said innocently putting on my underwear and heading towards the door.

"You did that with lightning charges" Azula said angrily. I nodded. "Yes I did and because of what I did you can't get yourself killed" I said smiling.

"Who's going to lead the earth benders?" Azula asked still angry. "Ariana, Meo, Violet, Manta and Zai" I told her taking a seat next to her.

"You idiot heal me up right now" Azula ordered. I reached over to her and took the necklace around her neck. "Mozart what are you doing?" Azula said worriedly. "I'm taking both so you are on the battlefield with me" I said quitely.

Azula pulled me in for a kiss. "I still hate you but I won't lie even though I'm unimaginably sore, today was the best ever" she said letting me go.

"One day it won't be done with lightning charges" I said smiling. I walked out and had my clothes thrown at me. "Time to lead" Arti said happily. I shook my head. "I'm not leading and neither is Azula" I said smiling.

"Meo, Violet, Manta, Ariana and Zai will each take ten earth benders. Dai's team will be archers again but use lightning.

Diana's team will split up with 1 with each division for example the earth bending teams will have two signal messagers whilst Dai will have one etc etc. Azula's team will join up with Dai's team as Azula is not coming." I said before being interrupted by laughter.

"I'm taking a team consisting of Arti, Elizabeth and Diana with Elizabeth and I's own original team taking point just behind us. Those three teams will use a rotation tactic where once one team eliminates the target the other team goes forward." I continued.

"What's the geographical plans?" Arti asked. "Calm yourself down all we are doing this time is taking the bay back but if we do it quick enough I'll move on to the palace" I answered.

"Do we take the roads or roofs?" Elizabeth asked. I thought about it for a moment. "We take roads but Dai's team takes roofs" I answered. Everybody nodded to show understanding and left. "Boys get dressed cause if you get shot it's way more painful" I said laughing.

"Lord Mozart, you have five minutes before we encounter fire from enemy battalions set up on the port" Captain Hao shouted. I teleported into the port and saw only ten men operating the weapons.

I teleported behind each one and snapped their necks. I motioned the captain to come forward as another battalion arrived behind me. This one was slightly bigger and contained fifty but I killed most of the warriors the time the ship docked.

"Arti, Elizabeth, Diana with me" I shouted killing the last few. I changed the weather to rainy. Any fire bending troops were now useless. I gestures for my team to follow and the earth benders to stay back.

Once we cleared a few roads, I motioned the earth benders to fan out and take some more. They nodded and started taking people out. Dai's team followed me onto a roof. "You can jump from roof to roof but if you fall alert me" I said disappearing.

Arti and Elizabeth were waiting in front of ther original teams. "Ok plans changed, this place isn't that well protected so I'm going to take Arti and Elizabeth to the prison" I told them. "What about me?" Diana asked.

"Diana you have a job here, you have to make sure all the earth benders are fine and if not alert me" I said taking Arti and Elizabeth. We waded through the streets running past the earth benders taking out numerous enemies.

We reached the prison soon after. It was a high security prison with an emphasis on secure. The door looked like it had been hit clean off its hinges. I stopped Arti walking in. "Never use another persons entrance, that's a one way road to death" I said noticing the ladder on the side.

I climbed onto the roof and waited for Elizabeth and Arti. Once they were on the roof I blew the door and started walking down the steps. We moved into the next corridor to find five more warriors. "Get them" they shouted throwing fire whips towards us.

We hid behind the corner. I gestured Elizabeth to run past into the opposite corner. She ran avoiding all fire whips. "Arti it's you next" I said. He nodded and ran to Elizabeth. I shot lightning into the first three of the five ensuring my safety in walking towards where my team were.

"So why are we here?" Elizabeth asked. "Well liz I am going to be a decoy for you to run into that corridor" I said shooting the wall out. The warriors moved into the room instinctively letting Arti and Elizabeth run down the corridor.

I teleported and shocked them to death. "Hey Mozart we found Ozai" Arti said smirking. There was no one next to him. "Ok let's go get him" I said running towards him. On closer inspection we found blast jelly surrounding him.

"Good bye Mozart" a man shouted from the roof. As he hit the blast jelly, I pushed Arti and Elizabeth and teleported them into the spirit world.

"Ok rest here" I said catching my breath. "Ozai's dead" Arti said sadly. "Yeah we failed our mission but I have a feeling the fire palace will need us" I said moving back towards them.

"Mozart we need to talk" Tui said sternly. "Tui what?" I said annoyed.  
"Fine I'll make this quick, in times of struggle you can use a state similar to the avatar state however you won't use reincarnations you use San and I" she said without any emotion.

"Good" I said moving away.  
"No there's more you'll end up severely injured if you use it because your automatic charge healing won't work" she explained.

"I won't use it then" I said reaching Arti and Elizabeth. "Who was that?" Arti asked. "Save stories for when we survive now we're on the roof of the palace and to be honest I don't care about this place, go wild with the mass destruction techniques." I said smiling.

Elizabeth shrugged and sent a shock wave through the building. "If the fire lords dead I'm not saving you from the world" I told her breaking through the roof. We landed in Azula's bedroom. "I miss this place" I said.

"I guess you and Azula had fun here right?" Arti said disgustedly.  
"When you and Ariana get started then you may talk" I said teasingly.  
"You two are so childish let's just take a minute here" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"Ok so we're all fully fit but we can't use major killing techniques for long" I told them."Go check on the others" Arti said opening the door.

I nodded and teleported back to the bay. "Everyone ok?" I shouted behind Dai. They jumped at the sound of my voice. "You're alive?" Dai said amazed. "Yes, so are my team" I said smiling.

"Anyways we need you to heal some people" Dai said pointing to the burnt earth benders. "Ah Toph's little brave men" I said teasingly. They glared. I healed their wounds using small charges of lightning and then disappeared to find Azula, mine and Elizabeth's team.

They were sitting down telling jokes to each other. "No more moving forward?" I asked.  
"No the earth benders took down the west side and we took the east" Tya said lazily.

"Ok I'll go find your boyfriend" I said disappearing. Meo, Violet, Manta, Ariana and Zai were sitting with their teams conversing loudly. "Finished with this area too?" I asked amazed. "Yeah is Elizabeth ok?" Zai asked.  
"Tya too" Meo added on.  
"Arti as well." Ariana said finishing.

"They're all fine but stay together here this was way too easy" I said disappearing once more. I appeared in the dining room by accident. "Mozart get down" Zuko and Arti shouted together. I ducked and ran towards Elizabeth and Mai.

"Mai how's the capital?" I asked watching Arti and Zuko try to take down a warrior but not having much luck. "It's fine Aang and the rest are taking the army down but I don't think the bay is taken back yet" Mai answered.

"My students and Toph's have taken it back" I said.  
"Good now help Zuko he isn't a good enough bender to defeat this person even with your students help" Mai said pushing me.

I shot ice and lightning at the man. "Ah Mozart you've decide to join the battle" the man said deflecting Arti and Zuko's attacks. "Zuko take Arti, Elizabeth and Mai and go down to the docks, Ozai is dead so this guy is the leader" I told him covering their escape with large whips of black fire.

Zuko nodded and pulled everyone towards the door. "So any introduction?" I asked the man opposite me. "Fine I am the next fire lord" he said sending bolts of lightning at me.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I danced between the bolts of lightning annoying the man. I couldn't shoot lightning back to him as he was coated in a rubber suit.

"You need to use it" Arti and Elizabeth said behind me. I ignored them and used more black fire to try and melt the plastic. "Do it" Tui whispered from nowhere particular.

I sighed and started to call forward my own energy. "Get going" I said to Elizabeth and Arti. They nodded seeing my annoyed expression.

"More determination? You always surprise us" the man laughed shooting more lightning at me. I bent the lightning as if it were water. "No this is the last time" I said hitting him with water and fire.

The man stopped them and retaliated with fire and lightning. A few hours later the dining room was now fully a battle zone with the only thing still standing being the grand piano.

"You can't win" The man said. He was a mediocre bender but his armour was preventing my attacks. "Tui I need you" I whispered. "Is the power necessary?" Tui and San said together. "Yes" I replied dodging more lightning. "Granted" they said as a black aura engulfed me.

"This is the end" I said charging both hands with lightning and running towards the man. He threw lightning to stop me but it dissipated before touching me. I jumped and crashed both hands into his chest. They impacted both lungs and stopped his heart and brain from functioning.

He was dead within seconds. My hands were covered in ripped rubber and blood when I pulled them out. "Mozart" Aang called running in. Katara was behind sealing up the entrances.

"Are you ok?" he asked sitting next to me seeing the burnt rubber and blood. "Yeah I'm fine now did you see mine and Toph's students?" I asked him. "Yeah they control the docks but Toph took them with her to control more of the city " he said smiling.

"Katara where's Sokka and Suki?" I asked worriedly. "They're with two of your students clearing an area from the palace to make Zuko and Mai safe." Katara explained looking at me.

"So we saw Azula" Aang said scratching the back of his head. "Aang you're a monk it's unbecoming of you to talk about this" I said coldly. "He's definitely not a monk" Katara said laughing.

"That's so disturbing" I said shaking my head and getting up. "You and Azula are disturbing she can't walk" Aang said laughing. "Oh shut up Aang" I said playfully.

"The emo gets angry?" Katara said leading the way out of the palace. "Katara don't make me expose your cycle to everyone" I said coldly. Katara glared at me but kept silent.

"Is she on her cycle now?" Aang asked. I laughed but stopped when Katara turned around. "Aang no I am not on my cycle but because you asked I'm going to act like it" she said coldly.

"Looks like no—" I began to say before seeing Aang's glare. I smiled. We continued in silence walking down through the front gates. No guards were here now only bodies. I shocked my hair to make it stand up when an arrow shot it.

The arrow was caught in my hair with the tip hovering millimetres above my scalp. I looked up to see my students with Toph on the roof opposite. "One fire capital freed not captured just as ordered" Toph called out.

The earth benders came out of the shadows to show no injuries had been attained. "Where's Sokka and Suki?" I asked her. "They're in the west part of the city resting" she answered. I teleported west of the city to find Elizabeth bleeding heavily whilst Arti was trying to heal her.

"Arti it's fine I'll take over" i said healing her. The process took a bit longer then normally due to my fatigued state. "Sokka carry me back" I said fainting from exhaustion.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You faint way too much" Arti said sitting next to me. "Why are you in my room and why am I so sore?" I asked wincing as the healing process started.

"I'm here because Azula wanted to keep you under watch and you're sore because you used a powerful murder technique when you were already in a state that used high amounts of energy whilst being already tired" Arti explained rather rudely.

"Get out and go recreate with Ariana" I said rubbing my eyes.  
"Azula can walk now you know so I'll go get her" he said walking towards the door. "No no no don't do that" I said frantically. "Too late" Azula said walking in the room with her arms crossed.

"Whats cooking honey b?" I asked smiling. "You are the most insufferable person ever" Azula spat sitting next to me. "You love me besides who do you think washed the rubber and blood off me" I said teasingly.

Azula giggled and hugged me. "Arti now you can leave" I said hugging Azula back. "No I'll stay it's midnight so I should stop you from waking everyone up" He said nonchalantly.

Azula and I blushed. "So he's awake?" Elizabeth and Ariana said waking in. "Great more people" Azula said sarcastically. I playfully slapped her head. "Azula my first two masters and the ones girlfriend are not just people" I said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled whilst Ariana kissed Arti. "Ahem" Azula tried to say before I covered her mouth. "If they start undressing then you can stop them." I said. Arti and Ariana broke apart and hugged each other.

"Ugh more people" Azula said as Toph, my students, Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Yin, Akari and a boy I didnt know walked in. "Quit your crankiness, Mozart will gladly bed you after a month of sexual frustration." Toph said harshly.

"A month?" I shouted.  
"Since you can't see, I'll describe Mozart to you, broken and broken" Azula said coldly. "Wheres Violet and Manta?" I asked interrupting their arguement.

"They're in their room and not sleeping if you know what I mean" Akari said giggling. "Aw but they're my students, did you at least tell them about contraception?" I whined. My students started laughing. "Of course I did" Akari blushed.

"Fine everyone get out of my sick room" I said gesturing everyone to get out. Everyone left with Arti, Elizabeth and Ariana being the last. Azula also tried to leave before I stopped her. "What makes you think I said you could leave without a reward?" I asked kissing her.

"You're broken stop" Azula said pushing me off her. I flattened her hands against my chest. "Do I look broken?" I asked her.  
"No" she answered.  
"Then I think I'm fine to do this" I said kissing her whilst pushing her against the wall.

When I awoke at noon the following afternoon, I groaned. "Azula how are you now?" I asked tiredly.  
"Pleasured" she said hugging my chest whilst circling her index fingers on my abs.

"So breakfast in bed?" I asked getting up. "Yes emo make it happen" Azula said teasingly. I rolled my eyes, dressed and walked down the corridor. Even though I was back at my school it felt odd knowing a week ago thousands of bodies were littered outside.

I ignored the thoughts and walked into the dining hall. "Hey Mozart I have a technique I want to try but I need you to be there in case it backfires" Elizabeth called out lazily.

"Sure I'll come help in a while" I answered picking up my and Azula's plates. "So how's Azula?" Ariana asked teasingly. "You spend too much time with Arti" I replied avoiding her question.

I ran back to my room before Arti could reply. "Hey Azula how's this?" I asked laying the plates just beyond her reach. "How can I reach them?" she asked. "You can't so I have to feed you" I said teasingly.

"Get someone to bring me a few bottles of wine and get Violet here" Azula said trying to get up to put some clothes on after we finished breakfast. I stuck my head out the door to see if someone was around. "Hey Meo I'll set up your date for tomorrow if you go to Akari get three bottles of wine and then get Violet and bring both to Azula here" I said quickly.

"Sure" he said happily running down to the kitchen. I walked back into the dining room to see Zai and Elizabeth kissing. "So am I going to teach or are you two gonna share spit all day?" I asked when they noticed I was standing behind them.

Everyone laughed and rushed forward to leave. "So what's this technique called?" I asked Elizabeth when Zai left. "It's called Phoenix form" she said.

"Ok explain it to me" I told her.  
"Since your own fire can't burn you I thought engulfing yourself in it is a concrete protection" Elizabeth explained. "Ok but before you try it let's get a bit away from the school" I said teleporting her and I away. We arrived in a desert. "Where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Three miles west of Omashu" I said happily. "Overkill" she whispered before attempting her technique. She unleashed a light green fire and pulled it back to engulf her. She was about to succeed but she let out a scream.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted running towards her. I caught her as she fell but it was too late she was out cold already. I rested her on some ice and took off my jacket, shirt and trousers. I helped her into my shirt and trousers whilst I put my jacket back on.

I healed her as well as I could but she still didn't wake up. "Katara" I said outloud. Picking Elizabeth up, I teleported back to the school entrance. Students stared as I walked into the girls dormitories.

"Katara" I shouted kicking open a door. Aang and Katara broke apart and stood up. "What's wrong?" Katara said noticing my expression.

"Elizabeth burnt herself and I've healed her but I want you to check" I said seriously. "Of course" Katara replied and gestured me to lay her down. I complied and let Katara use her water bending.

"She's fully healed but she's in a coma" Katara said.  
"When is she coming out?" I asked.  
"Without a healing technique like yours? Six weeks minimum" Katara said gravely.

"Fine" I said lifting her and taking her to her room. After doing that I teleported to where Zai was staying. "Bad news Elizabeth is in a coma, good news she's fine, bad news she won't wake up for six weeks at least" I said to him.

He nodded and paled. "I won't be here in six weeks right?" he asked.  
"Wrong, you can stay till she wakes up" I said walking out. I heard Azula giggle and walked towards the sound.

"Azula are you ok?" I asked walking in. Violet blushed and giggled showing she was clearly drunk. "Yes but Violet over here is spilling information like a water fountain" she said. "Azula!" I shouted shocked.

"It's information retrieval don't you want to know that your students are fully happy in their relationships" Azula said forcing a bottle of wine into my hand. "Azula you know I can hold wine down longer then you" I said passing the bottle back.

"Yes but you won't remember what we do tonight if you drink" Azula said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and picked Violet up. "Where you going? we haven't heard if she enjoys it!" Azula said angrily.

"I do" Violet slurred. I teleported Violet to her room. "Manta your girlfriends drunk ignore what she says and make sure she sleeps" I commanded him. He nodded but before he could ask how, I teleported back to Azula.

"You wanted a drinking game lets play" I said to Azula uncapping a bottle of fire whiskey.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A few years passed. Aang and Katara are now happily married as are Suki and Sokka. Azula and I are still together and running the black lotus academy.

Azula has moved up a couple bra sizes and was curvier then ever whilst still having a high libido. I awoke from my sleep with Azula next to me. I ran my hand across her midriff earning a few moans from her in her sleep.

"Mozart stop that" Azula whimpered. "Say it" I whispered into her ear.  
"Fine I want you to —" she said before Arti walked in. "Breakfast" he sung. "Cock block" I sang back sarcastically. Azula laughed and dragged me past Arti.

Arti had filled out too and gotten taller, he developed at the same rate as me. He was now taller and had more muscle. He was now the third most powerful bender in the fire kingdom after defeating Zuko a year ago.

I walked down to the dining hall to see Aang, Toph, her students, Katara, Sokka, Suki and my students. "Zuko and Mai couldn't make it so are you ready for our yearly camping trip?" Aang asked seeing me.

"Yay a week of hiking with sex off the menu" I said sarcastically.  
"I feel your pain" Elizabeth said even more sarcastically.

Elizabeth was now the second most beautiful girl in my eyes after Azula. She had developed at the same speed as Azula but didn't have as much curves and coloured her hair a light green.

"I know you do" I said teasingly. She blushed and sent a green fire ball towards me. I encompassed it with my own black fire and dissipated it. "Haha no denials?" I taunted Elizabeth.

"I can't deny it since its such an outrageous lie but I'll never be as loud as Azula" she said teasingly. "Maybe because you haven't got a boyfriend who can make you that loud" Azula said returning from the bathroom.

"Ok we'll do this in teams again" I said to my students. Dai, Diana and Elizabeth stood up. "Do we need to bring bows?" Dai asked. She wasn't shy anymore and it was a good thing since most of the boys were enamoured with her.

"To be safe and bring a thousand arrows each too" I answered.  
"So can we go or do you have more exposing to do?" Elizabeth asked coldly. "Yes I do, everyone pay attention"

Everyone gave me their attention waiting for me to expose someone. Arti continued eating his cereal not listening at all. "Arti's striking out with Ariana in bed" I said running out the door. Laughter filled the hall and as I reached the door lightning struck it.

"Mozart stop running and face me" Arti shouted running after me. "No I won't or you'll kill me" I said running out into the courtyard. Azula and Ariana arrived from the other door cutting me off. Ariana shot a pink fire ball behind me whilst Azula shot a blue one at me.

"Arti truce?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and engaged Azula in combat. "Ariana why don't you tell me? I could talk to Arti about it" I teased her. "Because there's nothing to say unlike Azula and you" she said using her fire once more.

"At least Azula and I enjoy it" I countered dodging her attacks. "Fine you can talk to him about it" Ariana said losing focus in the battle. I teleported behind her and pinned her to the ground. "I win" I said smiling.

"Some help?" Arti said being overpowered by Azula. I got up and started engaging Azula in combat. We danced and turned firing more fire then the last.

"Give up?" I asked Azula seeing her tired state. "Fine your reward can be tonight" Azula said walking towards me. "Arti Ariana told me to teach you how to treat a woman" I said to the boy watching behind me.

"Fine if she said so" Arti said walking away with Ariana in his arms. "Ok Azula my prize" I asked.  
"No it's one full night starting at sunset and finishing at sunrise" Azula said kissing me.

"Fine" I groaned. I pushed Azula off playfully and walked back to our room. "Looking for our tent?" Azula said behind me. "Mmh hmm honey b" I said to her.

"I have got to make a cute nickname for you" she said.  
"Whatever you say Azula" I said looking for the tent in our cupboard.  
"The tents not there, Katara wanted our tent she said it would be more romantic for her and Aang if they were forced closer together" Azula explained.

"That's disgusting" I said thinking of the possibilities. "Sing to me?" Azula asked. "But Azula I'm —" I said before Azula interrupted me. "I'll start your reward straight after" she interrupted. I slung her over my shoulder and ran down to the main hall.

I sat her down at the piano and began to play. "Remember this Azula?"

Leave the coffin open when I go  
Leave my pearls and lipstick on so everybody knows  
Pretty will be the photograph I leave  
Laying down on famous knives so everybody sees

Bleach out all all the dark  
I'll swallow each peroxide shot  
Someone I'll know could love and save me from myself  
Maybe I'll just clean the shit off of these fancy shoes  
I'll be a Princess Die and die with you

[Chorus]  
I wish that I was strong  
I wish that I was wrong  
I wish that I could cope  
But I took pills and left a note

I'm hungry from an anorexic heart  
I've been trying to tell you how I feel  
But was never very smart  
I'm wrapped in silks made for Egyptian queens  
I'll do it in the swimming pool  
So everybody sees

Bleach out all the dark  
I'll swallow each peroxide shot  
Volumes I know will love and save me from myself  
Maybe I'll just clean the shit off of these fancy shoes  
I'll be a Princess Die and die with you

Princess die  
I want to see her cry  
Princess die  
Princess die  
We want to watch her cry  
Princess die

[Chorus]  
I wish that I was strong  
I wish that I was wrong  
I wish that I could cope  
But I took pills and left a note

[Bridge]  
But I took pills and left a note  
I wish that I could go in my rich boyfriend's limo  
Right after he proposed with a 16-carat stone wrapped in rose gold  
With the paparazzi all swarming around  
In my Louis Vuiton white buttoned down  
Oh it's not that deep  
So bob your head for another dead blonde  
Who's real prince is in heaven  
She just wants to sleep

The final act of life will be my own hands to do,  
I'll be a Princess Die and die with you  
Applaud. Pour Vous. [To you]

"I love you way too much to forget" she said kissing me. She ran her hands down my body and kissed me. Her hands were warm but still sent shivered down my spine.

"Allow me" she said taking my hands away from my waist. with one fluid movement she took my trousers and boxers off leaving me naked.

"Azula please I beg you" I moaned as she kissed me. "Not yet" she pinned my hands down and took my jacket and shirt off. "You know I love you, trust me" she said. Famous last words.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Azula I love you" I said the next morning moving on top of her. We somehow had made it back to our room without being seen the night before.

"I love you too but I hate being this sore in the mornings" Azula said. I blushed. "Aw it's not your fault that you're packing Mozart" Azula said seeing my cheeks flush.

I blushed once more and hugged Azula. She winced. "Hey skater boy you can't do that, it hurts" she said loudly. "What did you call me?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows. "I called you a skater boy" she said worriedly.

"Now it's your turn for a reward" I said happily. "Mozart if we do it again I won't be able to walk at all for today" Azula protested. I silenced her with a kiss. "I'll carry you" I growled starting to seduce her.

"You are not a monk" Azula said a few hours later. "Mmh hmm honey b" I said smiling. "You indulge in this way too much" Azula continued.

"Aang and Katara have it just as much" I said in protest.  
"Liar, now go get my clothes and dress me" Azula said.  
"Do you need underwear since you're not on your period?" I said walking over to the cupboard. "Yes just get me my black lingerie" Azula said blushing.

I picked the chosen lingerie, a pair of shorts, a shirt that exposed her midriff and one of my knee length white mondrian jackets. "Mozart I'll freeze" Azula moaned seeing my choices.

"No you won't" I said walking over to her. I sang softly whilst I dressed her.

Silicon, saline, poison inject me  
Baby, I'm a free bitch  
I'm a free bitch

Some girls won't dance to the beat of the tribe  
She won't walk away  
But she won't look back  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
(Tellem', girls)

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)

Run run  
Her kiss is a vampire grin  
The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still does her dance  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still kills the dance  
(Tellem', girls)

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)  
In the dark  
She loves to dance in the dark  
In the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark

Marilyn  
Judy  
Sylvia  
Tellem' how you feel girls!

Work your blonde Jon Benét Ramsey  
We'll haunt like liberace  
Find your freedom in the music  
Find your jesus  
Find your kubrick  
You will never fall apart  
Diana, you're still in our hearts  
Never let you fall apart  
Together we'll dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart

"That was beautiful now carry me to breakfast" Azula said holding her hands up. I carried her down to the dining hall to see everyone had packed all their stuff already.

"A bit too hard?" Arti said laughing. "I gave you the talk do not patronise me" I said coldly.  
"You can't give the lesson because you haven't been told the lesson" Toph said laughing. Everyone laughed at that point before Katara got up.

"Next person to laugh has their sex life extinguished" she said coldly. Everyone silenced for a few long seconds. "Yeah go Katara" Azula shouted from my arms.

She laughed and pushed me and Azula into her seat. She sat on Aang's lap. "You know you're carrying me like that today?" she said to Aang childishly.

"I'll only carry you like that if you let me make you as sore as Azula" Aang replied. "Spirits you two were never monks" Azula shouted.

"I know right, they don't act anything like monks" Katara replied.  
"Maybe it's not in their nature" Azula said ignoring Aang and I's glare.  
"It's that or the fact they both have big—"

"Aang grab Katara" I said at once overriding Katara's words. Aang slung Katara over her shoulder and followed me down and into the hall way.

We reached my room. "Aang same room or different rooms?" I asked. Aang thought about it. "Same" he said a few seconds after. I kicked the door open and stood Azula up against the wall. "Ow" she winced as I took her clothes. "I'm sorry but you deserve this Azula" I said as I littered her midriff with kisses. "Stop that" she stuttered. Katara was experiencing the same love but was fighting it a bit more then Azula.

"So are you both ready to go camping without the monk jokes?" I said as we all woke up sweaty and naked but laid out in a cross on the floor several hours later. "I hate you" Azula said moaning from her increased soreness.

"Monk jokes." I said rolling onto her causing her to moan lightly as I kissed her "Katara you okay?" I asked her. "I hate you, I hate Azula and I hate Aang the most" she moaned being in a similar state to Azula.

"Maybe you won't use monk jokes again" Aang replied groggily. I noticed a note on the door.

When you wake up don't bother looking for us, we took all the students to the ship to the earth kingdom, p.s Aang we're having a word when you arrive.

I paled at the letter. "Aang Sokka saw you" I said frowning. Aang groaned. "If he wouldn't tell his father, I wouldn't be scared" Aang said annoyed. "I'll hypnotise him it's fine" I said lazily moving to the pile of clothes.

"Thank you" Katara said.  
"So Azula and Katara I guess you need us to carry you" I said teasingly. "Yes" Azula said.  
"Yes what Azula?" I said teasingly.  
"Yes master?" Azula said uncertainly.

"That sounds good, Katara that's what you have to call me if you want me to carry you" Aang said smiling. "No" Katara said. Aang simply poked her midriff. Katara winced. "Please dress me master" Katara said sweetly.

"Me too master" Azula cooed. Aang and I looked at each other before falling over with laughter. "I can't believe you actually said that" Aang cried. "Forget that I got the princess of the fire nation to say it" I said laughing heavily.

"Please dress me" Azula said blushing. "Please dress me what?" I asked teasingly. "Please dress me master" Azula said quietly. I laughed and picked up her clothes.

"I swear Azula we are going to use this so much" I said moving towards her. "Wash me first master" she said looking away from me. I noticed she was sweaty and still had a few bodily fluids on her body.

"Of course" I said carrying her into the shower. I turned the water on and let it wash over me and Azula. "One more round master?" Azula moaned when we kissed in the shower.

After a while, Aang and Katara looked at us accusingly. "You two do it way more then us" Katara said as Aang carried her past. "Whatever Ava-hooker" Azula said teasingly.

Katara glared but didn't retaliate when Aang whispered in her ear. I laid Azula down on the bed and picked up her clothes. "Azula you don't have to call me master " I said smiling.

"Thank you" Azula whispered into my ear. "So are you sore and pleasured or sore and in pain?" I asked her slipping on lingerie onto her.

"I'm sore but pleasured" Azula replied. "Good" I said forcing her arms into her shirt. "Im glad we can do this when most couples can't" Azula said. "It's a curse and a blessing" I said slipping her shorts on.

"Why a curse?" Azula asked abruptly. "If one of us get injured the other suffers" I explained holding her jacket folded in my arms.

"I see" Azula said as Aang walked back with Katara. He dressed her fairly quickly. "So Katara want to pay it now or later?" Azula said.

"Pay what?" I asked curiously.  
"Katara seemed to think that Aang could go for longer then you but I proved her wrong" Azula said smugly.

Aang and I both looked at each other."You two are such whores!" We shouted feeling violated. "You both loved it" Katara said.

"And you'd do it again" Azula continued. "Azula I mean it if you ever extort me like that again I won't sleep with you for a year" I said coldly. Azula's face stiffened and nodded.

"Azula I would've done it if you asked me but you practically manipulated me to do it" I explained.  
"I'm sorry, I love you" Azula said looking away. "I love you too" I said smiling.

"Ok we have to get to the camp site" Aang said visibly angry with Katara who didn't seem to let it bother her. "Fine wait a minute" I said. I helped Azula into one of my jackets that she borrowed.

I picked Azula up and more towards Aang. "Ready?" I said touching my back to Aang and Katara. "Always" Katara answered. Aang simply grunted. I teleported all of us to the earth kingdom when Azula and I landed on Arti.

"Oh look it's the sex book, illustration and words" Arti said angrily.  
"Oh shut up" I said to him.  
"Can you two keep it down?" Elizabeth said walking over. "Can you stay away?" Arti replied.

"Shut up Arti and Elizabeth go away" I snapped. "You all look like a family" Azula said interrupting us. We looked at each other. Elizabeth looked the oldest of us all whilst Arti looked the youngest. Our hair colours matched up well since we all had unnatural colours.

I got up still carrying Azula letting Arti get up too. Artemis meowed behind me. "Hiya" I called to him.  
"Freak" Arti said behind me.  
"Like you can talk, you're the only person without a colour flame" I said coldly.

"Mozart that's too far" Azula said worriedly. "I agree give Azula to me and go into that forest and make up" Elizabeth ordered. Arti and I stood our ground before a green fireball lit our hair. "Going" we said at once. I dropped Azula into Elizabeth's arms and ran after Arti into the woods.

We went a mile in and sat down in a clearing. "Im not going to apologise since its true" I told him.  
"Maybe if you had helped me in the last two years instead of helping everyone else I would be able to do it" Arti said venomously.

"Arti if you needed the help you should've asked" I said guiltily.  
"Well its too late" Arti said sharply.  
"No it's not, start hitting that tree" I said pointing to a lone tree five metres away.

"Fine" Arti said hitting the tree. After a hundred hits, I noticed something odd about the flame. "Arti make the flame smaller and hit the tree again" I told him. He nodded and did it. The tree burned but a small hole formed too.

"Hold a flame in your hand" I told him. The flame was orange but had a blue aura around it. "Arti it's always been there, your flame is not coloured but its mixed with lightning" I told him pulling the lightning out to show him.

"Thank you" he said bowing. I bowed back. "An absolute defense, you've secured your place as the third best fire bender and maybe knocked Toph off the best five benders list." I said happily. "I'll fight her soon then" he said smiling. "Race back?" I asked. He smirked and ran past me.

I laughed and teleported. He arrived minutes after me angry. "Cheater" he said playfully. "Have you two made up?" Elizabeth said walking towards us. Arti and I looked at each other.

"Yes mother!" We said running away from an angry Elizabeth. "Come here I'll roast you alive" she shouted behind us. We knew we could take her down but we both wanted to run.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A/N: i always thought the gaang grew up way too fast so i dont apologize for the increasing amount of teenage activities

When Elizabeth eventually ran out of breath she offered a truce. "Carry me back and I won't tell Azula and Ariana about your valentines day plans" she said reasoning.

"I hate you" I told her sharply.  
"No you don't now pick me up" she ordered. "Fine I've seen you naked before anyway" I teased her.

"Pervert" she said as I picked her up. "Slut" I retorted starting to jump from tree to tree with Arti behind me.  
"It's not my fault Zai broke up with me" Elizabeth said innocently.

"No but it is your fault that you burned him so badly I couldn't stop a scar from forming" I reasoned.  
"The cheating liar deserved it plus Toph punished him too" Elizabeth said happily.

"You'll find someone maybe they're closer then you thought" I told her coming to a stop at the camp site Sokka had chosen. "Took you long enough" Suki said running over and hugging me.

"It's nice to see you too Suki but you're squishing Elizabeth" I said politely. "Since when did you become such a gentleman?" Elizabeth asked as Suki moved back.

"Oh shut up" I said putting her down. "Mozart you, me and Aang need a long talk about what happened earlier" Sokka said unhappily.

"Um why don't you—" I began before Sokka glared at me. "Yes Sokka" I resigned. "Good Aang is in the tent already, Arti you can come too if you want" Sokka offered. Arti shook his head and ran to find Ariana.

"Sokka it wasn't our fault" I tried explaining. "I know but I'm also giving you the second part of the talk" Sokka said pushing me into a tent. Aang was already there looking extremely relieved. "Ok both of you have seemingly large manhoods" Sokka began.

Aang and I blushed but before we could protest Sokka kept talking. "I saw don't worry I haven't told anyone but what I want you to know is with great power comes great responsibility, you can't just go at it or the girls will keep getting sore" Sokka explained.

"Sokka but they said they liked it" Aang said half heartedly. "Yes but —"Sokka started.  
"Sokka how is yours and Suki's sex life?" I interrupted.

"It's going well why do you ask?" Sokka said. "Because you've seen me naked, I want some numbers on you" I said teasingly. "Fine I'm not very big down there happy?" Sokka said.

Aang and I looked at each other and laughed. "That's the second time today we've gotten someone to say something embarrassing like that" I told Sokka.

"What's the first time?" Sokka asked. "Getting Azula and Katara to call us masters" we said together. Arti came in. "I got bored with the girls talk so I came here" he explained.

"Why are you two laughing?" Arti asked Aang and I. We gestured Sokka to explain. "They got me to admit I have a smaller manhood than them" Sokka whispered. Arti snickered and said "How small?"

"It's not that much smaller it's like two inches shorter but quite a lot thiner then Aang's" Sokka answered. Aang sat up. "Wait who has bigger me or Mozart?" he asked.

"Mozart" Sokka said guiltily. I started laughing once more. "You pervert" I scolded whilst laughing.  
"Not my fault you left the door open" Sokka replied.

"Wait so how big is Mozart then?" Aang asked. Everyone's eyes turned to my laughing state. "It was only a small amount thicker and longer than Aang but I don't have an exact number" Sokka replied.

"Grab him" Aang ordered. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the memory of Sokka's face when he admitted the size of his manhood.

I couldn't even bring myself to stop them from practically molesting me. "Perverts, Azula help!" I shouted between fits of laughter. "9 long and 7 around" Sokka said. Arti stood back not watching but not helping me either.

"Pass it I'm next" Aang said running out the tent. He came back in and said "8.5 long and 6 around"  
"I'm 6 long and 5.5 around" Sokka said not bothering to measure.

"I don't know why you're looking at me for avatar" Arti said whilst I continued to laugh. "Sokka do the face" I said again. He glared at me.

"Arti it's fine" I said regaining my composure. "Changed my mind" he said snatching the ruler and tape measure. "8 long and 7 around" he said returning a few minutes later.

"Sokka I'm sorry for laughing, Suki obviously loves your size so I'm wrong for laughing, again I'm sorry" I apologised.

"No present?" Sokka said pouting. "Fine I'll guide Suki towards lingerie for your valentines present." I conceded. "Ok we're even" Sokka said. "It sucks the fire lord isn't here" Arti said to no one in particular.

"Why?" Aang asked.  
"Cause Mozart could turn round and say now you know what your sister loves" he said moving towards the tent exit.

We all laughed for a while before we calmed down. Just then the girls came in. "Truth or dare?" they asked. "Fine do it outside" I said leaving the tent first.

"So what were you screaming about earlier?" Azula asked me.  
"They pinned Mozart down whilst he was laughing and measured his manhood." Toph said walking past. All the boys except me blushed as the girls laughed.

"Don't worry boys it's Toph's time of the month" I said in false optimism. "Mozart" Toph growled casing me in rock. "Toph you know it's not true so why would you attack me?" I asked breaking the rock casket.

"Ok get in a circle." Katara said setting the bottle up. I spun the bottle first and it landed at Elizabeth. "Truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Dare" she said confidently.  
"Since you're single and good looking, strip down to your underwear and stay like that for the night" I told her.

She compiled and spun the bottle. It landed at Azula. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth" Azula said. Elizabeth similed. "Is Mozart the seduced or seducer?" she asked.

"Seducer" Azula answered blushing. She spun the bottle when it landed at Toph. "Truth or dare?" Azula asked. "Truth" Toph said uncertainly.

"Are you still a virgin?" Azula asked. "No" Toph said spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare?" she asked Ariana. "Dare" Ariana said with a doubt.

"Give Arti a lap dance in front of us" Toph said teasingly. Ariana groaned and danced for Arti. Ariana spun the bottle. "Truth or dare?" she asked the avatar. "Truth" he said remembering the last time he played.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Ariana asked. "Yes" Aang replied.  
"Who was it?" Elizabeth said shocked. "It was Mozart" Aang admitted. "What?" The participating students shouted.

"It was truth or dare" Aang said spinning the bottle. It landed at Suki. "Suki tell us the last time you had sex with Sokka" Aang said.

"You haven't asked me truth or dare yet!" Suki said laughing.  
"Fine truth or dare?" Aang asked.  
"Dare" Suki said to Aang's displeasure. "Go seduce a boy other then Sokka.

She got up and walked over to me but the minute I was about to protest, she picked Artemis up off the ground and ticked him. "Done" she said putting him down and spinning the bottle.

"Truth or dare Katara?" Suki asked. "Truth" Katara said cautiously.  
"Tell us is Aang shy or possessive in bed" Suki ordered.  
"Both" Katara said blushing. She spun the bottle as it landed on Sokka.

"Truth" Sokka said immediately.  
"Favourite fantasy with Suki" Katara said. "Maid" Sokka answered spinning the bottle. "Truth" Elizabeth answered again.

"Are you a virgin?" Sokka asked.  
"Yes" Elizabeth said scratching her head. "It's fine spin the bottle" I said to her. "Dare" Katara said.

"Go kiss your brother" Elizabeth commanded. Katara got up and kissed her brother chastely. She spun the bottle finding Sokka again. "Truth" he said again.

"Am I a good kisser?" Katara asked sweetly. "No" Sokka laughed and spun the bottle. "Dare" Elizabeth said as the bottle found her again.

"How far can we go with these dares?" Sokka asked Azula and Katara. "As far as you'd like without threatening a life" Azula answered.

"Good Elizabeth go have sex with Mozart" he said shocking everyone."I can't do that" Elizabeth shouted looking at Sokka with eyes to kill. "Azula just made it fine" Sokka said outsmarting us all.

I kept quiet hoping Azula would speak up but she didnt say what I hoped. "Mozart go show Elizabeth a good time" Azula said kissing me chastely.

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to hurt her. "Yes but you cannot make her sore" Azula ordered.  
"Ready?" I asked Elizabeth. She looked at me and nodded after a few long moments.

"My tent?" I asked. She nodded not saying a word. We reached and entered my tent in silence. "Elizabeth lay down" I said pleadingly. She complied somewhat relunctantly. "Elizabeth we don't have to do this if you don't want to" I told her.

"No it's just I'm scared" she said looking up with her eyes full of fear. "It's fine I'll handle most of this but you can go if you want" I said moving away. "No I want you to do it" she said forcefully crashing her lips against mine.

An hour before midnight we returned to the game. "So Elizabeth you're a squirter?" Toph asked teasingly. Elizabeth blushed and moved behind Azula. "Have fun?" Azula whispered.

"Yes thank you for that" Elizabeth answered. "It's fine you'll find someone soon" Azula replied. I sat down between them. "So when are we doing that again?" I asked pulling them both into a hug.

"You disgust me" Arti said to me.  
"Elizabeth its you" Aang said. Elizabeth spun the bottle and it landed on Arti. "Dare" he said.  
"Arti I want you to kiss Mozart" she said giggling.

"Just because I'm emo everyone wants to see me kiss a boy" I said as Arti walked towards me. "Five minute kiss and I want some rolling to happen" Elizabeth ordered playfully.

Arti touched his lips to mine lightly before deepening the kiss. We rolled fighting for domination before Elizabeth called five minutes. "Ok Arti go ahead" he spun the bottle making it land on Suki. "Dare" Suki answered.

"Kiss Katara" Arti ordered. She obliged and kissed Katara. Aang and Sokka were visibly getting turned on but didn't act upon it. Suki spun the bottle landing it on Azula. "Dare" Azula said."Kiss Elizabeth" Suki said smiling.

"Pucker up emo girl" Azula said pulling Elizabeth into a kiss in front of me. "Mozart you seem to be getting flustered" Katara teased.

"Azula that's time" Suki said but Azula and Elizabeth kept kissing. "Anyways" I said spinning the bottle. It landed on Sokka. "Truth" he said immediately.

"Who has the smallest penis in this group?" I asked him.  
"Dare" he said.  
"No answer the question" Aang said.  
"Fine I do" Sokka admitted spinning the bottle causing everyone to laugh.

"Are you two going to stop?" I asked Azula and Elizabeth. They broke apart. "I'm sorry but she's almost as good a kisser as you" they both said.

"We can work this out" I said pulling both into my lap. Toph had been questioned about her mystery boyfriend. She spun the bottle. "Truth" Ariana said not trusting Toph.

"First time?" Toph asked. "A few years ago" Ariana replied spinning the bottle it landed at Aang. "Dare" he said after Katara's goading. "Kiss Mozart again" Ariana said.

Aang got up and kissed me for five minutes. "Good kiss?" Azula asked. "Yeah but not as good as yours" I told her. "Can you let me go now?" Elizabeth asked. When she moved to the left, the bottle stopped, pointing at her.

"Truth" She said immediately.  
"Was Mozart good?" Aang asked gently. "It hurt but it was amazing" she answered. "Ok get some sleep everyone" Katara said pulling Aang up. "Wait I want to see Mozart kiss another boy" Elizabeth moaned.

"You are so messed up" Arti said disgustedly. "Go do it" Katara said pushing Aang towards me. "Ugh fine" Aang said before kissing me.

"Happy?" We said breaking the kiss.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Wake up lazy ass" Sokka said kicking my back lightly. I woke up to see I was alone and half naked. "Azula left with the girls" Sokka explained sitting down in her spot.

"So Sokka what's up?" I asked barely noticing his saddened state. "I'm sorry for making you take Elizabeth's virginity" Sokka said looking away. "It's fine Sokka, Azula and Elizabeth are fine so I'm fine" I explained. He brightened and left.

"Get up we need to go in a few minutes" Sokka shouted from the outside. Manta walked in. "Manta where were you last night?" I asked groggily. "With Violet" he said blushing. "Ah ok" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Could you help me because I'm scared Violet doesn't enjoy it very much" Manta whispered. I nodded. "Why do you think she doesn't?" I asked him. "She never talks afterwards but will talk in the morning" Manta said.

"Not all girls like to talk" I said laughing. "Is Azula like that?" Manta asked. "No but Elizabeth is" I said smiling. "Elizabeth?" Manta said shocked. "Long story short truth or dare" I explained.

I left the tent behind Manta to see everyone assembled in front of me. "Happy birthday!" They shouted.  
"Thank you?" I said as Azula kissed me. An earth bender was talking to Elizabeth but I'd never seen him at Toph's school.

"He's a friend from Omashu" Azula explained leading me towards the cake. "Custard tart?" I asked.  
"No, cheesecake this is your birthday not mine" Azula said passing a knife I to my hand.

I cut a thin slice before Azula took the knife out of my hand and cut a quarter out. "It's your birthday stop being polite" she said taking me and my plate of cake back to the tent.

"Azula we can't eat cake for breakfast" I whined tiredly.  
"Yeah we can now get in the tent" Azula ordered. I complied but the minute I was in Azula pushed me down and sat on my bare chest.

Before I could take, Azula stuffed some cake in my mouth. "No politeness remember its your birthday and no one else's" Azula cooed. We finished the cake in silence.

"So it's my birthday right? Azula come here" I said testing the grounds. Azula crawled over. "Yeah what about it?" she asked. "This" I said kissing her knocking her to the ground with me on top of her.

An hour later, Azula groaned. "Why'd you stop?" Azula asked.  
"Id gladly do this all day but something tells me the guys want to do something" I said smiling.  
"Screw the guys" she said pulling me back.

Another couple of hours later, we were cuddling. "I'm not sore yet but I'll let you go to your guy thing" Azula said rolling off me. "Thank you Azula" I said getting dressed.

I walked out to see Arti, Sokka and Aang. "Toph, Katara and Suki took all the students on a nature trial north" Arti explained seeing me look around for my students.

"Don't forget about little old me" Elizabeth said walking into the tent behind me. "So we're going down to the river to have some guy time" Sokka continued.

"Sokka we do this every year, I'm not answering your questions on my sex life" I told him tiredly.  
"Fine but that doesn't mean we can't ask each other" Sokka said childishly. "You disgust me" Arti said.

"Race to the river" Aang shouted running down the path. I teleported to the end of the path but Aang wasnt stopping. "Aang stop" I shouted but he still ran into me and took both of us into the river.

"Sorry" Aang said in embarrassment. "It's fine just get out the river" I said moving out of the river and drying myself. "So who's first?" Arti said walking down the river.

"You" Sokka said to Arti.  
"What do you want to know?" Arti asked. "First time, how vocal it is, whether you would do Elizabeth" Sokka said. "First time was a few years ago, not very vocal but still hearable and no that's disgusting" Arti said coldly.

"Just checking I need more dares for tonight" Sokka said.  
"Sokka you can't toy with her like that" I reasoned.  
"She's single though" Sokka said childishly. "So who's next?" Aang asked.

"Sokka has to spill" I said sharply.  
"First time was after the boiling rock jail break during the war, she's not vocal at all and no I wouldn't do Elizabeth" Sokka said.

"First time was when Mozart and I got the talk, she's quite loud but not Azula loud and no I wouldn't do that with Elizabeth" Aang said blushing. "Your turn Mozart" Arti said accusingly.

"First time was after our Agni Kai, Azula is loud but she can't help it and I have done Elizabeth" I admitted. "Who's better?" Sokka asked.

"I won't tell you even if you killed me" I said coldly. Truth be told Azula was a lot better then Elizabeth but they didn't need to know that.

"Why not?" Azula said walking in line with Elizabeth. "Because it's not fair on anyone" I said sharply.  
"It's your birthday, I thought Azula told you, no politeness" Elizabeth said taking a seat with Azula next to me.

"Fine everyone wants me to be rude, Sokka you're a pervert that has more success talking about other peoples sex life then living his own, Aang you're falsely happy, Arti you're a depressed selfish idiot, Elizabeth you positively suck in bed and Azula I can't even deal with you right now" I said smacking her hands off me and walking back down the path.

"Mozart wait!" They called but I moved into the spirit world. "Hey Tui" I said angrily, she was as still young as ever. "Watching you grow up is making me feel old, look at you!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Get used to it sister" I said hugging her tighter. "Even though you and Azula love and trust each other completely and arguments are natural but I still want you to apologise" Tui said seriously.

"Why? It's not my fault I was kind to everyone and they wanted me to be rude" I said not moving from her hug. "Rude is different to exposing people" Tui said gently.

"Tui where's Katara exactly?" I asked her knowing she wouldn't change her mind. "Five miles north of your location" Tui said letting me go.

"See ya Tui" I said moving back to the physical world. "Hey everyone" I said as I appeared surrounded by my students. Meo and Tya were closest. "So how was Azula?" Tya said playfully.

"We had an argument" I said bitterly. Tya noticed my tone and changed the subject. "Marty wanted to ask you something"


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Marty!" I said trying to find the quiet child. "Over here!" Manta shouted pointing across at Marty. "Thanks" I told him as I took Marty out of the hiking group. "What's shaking Marty?" I asked him kindly.

"Can I move into Elizabeth's group?" he asked in a whisper. "Sure I'll think about it" I said kindly pushing him back towards the group. I sighed and teleported back to camp site. I walked towards the group at the river. They were sitting in silence and embarrassment.

"Im sorry" I whispered. Though it was hushed, everyone heard it clearly. "Sokka you're not what I said, you only ask questions because you care" I told the water tribes man.

"And Aang you're not falsely happy, you're just amazingly optimistic." I told him. "Arti you're not a depressed selfish idiot and Azula I'll always be able to deal with you" I said smiling.

"Elizabeth I'll help you get better if you want I'm sorry I said that" I said walking over and hugging her. She broke down in tears a few moments later.

"I'd like to help too" Azula said joining the hug. Elizabeth nodded. "Now isn't that an odd relationship" Sokka said smiling. I smiled back and pulled Elizabeth and Azula back to the tent."Ok first lesson, taking control" I said.

A few hours later all three of us woke up sweaty. "After today I'll never be able to say you suck in bed" I said rolling over to look at Elizabeth and Azula.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said blushing as she noticed she was still naked. "Aw you're blushing" I said squeezing her left breast. "Ugh don't do that" Elizabeth moaned.

"Mozart hands off my sister" Azula said smacking my chest. "Azula don't say that! It makes me feel bad" I said to her kissing her. "Why? You obviously liked it, this is the first time I've seen you fully tired" Azula said cuddling closer to me.

"Thank you" I said after she rolled on to me. "I think I should tell my team" Elizabeth teased. A thought snapped into existence. Marty liked Elizabeth and I had just had sex with her.

"Elizabeth we can never do this again" I told her.  
"Ok" she said uncertainly.  
"I'll be right back" I said getting dressed and leaving. "Marty!" I shouted trying to find his tent.

"I'm here" he said in a whisper. I walked over to the tree he was sitting in. "Do you like Elizabeth?" I asked him. "How did you know?" he stuttered.

"We can talk about this elsewhere" I said jumping up and teleporting him to the jasmine dragon. "Where are we?" he asked quitely.

"The jasmine dragon" I said attracting a waiter. "Oh it's the emo kid mango tea as usual?" the waiter asked. "Marty what would you like?" asking the boy opposite me.

"Fire tea" he mumbled.  
"Mango tea and fire tea Yin" I told her. She was happy working for Iroh. "How do you just turn up to here? It's a world renowned tea shop and it's booked out all year round" Marty said shocked.

"I book this table all year round since I like drinking tea when I'm stressed plus Azula's uncle owns the place" I told him. "How did you know I liked Elizabeth?" Marty asked.

"Long story short, Azula, Elizabeth and I did it and something Elizabeth said led me to think it" I admitted.  
"Why did Elizabeth join you?" Marty asked saddened.

"The first time it was truth or dare but the second time it was because that I said she sucked so in my apology I said i'd teach her" I explained.

"That's fine as long as she doesn't expect it regularly" Marty said as the tea arrived. "Iroh sends his greetings but he can't come out, we're very busy" Yin explained walking away.

"Thanks Yin but could you get some fire whiskey too?" I asked her.  
"So now you're an emo alcoholic?" she said running to get it.  
"Don't start your tea I'm taking it back so you can hear this from Elizabeth's mouth" I said.

"Here's your wine" Yin said kindly.  
"Thanks Yin I'll visit soon. Ok Marty lets go" I said picking up the teacup of mango tea and the bottle of wine. He picked up his teacup of tea and touched my forehead with his index finger. I teleported both outside the tent Azula and Elizabeth were in.

"Hey girls, we brought tea. I said making cups out of ice. I poured Azula from the mango teacup and Marty from the fire tea teacup.

"No tea for me?" Elizabeth said childishly. "No you get a contraceptive tea" I said earning Azula to raise her eyebrow. I poured a small amount of fire tea and filled the cup with fire whiskey.

"There you go" I watched her drink it and waited a few minutes. "This drink tasted so good" she said holding her cup out for more. I poured the same mixture letting her return several times for refills before starting the interrogation.

"What do you think of Marty?" I asked Elizabeth. "Mozart Marty is a good looking guy but he doesn't make any moves" Elizabeth said tipsy.

"Would you go out with him?" I continued. "Yes" Elizabeth shrieked. "Good" I shocked her once to clean her blood stream of alcohol instantly sobering her.

"That wasn't nice" Elizabeth blushed as she remembered what she had just said. "You deserved it and I think Marty has something to say to you" I said pointing at the boy.

"I... I ... Would you go out with me?" he asked. "Yes but I'll do much more now" Elizabeth said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Azula we should leave" I said pulling Azula out. "You drugged her into admitting she liked Marty" Azula said accusingly. "Oh shut up you've drugged far more people then me" I said pushing her playfully.

"Yes but I haven't meddled in others lives" Azula retorted.  
"You've gotten Violet and Ariana to talk about their sex lives by getting them drunk" I said bluntly.

"That's my job it's different" Azula said walking down to the river.  
"Why are we here?" I asked tiredly.  
"This is where we're sleeping and I think I'm cold again" Azula said. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Just like when we met"


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The camping trip went fairly quickly and we were back in the building by the following week. "Ok get in your teams and stand in your defence positions" I told the students after breakfast.

They groaned and made their way to the assigned positions. After a few minutes I moved to the roof seeing Dai, Mic, Sui, Kaya, Wei, Rei and Ta armed with bows. "Everyone happy here?" I asked. They nodded as I teleported to the main entrance.

There stood Diana's Yoh, Ten, Anna and Marty. "Ok this group isn't the messaging group or even a group anymore but I still want you to keep a message scrolls with you at all times." I told them.  
"Ok what are we doing then?" Anna asked with her hand grasping Yoh's.

"I've decided Marty will become part of Elizabeth's group whilst the rest of you can pick." I told them smiling causing Marty to smile too. "I'd like to be an archer with Dai" Diana said honestly walking back towards the roof.

"I'll be in Azula's group" Ten said walking across the entrance to Azula. "Yoh and I want to be in your group" Anna said forcefully.

"I'd be honoured" I said smiling. Anna was after all an amazing bender but she didn't like to socialise with anyone other then Yoh whilst Yoh often went cloud watching with me to avoid Anna and her training. They

"Stay here whilst I check on Azula's group" I said turning my back to them. I saw Azula, Dan, Miles, Amy, Ten and Ren. "Everyone ok here?" I asked. They all nodded apart from Ren.

"Id like to move" Ren said sharply.  
"Of course come with me. I said leading him back to Yoh and Anna. I teleported them all to Arti. "Stay here until I return" I said disappearing.

"Ok everyone happy here?" I asked Elizabeth,Tya, Meo, Marty, Qan and Wu. They all nodded showing fierce loyalty to each other. I smiled and turned to my group. "Violet, Ariana and Manta, come with me" I said starting to walk.

"So aren't you gonna ask us if we're happy?" Ariana said teasingly.  
"No I know you're happy" I replied.  
"If you were wrong you'd be so embarrassed" Ariana said pouting in defeat.

"Your boyfriend's there so hurry up" I said beginning to run. "Ok I have an idea" I told them arriving. "Ok we can either have two four man teams or we can be one big team" I told them.

"Hands up for the two separate teams" Arti said. No one raised their hands. I sighed. "Fine we'll stay as one big team but we are all doing more combat training" I told them all.

"Of course plus Elizabeth wants to give me the fifth scroll to try out" Arti said happily. "Scroll?" Anna asked. "Elizabeth's group makes scrolls with killing techniques in them but she doesn't share them with anyone and her team are the only ones who perfect and use them" I explained.

"So how does Arti get them?" Yoh asked lazily. "He gets them because this group is the stealth squad meaning we need to be able to enter and escape one way or another" I explained.

"Can we see the scroll?" Violet asked. "I've been waiting years for you to ask, I'll give you the first four scrolls tomorrow" I said smiling.

"So basically we kick the most butt?" Anna asked wrapping her hand around Yoh's waist. "Yes but don't tell anyone else that, I have good news if you get stealthy enough in six months we are going to infiltrate the palace of the fire lord" I told them making my mind up immediately.

"Can we tell anyone that?" Ariana asked. "No and if Azula offers any of you a drink ignore it" I said sternly. I shot black fire into the sky showing the drill was finished.

"Ok lets walk back" I said. Everyone stood back. "Um we all have a date" Manta explained. "So already you guys kick me out of team plans? Fine I'll take down the fire palace with some back up from Ren here" I said childishly.

"Have fun" Ariana shouted calling my bluff as they began to walk down to the town. I teleported back over to the school to find Azula waiting for me. "There's a letter here addressed Azula do not open" Azula said accusingly.

"It's plans for something you and I are going to do now give it to me" I lied. Truth be told it was Zuko and Ursa annoying me over Azula visiting them more often then once a year.

"Where are your new team or is Ren your only subordinate?" Azula asked. "On a date"I said smiling. "They left you already?" Azula teased. Violet, Yoh, Anna, Ariana, Arti, Ren and Manta were a team matched by the spirits.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Four months passed with all the teams fully mastering their craft. "Ok Azula I'm going to be gone for a few days along with my team" I told her. "Fine I'll mind the school" she said moaning from her soreness.

"Thanks honey B" I said sweetly.  
"I didn't say it was free! Sing first" Azula said cuddling closer. "Azula" I whined. "You haven't done it in a while" Azula said circling a finger on my bare chest. "Yeah Mozart sing" Elizabeth said walking in with Marty at her heel.

I want your whiskey mouth  
All over my blonde south  
Red wine, cheap perfume and a filthy pout  
Tonight bring all your friends  
Because a group does it better

Why river with a pair?  
Let's have a full house of leather

Ooh ooh ooh Who who who  
Who Who who ooh who who  
Who Who Heavy Metal Lover

Ooh ooh ooh Who who who  
Who Who who ooh who who  
Who Who Heavy Metal Lover

Dirty Pony I can't wait to hose you down  
You've got to earn your leather in this part of town  
Dirty pearls and a patch for all the Rivington Rebels  
Let's raise hell in the streets drink beer and get into trouble

Ooh ooh ooh Who who who  
Who Who who ooh who who  
Who Who Heavy Metal Lover

Ooh ooh ooh Who who who  
Who Who who ooh who who  
Who Who Heavy Metal Lover

I could be your girl girl girl girl girl girl  
But would you love me if I ruled the world world world?

Whip me slap me, punk funk  
New York clubbers, bump drunk  
Budlite liquors, bar slam  
Move it, this is your jam  
Wash the night, with St.J-ameson  
Like a baptism, Heavy Metal lovers Play  
Baby we were born this way

Ooh ooh ooh Who who who  
Who Who who ooh who who  
Who Who Heavy Metal Lover

Ooh ooh ooh Who who who  
Who Who who ooh who who  
Who Who Heavy Metal Lover

I could be your girl girl girl girl girl girl  
But would you love me if I ruled the world world world?

Heavy Metal Lover

I finished, shocking Elizabeth. "You can sing that well but you decide to be a teacher go figure" she said walking out with her arms snaked around Marty.

I got up, dressed and arrived to collect my team. "Ok I'm teleporting us a mile outside the palace and then we're gonna lie low until midnight ok?" I told them. They nodded and poked their index finger into my shoulder.

"Hey Mozart when are you gonna marry Azula?" Arti asked rudely. I was so thrown by the question that I teleported us just outside the capital. "Blame Arti" I said when Anna looked at me accusingly.

"Teleport us closer then" Yoh said lazily. "No this is perfect" I said. Sitting down in the clearing. "So what do we do?" Ariana asked.

"We play spin the bottle" I said forming a bottle out of ice. "I call first turn" Manta said spinning the bottle.  
"You're really the odd one out" Arti said waiting for the bottle to stop.

"The rest of you are annoying cynics but I don't complain" he said as the bottle landed at Yoh. "Truth" Yoh said watching the sky. "Does Anna wear the pants?" Manta asked playfully. "Yes" Yoh said spinning the bottle.

"Dare" Arti said immediately.  
"I seem to remember that you and Mozart seemed to share a kiss" Yoh said. "Yes what of it?" Arti said in a cold tone. "He wants you to do it again" Anna said looking at us.

"This is becoming a starter to all dares" I said as Arti walked towards me. "Maybe the girls like it" he said smirking. "'Of course we're sex icons" I said kissing him deeply.

"No it's because we all know you two have an affair going on" Violet teased. "What?" Arti and I shouted when we broke apart. "You spend enough time together" Violet said.

"No they aren't having an affair, you're just a pervert" Ariana interrupted. "Anyways" Arti said spinning the bottle.

"Truth" Anna said immediately. "How far have you and Yoh went?" Arti asked almost innocently. "Kissing" Anna said sharply. "Mozart and I have done as much as you two" Arti said as Anna spun the bottle.

"So Violet?" Anna asked expectantly. "Truth" Violet answered. "Are you and Manta happy?" Anna asked kindly.  
"Yes we are" Violet replied spinning the bottle.

"Dare" I said when the bottle stopped. "I dare you to strip down to your boxers and stay that way when we enter the palace" Violet said. I removed my clothes and spun the bottle. "Dare" Ren said.

I thought about it for a minute. "Kiss and seduce Anna" I told him.  
"No" he replied.  
"Then answer my question" I said over the protests. "Fine" he replied. "This question better be answered truthfully"


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Do you like anyone?" I asked starting to charge electricity into the ground to see if he was lying. "No" he said lying. "I didn't want to do this" I said looking him in the eye. I changed my eyes through the colour spectrum.

"Answer truthfully, who do you like?" I said hypnotising him. "I like Amy" he replied zombie like. "How much do you like her?" I asked layering more hypnotism. "I want to marry and—" he began to answer. "Ok enough of that" I said breaking the trance.

"I hate you" Ren said walking off. A few hours passed and the game came to an end. "Ok I'm getting Ren, start making your way to the palace but do not get spotted" I said charging the ground. I found Ren a few miles west.

Once I teleported there, I stood in front of him. "So why'd you walk off?" I asked.  
"I was angry" Ren stated sitting down. "Its ok to love someone" I told him. "I'm Ren, I was from one of the most powerful families in the fire kingdom" he said looking up at the stars.

"So?" I asked.  
"So I don't fall in love" Ren replied.  
"Liar don't deny what you said just because you're scared of caring for someone else" I accused.  
"You're right I am scared but only because she might not love me back" he retorted.

"Fine I'll sort this out when we return but now we have to intercept the rest at the fire palace" I said teleporting. both of us to the front gates.

"Over here" I said to Arti as he turned the corner. "Plan?" Anna asked as we all hid in the shadows.  
"I take out the guards whilst you all run into that balcony window" I told them pointing at Azula's bedroom.

I knocked out the guards for a few hours whilst the rest stormed into Azula's ex-bedroom. "Ok we need to go down a flight of stairs and break into the first room on the right" I told them. "Or we could do this" Arti said blowing a hole in the floor. The room below was empty.

"Idiot" I said jumping down.  
"The fire lord should be in the next room over" Manta said excited.  
"Ok we storm on three, three, two, one!" I shouted racing through to Zuko's room.

"Hiya Zuko!" We shouted laughing. Mai and Zuko woke up and glared. "Why are you here?" Zuko asked rudely. "My students needed somewhere to break into" I told him.

"But you're half naked" Mai said groggily. "I know my students dared me" I said starting to get dressed.  
"Go annoy Aang and Katara then" Zuko said throwing a pillow at me.

"Ok brother" I said infuriating him. I ran out the room followed by my teammates. "Let's go —" I said before Aang interrupted me. "Breaking into the fire palace, tut tut" he said holding Katara bridal style.

"So you're just as bad as Azula and Mozart now?" Arti asked disgustedly. Katara blushed whilst Aang frowned. "Anyways, what's up?" I asked the fellow air nomad.

"Katara's and Toph's students have become masters" Aang explained proudly. "That reminds me, I want Katara, Toph and you to come down and try to beat my students at bending" I said smugly.

"I only lost to you because of your speed, I won't lose to anyone else" Aang said bitterly. "Fine prove it by beating my students" I said smiling. Aang nodded. "Get back to your school" Aang said. "No we're spending the night here!" I shouted back. "But I want to see Azula" Katara said whining.

"I'll take you there in the morning" I said walking back to Azula's room. My students followed me as Aang whispered to Katara.

"Ok couples jump through the hole we made earlier, Ren you can stay with me" I said pushing Arti down the hole. "I'd so kill you if I could" Arti said landing. I shrugged and pushed everyone apart from Ren after him.

"So you can pick, the bed or the floor?" I told him icing the hole shut.  
"Floor you and Azula have recreated on that bed" he answered making himself comfortable.

"There's two ways I could help you with Amy" I said undressing.  
"Is one staying away?" he asked coldly. "No the first way is I poison her drink with whiskey into making her admitting her feelings for you" I told him.

"Does the second way have a lesser risk to health?" He asked sarcastically. "No it's I tell Azula and let her handle it" I said ignoring his tone. "Fine I choose path one" Ren answered. "Fine good night then" I told him falling asleep.

The next morning Aang woke me up. "Mozart wake up we have a problem" Aang said picking me up and slinging me on his shoulder. "Why are you so light yet muscly too?" Aang asked carrying me.

"I don't know but at least I'm amazingly fit" I said trying to act royal. "Oh shut up and hold on" Aang said running down to the meeting hall. "Aang why am I here?" I asked as he threw me into a chair between Zuko and him.

"Ok I'm here" I said tiredly.  
"Good we have another rebellion to stop and this time we have limited information" Zuko explained.  
"Ok what's their motive then?" i replied. "They want to get rid of benders completely" Aang said darkly.

"So how are they doing this?" I asked. "First they took out the smallest and least powerful schools in the earth kingdom then they took out the fire colonies schools which alerted us" Zuko said sadly.

"Wait so why haven't mine, Toph's and Katara's schools been targeted?" I asked.

"Toph's school was targeted but they were able to move towards the south of the earth kingdom this morning whilst Katara's are safe in the southern water tribe" Aang answered.

"So who's saving mine?" I asked standing up. "A letter arrived a few moments before I woke you up" Zuko said. "So why did you not tell me straight away?" I shouted walking towards the door.

"Because your students are safe" Aang said walking behind me. "Fine but I'm taking my team and leaving immediately" I told him finding my team in the dining room.

"We're leaving, the school was attacked" I told them.  
"Let's go then" Ren said worriedly.  
I pulled all of them including Aang towards me. We immediately appeared north of the school.

Burnt bodies laid around the school. "Walk past them we don't know who they are" I said seeing the amount of damage to the bodies. We walked between the bodies in silence and walked past the hundred metre line to see a shield around the school.

"Elizabeth you idiot!" I shouted gesturing my team and Aang to follow me. We ran into the school and up to the roof. Elizabeth was powering a shield over the school.

(Flashback)

"Mozart I have a defensive technique I want to try" Elizabeth said one Saturday morning at breakfast. "Of course" I said following her up to the roof of the school.

"The basics, a shield of lightning" she said charging lightning into her hands. I nodded as she released the lightning into the sky. "Ok close it into a dome around the school" I said gently. She groaned and closed it into a dome.

"That's great Elizabeth but when would we—" I began to say before Elizabeth started twitching whilst her hair shot up. She collapsed on to the ground ten minutes later. "Ok Elizabeth that's a forbidden technique" I said picking her up.

(flashback over)

"Elizabeth won't be able to go for much longer so we need to tidy up" I told them. They nodded and ran to the base of the shield to intercept the attackers.

The attackers tried to throw gas bombs at us but I trapped the airborne shells in ice. We took down the hundred warriors Just as Elizabeth's shield collapsed.

I teleported onto the roof. "Idiot" I said holding Elizabeth. I healed her the best I could whilst Aang and my team arrived.

"Is she ok?" Marty asked. I smiled and nodded as he took her to her room. "Mozart you need to heal Amy and Miles too" Azula said tiredly. I smiled and walked over to them. "So Miles how'd you get hurt?" I asked healing his cut shoulder. "Saving Ten's sexy butt" he answered.

"What did you say?" Ten said shocked. "I said saving your sexy butt" he repeated.  
"Mozart are you done yet? Ten asked. "Yeah I'm done, you should take him back to his room" I said winking.

Ten rolled her eyes and took my advice. "So Amy where are you hurt?" I asked walking to her.  
"Shoulder too" she replied.  
"Ok everyone that's not hurt, go search the bodies for info" I shouted healing Amy's shoulder.

"Ren are you still here?" I said over my shoulder. "Of course" he answered curtly. "You dont need to be formal just tell Amy what you want to say" I said finishing the healing. "Tell what Ren?" Amy asked. "Take her to her room" I said disappearing.

As I sat in the dining hall waiting for the information, I played my grand piano.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Aang and my students walked into the room. "We all found the same handbooks on all the warriors but the leader had a plan for the entire rebellion and it's not a rebellion at all anymore" Aang explained throwing me two books.

The first book was fifty pages of hate. It preached that benders were mutations who needed to be eliminated and destroyed. The second book was maps and marked targets. Aang, Katara, Azula, Toph and I were all targets with high rewards.

"Hey Aang why do you have the highest reward in the book?" I asked annoyed. "I'm the avatar" he replied.  
"Fine but we need to throw these people off their game. Thy have nearly everywhere we would hide our students marked with detailed attack plans"I told him.

"Why don't we go home then?" he asked smiling. "That's a good idea we'll fortify the air temple with our students" I said moving towards the door. "Fine we leave tomorrow but you'll teleport to Toph telling her the plan. She's in Bumi's palace" Aang said walking away.

I teleported to the palace of the king of Omashu. "Hi Toph" I said landing on top of her. "Get off me emo kid" Toph said pushing me off. "Fine I'm telling you to get a ship and go pick up Katara's students. Then I want you to go to the southern air temple that's where we'll strike back" I said happily.

"Fine" she said watching me move into the spirit world. I moved out immediately and ran into Azula. "So Azula what's got you angry?" I asked seeing her state.

"You have you meddled with Amy, Miles and Ten" she said poking a finger into my chest. "I did nothing to Miles and Ten but I only gave a small push to Ren and Amy." I said moving back.

"I hate you" Azula said. I raised an eyebrow. "So you hate this?" I said pushing her against the wall and kissing her. "We can't do that now" Azula said trying to push me away.

"Why not?" I moaned.  
"Because your team is behind you" Azula said smiling. "Uh hello guys" I said turning around. They all looked at me smiling. "Aren't you going to tell us something?" Arti said

"It's annoying to be perceptive and put ideas into people's heads, so why don't you tell me what you want?" I said annoyed. "I want to lead a team at the air temple" Arti said confidently. I took his idea into consideration.

"You do know you can't move on as quickly as we do right?" I asked. Arti remained silent. "I'll think about it" I told him picking Azula up. "Going at it again?" Ariana said winking.

"Maybe if you and Arti do it, Arti might be happy for once" I said walking away. "No I'll be happy when you and Azula stop" Arti said furiously.

I carried Azula to our room and laid her down on the four poster bed. "Mozart you know I love you" Azula said sweetly. "Ok what do you want?" I asked not getting on the bed.

"Well you know when we normally do this you seduce me" Azula began.  
"Yeah" I said uncertainly.  
"Well can I seduce you? Azula asked forcefully. I thought about it. "Only if you sing to me" I said getting on the bed next to her as she began to sing.

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

"Ok now you can go ahead and seduce me" I said hugging her.  
"Good" she whispered in my ear as she ran a hand up my shirt. I moaned at her cold hand. "Why is your hand so cold?" I said stuttering as she removed my shirt.

"Ssh" she said whispering again. She kissed me deeply and ground her hip into mine. "Azula please" I moaned as she slammed my hands back down to my sides. "No this is my turn" Azula growled her eyes dilating.

"But" I began but she silenced me by pressing her lips against mine. "No talking" Azula ordered kissing my neck. I moaned lightly and raised my hands once more hopefully. She allowed me to strip her down to her lingerie before smacking my hands away.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Azula you are the biggest tease I've ever met" I said the next morning dryly. "I can't feel my legs how do you think I feel?" Azula whined.

I cuddled her closer. "I think you feel great" I said cupping both breasts. "Hands off the merchandise" Azula said coldly. "I'm gonna get that note on the door" I told her letting go and moving towards the note.

I took your students to the air temple, when we get there you two can't be loud. Aang

I frowned at the note and crumpled it. "We need to go" I said sadly. Azula had a sly smile. "They won't be there until the night so we still have some spare time" Azula said patting the patch of bed next to her. "Beg"

At midnight Azula finally had had enough. "Carry me for the rest of the week" she moaned wincing. I blushed realising what she was wincing from. "I swear you may be infertile but you have the highest drive I've ever heard of" Azula complimented stroking a lock of my hair. I nodded.

"Cut your hair" Azula ordered.  
"Fine" I said seeing as I had nearly the same amount of hair as Azula. I made two blades out ice and began to cut my hair. I then electrocuted it and made it even. I now had the classic emo hair style swept across my face.

"Better?" I asked changing my hair colour to white. "Yep now get teleporting to the air temple" Azula said smiling. "First we need to dress and shower" I said picking her up.

"Ugh Katara is going to kill me" Azula winced. An hour later we were ready to go. "Azula when we get there what's our excuse?" I asked teasingly. "What excuse? Everyone knows what we did" she said laughing. I smiled, picked her up and teleported across the world.

"So you decided to show up?" Aang said as I teleported into my old room in the southern air temple. I glared as I saw Katara and Aang sitting on the bed opposite me. "Yes" I said curtly wishing to end the conversation.

"So is everyone asleep?" Azula asked quietly. "Yes" Katara replied.  
"Good let's talk then" Azula replied gesturing me to lay her down on my bed. I complied and looked up at Katara. "When was your first date?" Katara asked curiously.

Azula and I looked at each other. "We've never been on a date" I groaned. "We meant to but we skipped the dating scene" Azula finished blushing. "It's ok but it's a bit odd" Katara said kindly.

"I don't care Azula and I are a kickass couple" I said smiling.  
"So how's marriage?" I asked teasingly. "Amazing I don't know how to explain it but you feel closer to your partner" Aang said insightfully.

"That's sweet Aang" Azula said hugging me. "Azula we're already married" I said catching her eye.  
"Yeah but I want the official ceremony as well" Azula whined.

"Since when have you two been married?" Aang and Katara shouted. "Before we found Ursa, Azula gave me a necklace and I gave her one back, then when we were asleep together a few weeks later she asked how air nomads get married" I said matter of factly.

"So you completed a wedding ceremony accidentally" Aang said laughing. "To put it simply, yes" I answered smiling at Azula. "You can't get it on here" Katara said sadly. "Tophs rules" Aang said when we looked at him.

"Fine but tomorrow we start this years bender competition" I said moving Azula onto my lap so I could get into the bed. "Still sore?" I asked Azula seeing her struggle into the bed. Azula blushed and got into the bed.

The next morning we dressed and went down to breakfast. Aang had renovated the air temple in the spring of last year and it now had amazing works of art. "You left me alone with Elizabeth" Arti said twitching as he saw me enter.

"So what did she do?" I asked teasingly. "She made Ariana and Violet put make up on me" he admitted shamefully. "Oh I'm so sorry" I said walking past towards my seat.

"Mozart" Ren called.  
"Yes?" I asked curiously.  
"Amy and I want to take more steps in our relationship can you teach us?" he asked.  
"Did you just ask me to give you the talk?" I asked perplexed.

"No I want you to tell us the basics of seduction" He said coldly.  
"You should get Amy to ask Azula but I'd be glad to teach you both" I said before walking to my seat and sitting down.

"Ok listen up, the bender competition is starting today so your teachers will tell you which sports are being done this year" I shouted. The students started talking as Toph and Katara leaned in to talk.

"I want a fight to the end" Toph said excitedly. "I want to have an ice ball competition" Katara said smiling.  
"Good we'll have an archery shoot first then an ice ball game and then a fight after the fight the winning student can try his luck at us" I decided instantly.

They nodded and returned to their students. "Ok everyone let's go start the first competition" I said after breakfast leading everyone out. "Archery Sifu Mozart?" Dai asked walking in time with me. "Yes Dai and I told you, don't call me sifu call me Mozart" I told the girl. She had came a long way but something still irked me about her.

"Ok these are the targets we are shooting at" I said after making large ice pillars to shoot at. "Dai and Mic will represent my school" I said to the assembled schools. "Fu and Rao will be my participants." Toph said half heartedly.

"La and Yui will be mine" Katara said happily. "Ok first the girls, take five arrows and aim for the sweet spot in the middle, it's five centimetres wide and tall." I told them stepping back. They all took aim but Dai was the only one scoring full tens.

"Now the boys" I said hugging Dai.  
"Well done Dai" I said to her as I let go. "Thank you Mozart" she said smiling. The boys took aim too but again my student was the only one to score perfect tens. "Dai we did it" Mic shouted excitedly. "I know I —" Dai began to say before Mic kissed her.

"Aw that's sweet but im waiting here to give both of you hugs" I said teasingly. They broke apart and included me in their hug. "Ok the next one I have you beaten" Katara said smiling.

She was right, the ice ball competition was not fiercely fought, my school could only destroy or melt the ball so we forfeited. Toph forfeited too. "Next year you can't do that" I whispered to Katara. She smiled and laughed.

"Ok time for the fight" Toph said excitedly when we had finished lunch. The fight took place in the court yard and by the semi finals only Elizabeth, Arti and Anna were still not eliminated. One of Toph's students were left and none of Katara's.

Toph's student was eliminated by Elizabeth within seconds of entering the court yard. Arti and Anna took more time as Anna was more skilled in combat whilst Arti had more energy. It was a waiting game. The match took a few hours but Arti's strategy paid off.

"It's fine Anna just make sure you take third place and depending on where Arti comes I'll let you take on whoever he beats" I told her once i hugged her. She nodded and went to find Yoh.

"Hey Azula do you want to bet on someone?" I asked confidently.  
"Yes I'll bet on Elizabeth, loser has to be the other ones slave for a week" Azula said smiling. "Fine I'll bet on Arti then" I said walking towards him. "Win and don't step on the ground" I told him in a hushed tone.

He nodded and walked towards the battle area. He elevated his feet off the ground using the smallest amount of fire as he could. Elizabeth grimaced. The match started with Elizabeth having to use fire bending. Arti dodged and shot fire behind Elizabeth.

After a few moments, Arti took the offensive. He used the smouldering fire behind Elizabeth to try and engulf her. I teleported her out before it could get her. "Ok Arti won, Azula you're my slave for a week" I said cradling Elizabeth.

"You bet on him?" she asked sourly.  
"Azula took you already" I explained.  
"Ok Toph you can fight Arti first" I said letting Elizabeth go find Marty. "Great I'm gonna floor your student" Toph said moving quickly to the field.

Arti and Toph were going at it as if there was no tomorrow. They kept this up for a few hours but eventually Toph ran out of steam. "Looks like Toph lost" I said innocently.  
"I'm gonna wipe the smile off your face brother" Katara said teasingly walking past me. Katara took Arti out within minutes. I clapped them both and pushed Azula forward.

Azula and Katara fought and within seconds Katara was knocked out cold. "Ok Aang your turn" I said waking Katara up. Katara stayed in my arms to watch Aang and Azula fight. They stayed at the edges waiting for the other to make the first move. Aang made it.

He used his air ball to fly towards Azula whilst he encased her in stone and by the time he got to her, the fight was over. I let Katara down and hugged Azula. "My turn" I said smiling into her cheek. She laughed and went to Katara.

Aang and I stood opposite each other, we bowed and the fight begun. I moved to attack with lightning bolt making him move quicker however wherever he went I always kept up with him.

Several hours later, Aang used his airball and tried to encase me in rock the same way he had done to Azula. When he was close enough, I teleported behind him and took him to the ground. "I win Aang" I said happily.

"Time to pay up Katara" Azula said happily as she ran over to me. Aang and I were lying on the ground next to each other. "What was the bet?" I asked Azula as she hugged me. "The person who's partner lost has to be their slave for a week" she said smiling.

"Wait so Katara's my slave for a week?" Aang asked sitting up.  
"Yes" Katara said blushing.  
"Don't worry we have the attack to deal with tomorrow" I said kindly.  
"The week starts after tomorrow" Azula said laughing.  
"Don't forget our bet earlier" I said teasingly.

"Yeah but I know what you're gonna use me for" Azula said lightly moving her hips into mine. "Not here" Arti said walking towards me with Ariana in his arms. "Why are you—" I began before seeing his blush. "You Emos are all the same" Azula said shaking her head.

"Ok Ren I can teach you both now" I said after teleporting in front of them. "This is going to blow your minds" I said smiling.


	48. Chapter 47

The next morning we assembled in the court yard. "Ok we have another battle, this one shall be in and around the temple so since Sokka isn't here, Mozart shall organise you all" Aang shouted.

"I hate Sokka for getting Suki pregnant" I grumbled taking the podium. "Ok the temple looks like this" I said making a replica out of the water in the air. "Toph will engage the forces at the entrance with her students whilst Katara's will provide medical help to them. The majority of my students will engage in far range and short range combat at the roofs and the battlefield" I continued.

Toph and Katara nodded and took their students. "Ok my team will be at the two mile line whilst Elizabeth's will be at the one mile line. Azula's will be at entrance with Toph and Katara. Dai I'm giving you the decision where to set up a shooting range" I said smiling.

"So where am I standing?" Aang asked confused. "You and I are at the three mile line" I answered.  
"You're not fighting with us?" Anna said behind me. I turned around and hugged her. "The Anna I know would pair up with Yoh and take down half the world before being hit once" I said smiling.

She smiled and walked out of the court yard. "We can go now" I said to Aang. "Teleport us" Aang said lazily.  
I laughed and teleported us both to two miles south of the air temple. I sent lightning into the ground to see where the army was but I could only see a small invasion force of five hundred.

"Aang we're not needed" I said teleporting us back to the two mile line. "Hey hurry up" I shouted to the team running towards me. "Ok theres only five hundred so I want you to take them out" I told them smiling. "They're about two mile away so we have some time to prepare a trap" I finished.

"What sort of trap?" Arti asked.  
"An army killing trap" I said smiling.  
"First Aang will create a hole long and deep enough for five hundred people. Then he shall cover it with a weak layer of earth. When the army comes in ,they shall fall into the hole and die" I said excitedly.

"Why can't I just do this?" Anna said touching her hands to the ground. "Joy kill where's the fun in that?" I asked annoyed as she killed the army off. Anna glared, wrapped her hand around Yoh's waist and started to walk back to the temple.

"Ok the rest of you come with me, we have to search the bodies for intel" I said after a few moments. "So what are we looking for?" Aang asked.  
"Books, maps and weird stuff" I said smiling. Everyone nodded and started to walk over to the bodies.

The search took an hour to do but when we returned we each had a few bits of information. "Ok everyone put it down here, I'll read it and tell you what it is" I said opening my bedroom door. One by one they dropped the papers and books on the bed.

After everyone had left, I closed the door and begun to read. The first thing I noticed was the insignia on all the papers. I had certainly seen it before. The majority of the books preached hate of the elements, a few were battle strategies but one was completely different.

As I read it, the book became almost unbelievable. It claimed there was four bending weapons, the sword of air, the bow of fire, the whip of water and the hammer of earth. The book went on to say that if all the weapons were aligned at a central air temple then the bending of the world would cease to exist.

"Aang!" I shouted loudly. He ran in with Katara and Azula behind him. "What happened?" he asked.  
"One is there a central air temple?" I asked smiling. "No" Aang said sadly.  
"Two, what's this sign?" I said giving him the paper. "It's the original air nomad symbol" Aang said perplexed.

"Ok Katara and Aang go pack, we are leaving to sort this out once and for all" I said smiling.  
"What about me?" Azula asked worriedly. "Azula I don't want you getting hurt and our students need someone to take care of them" I explained.

"Why can't we just leave them with Sokka in the southern water tribe?" Azula asked. I tried to think of an answer. "Because, because Sokka has a child and Suki to take care of" I said confidently. "So are you sure you won't let me come with you?" Azula said walking towards me.

"Yes" I said coldly.  
"Then I should show you what you'll miss" Azula said kissing me. She ran her hands underneath my shirt before unbuttoning it and removing it. She pressed against me and said "Too bad we can't go any further" in to my ear. "Forget Toph's stupid rules" I growled flipping her so I was on top and taking her shirt off

The next day Azula and I woke to see Aang and Katara. "They won't talk about this if we dont" I said seeing them just as naked as us. "Agreed now get me changed" Azula said smiling. I nodded and retrieved our clothing.

"Do you still think I should be left behind?" Azula said slyly.  
"Azula you can't play the sex card whenever I say no to something" I whined. "You do it" Azula replied as I slipped her lingerie onto her.

"Fine, you can come" I said putting her shirt on. "I love you" Azula said smiling. "I know you do, that's why you want marriage so much" I said winking. "If you were any more vain, I'd have to marry your mirror too" Azula said laughing.

"If we got married secretly would that be enough to satisfy you?" I asked ignoring the jab and slipping her trousers on. "No, the reason I want the official ceremony is because you refuse to wear rings and girls always flirt with you" Azula said getting into the shirt I held out.

"Azula, you're so easy to get jealous" I said smiling as I got changed.  
"So are you!" Azula said laughing.  
"Like when?" I asked.  
"Like that time Aang and I went to that holiday together and Katara and you stalked us" Azula reminded laughing.

"It's not that we didn't trust you, it's just you both chose a honeymoon destination but didn't ask us to go with you" I said in defense.  
"What about that time we were on the beach and that waiter asked me for my address?" Azula said skepticaly.

"What about when we first met? You were really rude to that girl in the tent store and the girl in the flower shop" I said in protest.  
"Ok we're lovers of course we're gonna do this" Azula conceded.  
"We do a lot of things" I said suggestively.

"Don't do that" Aang said waking up.  
"You did it too" Azula replied winking.  
"You and Mozart are too perceptive to exist" Aang replied tiredly.  
"Katara loves me, right Katara?" I asked nudging her with my foot.

"Of course I do, We're siblings now" she said groggily. I looked at Aang smiling. "Looks like your wife doesn't hate me" I said happily.  
"Why would his wife hate you?" Azula asked confused. "When we were younger Aang and I were opposites" I began.

"We still are" Aang interrupted.  
"Yeah you're right but one night Aang asked what my wife would be like etc etc and it got to Aang's wife would hate me like the plague" I explained to Azula. "Wow now look at you, youre stronger than the avatar and married to a sexy wife" Azula said confidently.

"Not as sexy as Katara" Aang added. "I disagree" I said pouting.  
"I know you do otherwise I would be the one that's unmarried" Katara said teasingly. "Azula and I are married" I replied.

"That's what you know not what the world knows" Aang argued.  
"Marriage doesn't matter now let's go end this rebellion" Azula interrupted. "It's not a rebellion " I said healing her sore body. "What is it then?" Katara asked concerned.

"By what I've seen, a take over plot concerning four mythical objects" I said confused. "Four mythical objects?" Azula said smacking my hands off her and sitting up.

"Have you heard the story of the sword of air, the bow of fire, the whip of water and the hammer of earth?" I asked them. Aang and Katara nodded but Azula shook her head.

"Ok Azula once there was a time where four bending masters who wanted weapons to match their bending power so they each stripped someone of their bending and forced the power into a weapon. These were called the sword of air, the bow of fire, the whip of water and the hammer of earth. The spirits were upset at this and sealed the four masters into the weapons and scattered the weapons." I explained.

"Who wants them?" Aang asked.  
"I think we should be very care full of who we trust from now on" I said seriously. "So where do we start looking?" Katara said.  
"I don't know, I thought about all the documented ancient manuscripts but none point to a weapon." I said sadly.

"Where do the weapons need to be aligned?" Aang asked.  
"It's in the apparent central air temple" I said sadly.  
"So there are still air benders?" Aang asked excitedly.  
"Aang not all air benders are good" I said slowly.

"I know" Aang said sadly.  
"Ok let's go find this place" Azula said pushing me towards the door. I took the hint and moved towards the door. "I'll tell Toph whilst you two get changed" I said walking down the corridor.

"Tell me what Emo kid?" Toph said sharply. "There's a possible fight, would you like to come with us?" I asked innocently. "Hell yeah!" Toph said running down the corridor.

"Ok Azula time to find a map" I said pulling her hand. "Where are you going? Aang hasn't even given the all clear for this section to be opened" Azula said as I pulled her past warning signs.

"That's so Aang and Katara could have a private place, I let him last year ah here it is" I said seeing the large map. "There's a pen in that drawer, get it honey b?" I asked walking towards the map.

Azula found the pen and threw it to me once I was hovering next to the mural. I drew circles on the known air temples and drew lines coming off the outer most curve of them, leaving a square. "This is our target" I said pointing to the square.

"You're really smart but isn't that hundreds of kilometres to search?" Azula asked as we walked out of the hall. "No this is where Toph comes in" I said smiling. "You know you said this was a private place?" Azula asked. "Yes" I said urging her to move on.

"Well we could have some fun here" Azula said winking. "No I want something else" I said childishly.  
"Aw what does skater boy want now?" Azula said squeezing my cheeks. "Sing for me" I said pulling her hands towards a seat and making her fall into me.

[x2]  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

[Pre-chorus:]  
Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

[Chorus:]  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus x2]

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

[Chorus x4


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 50

Whilst Azula was asleep in my arms, I dressed her and myself and left to see the students. "Ok everyone listen up! Aang, Katara, Toph, Azula and I have to leave to solve something so we're sending you all on a holiday to Sokka in the south pole" I said smiling.

"Fine how are we getting there?" Arti said after a few moments of silence. "I'm teleporting you all" I said grabbing the five earth benders in front of me and teleporting them to the south pole. I repeated this step until they were all in the south pole.

"Ok let's go find Sokka" I said smiling. The earth benders shivered whilst the fire benders were melting the snow on which they stood on. "Sokka open up" I said banging on the door. He groggily came and opened it.

"What?" he said annoyed.  
"I brought you some help" I said pointing to the students behind me. "Whos at the door?" Suki said walking into sight. "It's me Suki" I said looking at her lack of a bump.

"Are you gonna come in and see baby Suka?" Sokka asked cheerfully. "No but you still have to baby sit these" I said disappearing.  
"You selfish bastard!" Azula shouted when I appeared.

"What's cooking honey b?" I asked lazily. "I woke up sore and alone" Azula said struggling to walk over to me. "Love you too honey b" I said kissing her deeply.

"Ready to go fire couple?" Toph asked walking in with Aang and Katara holding a few bags each. "Sp I take it you haven't packed yet?" Katara asked smiling. "No wait here" I said teleporting back to my school and picking up some lingerie, t shirts and shorts for Azula and some t shirts and trousers for me. I took three mondrian jackets and moved into the spirit world.

"Mozart" Tui said before I could leave. "Yes?" I asked kindly.  
"If the avatar swaps sides take him down" she said walking away. I teleported out and thought of her words. They held no significance since Aang would never join them.

"Mozart!" Azula shouted shaking me.  
"Yeah?" I asked quietly.  
"You dressed me like a whore" she shouted pointing to the clothes I held. "But you are a whore" I argued teasingly.

"Haha very funny" Azula said taking the clothes and putting them in a bag. "So where are we going first?" Aang asked. "Central earth kingdom" I answered. "How are we getting there?" Toph said tiredly.

"Mozart inc opens all forms of travel" I said plastically opening my arms. Toph poked a finger into my arm. "This is as close I get emo" she said coldly. "Good he's mine" Azula said hugging me from behind.

"You two are not bearable" Katara said teasingly moving against my chest. Aang shrugged and poked a finger into my hand on Katara's back. "Ok we're here" I said a few minutes later.

"Where are we?" Aang asked moving away. "Central earth kingdom, we have a few hundred miles to search" I said smiling. "Theres a big group in that direction" Toph said smirking.

"Good lead the way" I said wrapping my hand around Azula's waist. "It will take a few days travel" Toph said starting to walk. "Can't we get Appa?" Aang whined.  
"No" I said coldy.

"Toph where's the nearest town?" I asked kindly. "Three miles this way" she said continuing the walk. When we arrived at the town Aang attracted the attention of the girls in the town whilst Azula and I attracted the police's attention.

"Yes that's Azula and I'm Mozart, we broke out of your highest security prison" I said teasingly. The police looked reluctant to engage us in battle knowing of the rumours surrounding me and the fact Azula is the most powerful fire bender.

"So avatar you've brung two of the biggest criminals in the earth kingdom back to the earth kingdom" the mayor said parting the crowd. "Yeah Aang who could not defeat me one to one, can bring us back together" I said walking past the mayor.

"Actually I must protest your intrusion as I am willing to give you asylum" the mayor said stopping me.  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly.  
"There's a fire bender in the city and no one can control her, she has no parents and is starting to disturb the city. I fear for her life" the mayor said sadly.

"So I have to catch her?" I asked confused. "No you have to give her a home at your school" the mayor said seriously. "Fine where is she?" I asked after a few minutes. He pointed to a roof top behind me.

"She's there about to light your hair on fire" the mayor said smiling. I teleported onto the building. "Nice try" I said smiling at the girl. The girl smiled. "You're the first person to get away from it" The girl said kindly.

"That's great but I want you to tell me why you trick these people so much" I said sitting next to her. "They don't like me very much and never wanted to play with me as a child" the girl said sadly. "Well the mayor is starting to worry about you, some villagers want to kill you so he wants me to take you to my school" I explained. "Can I go?" she said with her eyes widened.

"What's your name?" I said curiously.  
"Mary" The girl said smiling.  
"Well Mary time to go" I said teleporting her to the south pole. We walked in silence towards Sokka's house. "What now?" Sokka asked tiredly. "One more" I said disappearing.

"What's cooking Skater boy?" Azula asked as I appeared next to her. "Nothing have you got the tents and resources?" I asked tiredly.  
"Yes brother" Katara said smiling.  
"Optimist" I said walking past her.

The next few days passed slowly with none of us enjoying camping. "Next time we take the ship and the students can walk" Toph said irritably. I remembered back to the rebellion five years ago, ignoring Toph's statement.

"Why would they kill Ozai if they want him on the throne?" I said to myself.  
"Maybe—" Aang begun.  
"Unless they don't want him on the throne and he's another problem for them" I said ignoring Aang.  
"Mozart why are —" Azula began.

"Leave him he's thinking" Aang said frowning. "So we have a group who hates Zuko and Ozai? No one we know thinks that and if we add the attack on my school into the mix, it doesn't make sense at all. A bender revolution wouldn't storm the capitals around the world using benders as warriors" I reasoned.

I thought for a few minutes. "This was way more than a rebellion when we solve this, we need to take a few steps back" I told Aang, Azula, Toph and Katara.

"So you're paying attention to us now?" Azula asked teasingly.  
"We're here" Toph interrupted. We looked up to see the walls of ba sing se. "Toph you led us here for nothing!" Aang shouted.

"No but this complicates everything" I said defending Toph. "How?" Katara asked confused. "One we're facing a new enemy using new weapons and now we have to find an airborne target" I said sighing.

"Fine let me get Appa" Aang said annoyed. "Go ahead, we'll stay with Iroh whilst we're here" I said gesturing him to leave. "I'm going with Aang" Katara said pulling Aang towards the city transport centre.

"Guess you two are mine" I said teasingly. "Only Azula's yours, now lead the way depressed couple" Toph retorted. Azula and I glared but led the way anyways.

"Aw my little brothers back" Yin called out hugging me. "Brother?" Azula asked twitching. "Yes, Akari is your sister too" I said smiling. Azula glared and walked into the booth I had hired previously.

"Why did you pick this booth?" Azula asked as I walked in. "Because it's warm enough in the winter but not too hot to cause sweating, cold enough in the summer to stop sweating and finally you're in my seat" I said glaring.

"So sit next to me" Azula said patting the seat next to her. "No I sit there" I said sharply.  
"You have a complex I swear" Azula said bitterly as she moved out of my seat. "So what if I do? I have plenty of things to be mentally harmed by" I reasoned.

"Like what?" Azula said laughing.  
"The fact my girlfriend is a former psychopath with an opposition to her family whilst dementing me constantly with the threat of leaving me" I said in a dull monotone.

"I see" Azula said kissing me.  
"Azula I hate you" I said putting my head on the table. "Of course the boy who has money and a woman, he needs oh so much care" yin said sarcastically as she put my mango tea on the table. "Don't be a jackass Yin and I still want to find your sister" I said pouring some tea.

"Well my sister is called Akari" My hand slipped spilling the hot tea. "Well I guess I've slept with your sister" I said regaining my composure. "Mozart, if that's in anyway true I will fillet you until you can be eaten without a single bone or organ entering the consumers mouth" Azula said glaring at me.

"It's true that we slept on the same couch in our underwear but it's not what you're thinking of" I comforted smiling. Azula blushed and looked away. "So where is she?" Yin said smiling. "She's in the fire nation" I said quietly.

"Yin it's fine I've already cancelled bookings for the next two months" Iroh said walking in. "Thank you so much" Yin said hugging the old man.  
"Mozart why were you on the same couch?" Toph asked teasingly.

"I will never tell anyone Akari's secret" I said coldly. Yin smiled and sat down. "So when are we going to see her?" she asked cheerfully.  
"You're going to see her alone, we have to take care of some business" I said sadly.

"So what's Akari to you?" Yin asked suggestively. "The same as you" I replied pouring some tea carefully. "You have a bigger adopted family then anyone" Azula said annoyed.  
"It's not my fault every older woman loves me" I said winking at Yin.

"That's because you're so cute" Yin said squeezing my cheeks and walking out. "So what do I owe this visit to?" Iroh asked wearily.  
"Aang and Katara are getting Appa and we needed some place to stay" I explained.

"I've heard about you and Azula and I'm afraid you can't stay here but you can stay at the avatars rented house across the city" Iroh said sadly.  
"Toph you are such a gossip" I said sighing. "I did nothing" she tried to deny. "For someone who can tell when I'm lying you're not a good liar" I said winking. Toph glared and took a cup of tea.

"So uncle, where is the aang's rented home?" Azula asked kindly.  
"Azula please we're family, we don't need the formalities and the home is on the edge of third ring about two houses in" Iroh said whilst he walked out."Finish your tea and then we'll go" I told Azula and Toph kindly.

After we finished our tea, we quickly arrived at Aang's residence. "Aangs been bleeding me for money" I said looking around. "He's the avatar he gets this for free" Azula replied.  
"I'm the best bender alive, I'm just as special" I said childishly.  
"I'll show you just how special you are" Azula said laughing whilst pulling my hand up the stairs.

A few days later Azula and I woke up. "You whore" I whined hungrily.  
"Shut up" Azula said tiredly.  
"I can't believe you actually made us do that for a full twenty four hours" I said rolling onto her.

"Love you" Azula said wincing.  
"Ok let's get you washed" I said picking her up. There was an en suite so we didn't need to expose our naked state to Toph. "Now dress me" Azula said after we showered. "A please would be nice" I said putting her clothes on for her.

"Why would you need a please? You didn't say thank you just now" Azula said looking at me smiling. "You're so lucky I love you" I said smirking.  
"Maybe I am" Azula whispered into my ear as I put her shirt on her.

"Azula I could leave you here naked and sore" I said moving away. "You wouldn't do that" she said calling my bluff.  
"I hate you" I said looking away.  
"No you don't, We're married" Azula said teasingly. "Not officially" I retorted.

"Maybe that's a sign that you should get on with it" Azula pouted.  
"But marriage is so restricting" I said sitting next to her on the bed. "How?" Azula asked curiously.  
"Mai and Zuko argue a lot, Sokka and Suki are arguing right now and Aang and Katara argue as if there's a war going on" I explained sadly.

"Yeah but it's only because they love each other" Azula said stroking my back. "I know but I don't want to fight with you" I said quietly.  
"Whatever skater boy" Azula said wrapping her hands around my waist from behind me.

"Come on" I said trapping her hands in mine, healing her and pulling her down to the kitchen. "Do you two have any morals whatsoever?" Toph asked annoyed. "Toph I've heard you with that boy" I said bluntly as I sat down.

"So what's everyone want since Katara's not here?" Azula said putting an apron on. "Anything" Toph and I said waving her away. Azula glared and started to cook. "If you heard us and I heard you then we're even" I said coldly.

"No I could feel what you were doing vibration wise" Toph said laughing.  
"Not my fault you're jealous" I said getting up. "I hate you though" Toph said smiling. "Of course" I said walking out the door. We had been at Aang's house for a few days and they still had not arrived, any longer and I'd need to check on my students.

"Move!" Aang shouted as he, Katara and Appa landed in front of me. "Why? Appa loves me" I said teasingly. Appa licked me to show his agreement. "Ok we have Appa let's go find that mystery air temple" Aang said smiling.

"No I cooked therefore you all are eating it" Azula said behind me. I shrugged and walked back in. Toph had a plate of food in front of her with a grimace on her face. "Azula what is it meant to be?" Katara asked seeing the tar like substance.

"Well I followed the recipe but I guess it's not like poison making" Azula said sadly. "Don't worry, I can cook so we're fine" I said hugging her.  
"Sex appeal and a feminine side? I chose well" Azula whispered before kissing me. "No I think I chose well" I said pushing her off.

"I started this" Azula said pouting.  
"I kept it going" I replied hugging her.  
"Liar" Katara said laughing.  
"You break it the most" Aang joined in. "The last time I slept over at your house, you and Katara seemed to disagree" I said sipping some badly made tea.

"The last time we were at your school, your students and you ran from Azula" Aang retorted.  
"My students kick air bender ass any day" I said smiling.  
"My students only lose because you stop the fight" Katara said angrily.

"Lightning kills" I said simply.  
"You should know avatar" Azula said smiling. "Believe me I do" Aang said as Katara touched his wound. "As much as I love this soppy situation, we have a rogue party to crash" Toph said walking out the door.

"But you haven't eaten your food" Azula growled. "It's fine unless you want to have an early night" I whispered into her ear. Azula shivered and pushed me away. "Let's go" I said taking Azula's hand in mine.

"So Aang we're flying over the clouds, above the area we camped and hiked across" I told him as I got on Appa. "I'm not a taxi" Aang said happily as Appa took off. "So what are we gonna do? Find the place and take it or find the place and wait" Toph asked eagerly. "We extract any children and then conquer it immediately" I said coldly.

"Children?" Aang asked.  
"Aang shut up" I said annoyed he interrupted my thoughts. Aang rolled his eyes and turned to steer Appa. "Children" I said to myself smiling. Azula rubbed my back soothingly. "Fertility is not a problem" she said calmly. I laughed and kissed her.

"I'm not thinking about that" I said sitting her in my lap. A few hours later we saw a large pyramid with a few black dots flying around it in the distance. "Aang land now" I said urgently. He took us down and landed in a clearing. "Ok we've found it, now let's take it apart" I said smiling.

Within the hour we had a plan and were ready to implement it. "Ok Aang take Katara and Toph up there and take all the problems out whilst Azula and I collect the children and women" I said grabbing Azula's hand and teleporting into the large pyramid.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 52

The overall design differed strongly to the original air temples. It was designed as if a non bender was present inside the temple. The corridors had stairs instead of landing platforms, the corridor had a low ceiling and the place radiated light.

I sparked the ground with lightning as soon as we landed. The temple had a large power signature in its centre but the nursery was behind us. We looked in and saw several unhappy women with even unhappier children.

"Ssh" I said walking into the area.

"Who may you be?" a woman asked quietly. "I'm Mozart, an air nomad dual bender from a hundred years ago, I won't hurt you" I said calmly. The woman sighed and looked back at the children. "I'm his wife" Azula added.

The women flocked to Azula and started gossiping, throwing the years of sadness away at once. "Ok fine you can gossip soon but now we have to go" I said smiling. The women nodded and started getting the children dressed and ready.

"Join hands" I told them. We linked hands in a circle and I pulsed lightning through them to connect us all. "Hold on this gets rough with too many people" I explained. The next minute we were in the main hall of my school next to a table occupied by Yin, Akari and the cook.

"Mozart, who are these people?" Yin asked amazed at their pale skin. "Air benders now hush up and keep them safe" I said teleporting back to Azula. "Took you long enough, several patrols have headed this way" Azula said pulling me into hiding.

"Well if Aang and Katara could do their job properly then I wouldn't have a problem with guards but I still want a fight" I said pulling her into the sight of a patrol. "Stop" one said as he tried to slash at me with air.

"Nice try" I said lighting the air on fire and dissipating it. The air nomads were dead within seconds. "Doesn't Aang want everyone alive?" Azyla asked as we ran towards a large gathering in a meeting hall. "Aang didn't save you therefore he can't talk about me doing this" I said touching the door.

"Was it me or did the air nomads look happy to see you? At the mention of just your name" Azyla asked. I ignored her and blew down the door. "Ah Mozart, we've been expecting you" An old man said quietly. I remembered him from the rebellion in the Western fire nation.

"Don't worry I'm still here" I said making a seat for myself. "Glad to see it considering that you'd go to hell if you died" the old man said bitterly. "What book are you reading from?" I said laughing. "Catch" a guard said laughing as he threw a book to me.

I caught it and started to flick through. I was depicted as the cause of the fire invasion and the only devil in existence. "So I guess we can't just laugh it off then?" I said amusedly. Azula grasped my shoulder tighter anticipating the first attack.

"Now that we've established you are the worlds source of evil, promiscuity and trouble, you can die" the old man said clicking his fingers. I shot lightning at the old man killing him instantly. "Azula shoot to kill" I said taking another guard out.

We cut through them with amazing speed and precision, every single corpse had the same wound. A five millimetre hole through the heart. As we concluded the battle killing the last two guards. Katara and Aang came through.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You killed air benders" Aang said hatefully. "Katara, Azula move" I said moving back from Aang. He began glowing a light blue as someone exceedingly powerful entered the room. "Explain who you are before I kill you too and Aang tries to kill me" I said keeping an eye on Aang.

"I'm the worlds messiah and your doom" he said taking a stone necklace out and putting it on. The stone glowed and produced an amazing aura around itself. The man took the offensive and started to fight at the same time Aang tried to fight me.

I ducked and turned looking for one of them to strike down, I didn't want to have the air temple destroyed too much. "Ok see ya on the roof" I said teleporting upwards. I stood on the flat roof looking around and seeing a large watermelon sized stone.

The man and Aang emerged together onto the roof and walked menacingly towards me. "Anyone for a trip?" I asked kicking the stone off the pillar. The pyramid began to tip to the left and fall. "Ok now I win" I said teleporting behind the man and breaking his neck. He writhed but died seconds later. The necklace around his now broken neck shattered into a thousand pieces.

"So Aang ready?" I said smiling. Aang was still filtering in and out of his avatar mode in anger of the dead bodies he had seen. I picked up the watermelon sized stone and tried to place it back on the pillar. As soon as the pyramid had stopped falling, Aang raised a ball of air, earth, fire and water and floated towards me.

"So Aang still a buzz kill?" I said smiling. I could take Aang until he collapsed but it would be harder in his avatar mode. He growled and threw fire and lightning at me but I used water to deflect them.

Aang got impatient and tried to send all four elements at me at once. "Aang stop, you're hurting our friend" Katara shouted emerging onto the roof. Aang recoiled but the damage was done. "Aang you just made the pyramid land on the floor" I moaned. Whilst a private temple was good, a private floating temple was better.

Aang blinked out of his rage induced avatar state. "Who didn't you kill?" Aang asked sadly. "There are a hundred children and women resting in my school but I killed maybe two hundred." I said looking away.

"Go get the kids" Aang said after a few minutes. "Whatever you say honey" I said sarcastically. An air and fire alliance would be wonderful.

**A/N. that's it but my new story will be a redevelopment of the character "Mozart"we hitch will follow the timeline of avatar but still have canon relationships with more fluff **

**Ps Take care**


End file.
